Dragon Quest
by FireDragon1
Summary: The G-boys and Senshi find themselves called the 'Dragon Knights' on a strange world where only them can save humanity from utter destruction by finding the Dragons. Warning, Shounen Ai. ch 17 updated!
1. ch 1 falling into a strange place

Fire Dragon "Hello everybody, I know, I know 'how can I start a new story when I have another in the middle?' well, very easy. This story just popped up on my head so I decided to write it. I hope you like it, and just to make some things clear, this is a 01/02, 03/04, Usa/Mamoru. And just so you know Meiran is not dead, however I will not put her on this story (maybe later on another, but not yet) The Senshis and the G-boys don't know each other, and this is an AU, so this is a TWT, but as far as it goes they already defeated Chaos and the war against Marimea is over. The pairings (except for Usa/Mamoru) don't know they like each other yet -aren't I bad?- Now please enjoy.  
  
~~~Dragon Quest~~~  
  
Ch 1  
  
~~~Sailor Moon world~~  
  
"Cheers!" Everybody toasted rising their punch glasses.  
  
"Wow, can you believe that it has been one year exactly since our last battle." Usagi said drinking from her glass finishing it in one gulp.  
  
"One beautiful peaceful year." Rei said sitting besides the great fire.  
  
"Yup. One year without any bad guys." Minako sounding a little bit bored, raising her glass she drank greedily.  
  
"Uh-huh, one perfectly calm year." Ami said sitting besides Usagi and Mamoru who just nodded his head.  
  
"One lo~ng year of absolutely no fights." Makoto looked disdainfully to her glass. "Kami it's getting boring with nothing to do around here." She said slumping into her seat.  
  
"Yup"  
  
"True"  
  
"That's right." Everybody agreed with Makoto. The year had been peaceful, too peaceful. Now the former senshis, soldiers of love and justice where without a job with nothing to do, and being out of school now was not helping the hyper heroines (and hero) at all.  
  
"Ugh, I wish that something happened. Nothing happens around here anymore!" Usagi pouted.  
  
"Be careful with what you wish Usako, your wish could come true." Mamoru rubbed Usagi's back.  
  
"We wish." Makoto said walking to the punch bowl to serve herself another cup of punch.  
  
"Well, just remember that Usagi's wishes tend to come true." Mamoru said pointing to the brooch on Usagi's blouse that contained the Guinzoiu.  
  
"Yeah, that's true, but I still wish that something interesting happened here for a change." Usagi sighed and leaned on Mamoru's shoulder.  
  
Just then a black portal opened and swallowed them before any of them could scream.  
  
~~Gundam Wing World~~  
  
"COME BACK HERE MAXWELL!!! I swear I'm going to cut that braid of yours and I'm gonna hang you with it!" Wufei chased Duo all over Quatre's mansion waving dangerously his katana trying to get Duo. A brown blur entered the living room where Heero and Quatre seemed to watched amused as the daily routine of 'chasing Duo' before they had to perform their 'rescue mission' that consisted on trying to convince the very ticked off Wufei of not killing Duo.  
  
"Yelp!" Duo quickly dove behind Heero who didn't appreciate being used as a human shield with a braided baka behind him and Wufei's sword in front of him. (FD: 0.o umm. now that I see it, it doesn't sound right, does it?)  
  
"Wufei calm down. What did Duo did to you today?" Quatre asked amused as the Chinese ex-gundam pilot tried to make Duo let go of Heero who looked like shooting both of them.  
  
"INJUSTICE!!! That good for noting did the unthinkable!" Again Wufei darted against Duo who jumped aside and hid behind Trowa who was just coming down the stairs.  
  
"Oh c'mon Wu-man it wasn't that bad." Duo snickered again dodging the sharp blade.  
  
"Wufei, what did Duo do?" Heero asked on his monotonous voice sounding really ticked off.  
  
"That bakayaro painted my entire room pink! PINK of all colors!" Wufei snarled.  
  
"C'mon Wu-man I didn't have anything to do while you where gone with your girlfriend." Duo defended himself, referring to Wufei's mission with the Preventers, and which included the new recruit Meiran who was working with Sally in the infirmary.  
  
"That onna is not my girlfriend!" Wufei wailed while attacking, or at least trying to attack Duo, who ran again to hide behind Heero.  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow while Quatre was trying to muffle his giggles. Trowa was leaning on the wall, the corner of his mouth was slightly upwards in what was almost a smile.  
  
"So that's why you wanted those brushes for." Quatre looked at Duo who grinned, and nodded enthusiastically from behind Heero.  
  
"WHAT?!?! You knew and didn't do anything to stop him?!?!" Wufei looked indignantly at Quatre.  
  
"Hey, I didn't know. And since Nataku is long gone, I didn't think that he would try painting your room pink instead of you Gundam!" Quatre defended himself.  
  
"Well you can't deny that pink is you color now huh Wu-man?" Duo smiled cheekily.  
  
"That's it! You'll pay for your sins. Prepare to die Maxwell!!!" Wufei raised his katana again just to find the barren of a gun pointing to his forehead.  
  
"That's enough." Heero said looking at Wufei.  
  
"But, but, but, MY ROOM!!!" Wufei kept looking from the gun to Duo deciding what to do.  
  
"I think that Duo will be more than happy to take it off." Quatre tried to calm Wufei before he did something that he would regret later.  
  
"But why? I think that Wu-man looks cute on pink!" Duo said smiling from his safe position behind Heero.  
  
"WHAT?!? INJUSTICE!!!" Wufei dashed trying to catch Duo not caring about the gun anymore. His honor had been wounded and there would run blood to clean it! Hitting the gun out of Heero's hand by accident Duo ran to hide behind Trowa, but before he could make it Duo felt no floor under him.  
  
~~~Someplace else~~~  
  
The temple stood tall on the middle of the Valley, where it had stood for the last millennium or two. Nobody knew for certain, some people said that the temple was as old as earth itself. The Valley on it's own was as ancient as if always had been there not perturbed by the earthquake that broke the world. Inside the priests chanted a song that never ended, the repetitive hymn bounced from wall to wall going on forever. On the main chamber the high priests prayed to their gods to sent them, the ones that would save the world.  
  
"It is time. The great stars are aligned, the prophecy will come to be, and the Dragons will come back to us." An ancient priest said with an ominous voice. The priest wore a long brown robe, but the white, red, blue, yellow and black stripes on the side of his cheek showed his high status. His long snow-white hair covered half of his back. Again he faced the altar. "The day has arrived. The chosen by Dragons, the Dragon Warriors will come and return the peace to Gaia!"  
  
Chanting he lifted six statues and placed them on a semi-circle facing a large smooth stone that ran from the floor to the twenty feet hi roof. All the other priests began chanting with him. A large dark cloud formed over the priest's head, the cloud was bounded to where the statues were positioned forming a perfect circle with the stone.  
  
"Behold! The Mighty Warriors!" he bellowed stepping aside of the black whole hovering on the air. Just then a piercing scream was heard coming from the portal.  
  
TBC.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Fire Dragon "So, what did you think? Should I keep writing? Now please review."  
  
*********************************************************************** 


	2. ch 2 You're not them!

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Duo felt himself falling and coming to an abrupt stop on top of something soft.  
  
"MAXWELL get the hell off me!" Wufei shoved Duo who fell face first on the hard stone floor.  
  
"Stone floor? Hey you guys, didn't we have carpeted floors?" Duo lifted his head off the floor too see Trowa helping Quatre to his feet.  
  
"Kami, I think I broke my back." Quatre said stretching. Once everyone was on his feet another scream came from above their heads. However, after the scream came a body, no wait, several bodies falling over them.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!, humph. Ok, this is the first time I fall without tripping on anything." Usagi said trying to get up.  
  
"Hn." However before she could get up something shoved her making her fall unceremoniously on the floor.  
  
"What the-" Rei looked under her to find a guy with onyx eyes dressed all in white, his hair tied inhumanly tight on the nape of his neck. The guy was unmistakably Asian.  
  
"Get off me baka onna! What the hell is going on?!?" Wufei ranted trying again to stand.  
  
"Now who are you calling a baka, baka? You don't know to who you are talking to!" Rei's eyes where livid fire. Who the hell did he think he was talking to her like that?  
  
"Hey, not that I mind having a babe on top of me, but this stone floor its kinda hard you know." Duo grinned at the flushing Minako.  
  
"Why is it raining people today?" Duo dusted himself, while Quatre helped Ami up.  
  
Heero picked himself up. Looking down he saw a petite girl, no more than fourteen like himself with long golden hair bounded by two buns on top of her head. Sighing he picked her up by the waist setting her on the floor. Behind him something growled.  
  
"Get your hands off her." A menacing low voice said. Heero's instincts kicked in.  
  
Reaching for his ever-so-trusting gun he found it gone. Kisama! That's right, Duo no baka had made him drop his gun while he and Wufei where playing on the house. Quickly Heero crouched giving his would-be attacker a swiping kick taking the legs from under his opponent.  
  
Mamoru felt himself fall, but before hitting the floor he was able to get to a safe distance between he and whoever had gotten near his Usako.  
  
Heero jumped and saw who his attacker was; a tall guy, well built around nineteen with jet black hair and stormy blue eyes. Taking a fighting stance both waited for the other to start the fight. All the senshi and the ex-gundam pilots saw how their leaders fought. Looking at each other they too got into a fighting stance except for Usagi and Quatre.  
  
"C'mon you guys calm down." Quatre tried to calm his comrades before something worse happened.  
  
Usagi turned to see her surroundings ignoring the fight when she stopped dead on her tracks. "M-Mamo-chan.I think that we're not the only ones here."  
  
At this, all the senshi and G-boys turned to see what she was talking about still on their fighting stances. There stood several men dressed on brown robes and long white beards. They stood wide-eyed watching the quarreling teenagers where there was supposed to be standing the twelve mighty warriors, and not only that! There where only eleven of them. Gathering all the courage that he could muster, the elder cleared his throat.  
  
"Welcome strangers." He said in a kind tone. He didn't want to run any chances. For what he had seen so far of them, they could be demons for all he knew, and he didn't want to anger this demons dressed on those strange clothing.  
  
Usagi and Quatre straightened "Hi" they both said bowing.  
  
Looking back to the others that were still on their fighting stances, Quatre rolled his eyes and sighed. Usagi looked at them and cleared her throat once, and then twice.  
  
"Hey you guys knock it off." She said between her teeth.  
  
"But they could be the enemy Usagi." Said Rei eyeing the group of men.  
  
"If they were, they would have killed us by now while you were on your staring contest." Usagi said crossing her arms above her chest.  
  
"Fine!" The senshi and a very reluctant Mamoru straightened and looked at the robbed men. Duo smiled and quickly turned to see the man, Trowa smoothly walked and stood next to Quatre. Heero and Wufei looked at each other, shrugging they too joined the group.  
  
The elder looked up at Usagi. "Thank you Tenshi, for retaining your minions. We humbly require your assistance." He said bowing to her.  
  
"Ummm.I-" Usagi blinked several times trying to understand what the man was trying to say.  
  
"Injustice! No weak onna retains me from anything!" Wufei yelled at the man who recoiled back. Again Mamoru was about to say something when Usagi's hand stopped him.  
  
"What he said it's true." Usagi looked at the elder "I don't command them, they act with their own free will." She said kindly looking at the elder and then at Wufei. "As a matter of fact, I hadn't seen these boys in my life." She pointed at the G-boys.  
  
The elder blinked confused. "You-you have never seen each other before?"  
  
"Nope, never." Duo shook his head making his long chestnut braid lash left and right almost hitting Wufei in the process.  
  
"Then, you are not the Dragon Warriors?" One of the priests asked.  
  
"Dragon Warriors? What's that?" Minako asked, confusion written all over her face.  
  
"Oh dear Gods. I think that we've made a terrible mistake." The elder said getting a hold of the altar to steady himself before his legs buckled from underneath him. A priest went to help him stand.  
  
"Well, that's an understatement." Wufei growled crossing his arms above his chest. 


	3. ch 3 The Dragon Warriors

~~Dragon Quest ch 3~~  
  
Makoto looked at Wufei sternly. "I think he's feeling bad as it is, you don't have to rub it in, jerk." She spat. Again the group began to bicker against each other.  
  
"Please, could you tell us what's going on here." Mamoru turned to see the priest.  
  
"Well, I guess that since you're already here we might as well tell you." The priest motioned several men to open the doors. They walked to a large mess hall where tables where being filled with all sort of food. "My name is Cyaran, I am the eldest of the Dragon Priests. We worship the great Dragons, they in return give us their blessings."  
  
"So, you have big lizards roaming all over the place?" Minako asked sitting where the priest had directed.  
  
"Oh dear no. There are only six Dragons on the world. They are mystical creatures, entirely made out of magick. Each one gathers their magick from their own element. There is Ra, the Wind Dragon; Kage, the Chaos Dragon; Ifrit the Fire Dragon; Leviathan, the Water Dragon; Gea, the Earth Dragon; and Aluz, the Light Dragon. The six Dragons provide valance to the world, however two months ago, the spirits of the Dragons disappeared. That's when everything began to happen. The oasis of the desserts dried. The Fire Mountain on the Freezing lands stinguished, fertile lands died. Millions of produce withered before harvesting. The wind stopped and our windmills stopped working. The darkness is spreading out of the border of the Forest of Silence, and Sol is dimming everyday, and we fear that he too will stingüish in time." He finished slumping limply on the chair at the head of the table.  
  
"Sol? Who's he?" Duo asked picking some of what it looked like grapes from the bowl in front of him.  
  
"Sol is a big orb of light that provides us with warmth everyday." One of the priests looked at Duo as if he was the dumbest guy in the whole world.  
  
"So, without these Dragons of yours you world will slowly die." Quatre said sympathetically at the priest that looked now ten years older than when he saw him from the first time.  
  
"You are correct my young friend. We where desperate, so we recurred to the legend, and that's when we accidentally brought you here." He said looking very tired.  
  
"Legend?" Heero asked talking from the first time since they had arrived to the strange world.  
  
Cyaran nodded his head and cleared his throat. "Thousands of years ago, when this temple was only a dream to be constructed, the spirit of the Universe sent it's priest a vision." The priest smiled softly remembering the tale. "In this vision the priest saw the world in great peril, then the spirit told him that twelve great warriors would come to our aid from a distant world from where large metal structures moved, and the moon watched over earth. These warriors would have the planets blessings, as powers beyond those of regular humans. He said that the last sign would be that they would have the aid of the last Dragon, and that they would bring peace to this world once again." The priest finished his story watching as the young strangers seemed entranced by the tale as if they were little kids and their grandpa had told them a good night story.  
  
"So you where aiming for these warriors." Ami stated.  
  
"Yes, but we must have gotten wrong since we...well.got you." The priest that had helped the elder stand earlier answered sheepishly.  
  
"But don't worry," Cyaran said "We'll wee it that you are returned to your respective worlds." Makoto, Rei, Heero, Trowa, and Wufei nodded and stood, while Usagi, Ami Mamoru, Duo, and Quatre kept seated on their places. Minako was going to stand up but when she saw Usagi seated she remained on her seat.  
  
"So, you say that there is great peril, right?" Quatre looked up at the priest who looked back at him.  
  
"Why yes." He said confused.  
  
"And you say that these warriors where supposed to come, right?" Ami got her computer out.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"And you don't have any way of stopping what's happening now, right?" Mamoru crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"No, we're powerless of doing anything." Cyaran said regretfully.  
  
"And you have no idea what went wrong with the spell that would have called the Great Warriors, right?" Duo asked curiously.  
  
"No, we did everything right, but something went wrong." The other priest answered.  
  
"What's with all this questioning?" Wufei asked frustrated of being left standing.  
  
"Usagi, remember that we have our own world to worry about." Makoto said.  
  
"Yeah, Winner, Maxwell, for once I agree with the onna. We have to go to our own world." Wufei said crossing his arms.  
  
"You need help right?" Usagi stood to look the elder better. Nodding his yes, the elder looked at her straight in her eyes, his filled with curiosity. However hers where filled with determination. "Well, that settles it. We're staying." Usagi looked at Mamoru and Ami who nodded.  
  
"What? Are you crazy?!?! We have our own problems back home." Rei said between her teeth.  
  
"She's right, we have our own problems." Wufei said impatiently.  
  
"Wow Wu-man agreeing twice with a chick, this must be an omen." Duo joked dodging Wufei's fist.  
  
"We're staying." Said Usagi sternly. Heero let out an 'Hn' and walked to the door. Let them worry about what their going to do, this wasn't his mission, so there was nothing to argue about on his part.  
  
"But-" Rei again tried to convince Usagi otherwise when Usagi glared at her.  
  
"Don't you see that they need help!?! We have to help them! they are innocents Rei! Are you gonna let innocents die?" Usagi yelled hitting the table with her hands. That stopped Rei as well as Heero dead on their tracks.  
  
Hanging her head in shame Rei mumbled an apology. "You're right. I'll stay. I'm sorry."  
  
"Thanks, I knew you'll see it my way." Usagi smiled. "Now, what do you say?" She turned to see Makoto and Minako who nodded.  
  
"You know that we're always one hundred percent behind you." Minako smiled.  
  
"Yup" Makoto patted Usagi's head "We where bored at home anyways. We can make this our little vacation from being cupped doing nothing at home."  
  
~~ Besides them Duo and Quatre were trying their best to convince the others to stay.  
  
"C'mon Wu-man what do you say?" Duo asked with big begging eyes.  
  
"Maxwell, I told you not to call me that!" Wufei hissed.  
  
"So what do you say you guys? But whatever you say I'm staying. I have to help this people." Quatre said looking at them determinately. Trowa didn't say a thing. He just moved silently besides him. "Thanks." Quatre looked grateful at his tall friend. "So how about you?"  
  
Heero seemed debating with himself, however, after hearing about innocents dying he made up his mind. Damned his training, and damned his weakness for worrying for the innocents' well being. The same training that had stopped him from killing Relena that day. Giving Quatre his usual 'Hn' he moved to the other side.  
  
"Great Hee-chan! I knew you'd help!" Duo swung his arm over Heero's shoulder. Heero sent Duo his Death Glare although half heartily.  
  
"Hn" He.said?  
  
"Well Wufei, what do you say?" Quatre's eyes begged him to stay.  
  
Duo walked and stood in front of Wufei, he knew how to attack Wufei, oh yeah, and he was going to hit him where it hurt the must. "Yeah Wu-man, it would be very dishonorable to leave people in need you know." Duo's head shook in shame while trying with all his might to contain his giggles. Yup, that had to do the trick.  
  
Wufei stiffened while changing several shades of red all the while. "Fine, it's the honorable thing to do Maxwell, count me in." He said while walking where the others where. Duo almost squealed in delight. The old 'It's the honorable thing to do' scheme, it worked like a charm every time.  
  
Quatre's face lit up "Good I couldn't have bared not to help this people."  
  
~~  
  
Usagi walked with a smile on her face to Cyaran "So you heard the gang, we're staying." Usagi said triumphantly.  
  
"We're staying too." Quatre smiled to the priest.  
  
"But why would you help us? You don't even know us. You don't even know each other, for goodness sake." Cyaran asked, curiosity and wonder plaguing his heart too see complete strangers trying to help them no questions asked.  
  
"We'll if that's the problem we can fix it in no time." Usagi smiled. "I'm Tsukino Usagi, and this is my boyfriend Chiba Mamoru. That one over there with the blue hair is Mizuno Ami, besides her is Aino Minako. The tall one with brown hair standing besides the silent guy is Kino Makoto. The girl who screams a lot is Rei, and we'll gladly help you in what we can." Usagi finished her introductions.  
  
Before anyone could ask, Duo walked in front of the priest and started shaking his hand. "I'm Duo Maxwell. I may run, I may hide, but I never tell a lie. And my volunteering friend here is Quatre Raberba Winner." Duo pointed at Quatre who blushed. "Now, the 'silent one' with the uni-bang over there is Trowa Barton, the other one is Heero Yuy, and the last one who rants about injustice all the time is Wu-man." Duo finished giving a half bow.  
  
"God Damnit Maxwell, how many times I have to tell you that my name is Wufei, W-U-F-E-I!!!" Wufei yelled and then mumbled something about 'braided bakas', and 'injustice.'  
  
"Well now that we've introduced ourselves, I would like to see what these 'warriors' were supposed to do." Mamoru made his way to the chamber where they landed. Nodding Cyaran followed Mamoru, and after him all the other went thru the door. Again in front of the altar Cyaran stood in front of the smooth stone.  
  
"This is the path that takes you to the chamber where the eternal Dragons resided. However since their spirits left their bodies turned to stone statues. Behind this door are the trials. The Dragons were supposed to have to avatars each one." He said touching the coldness of the stone.  
  
"But we're only eleven, and if my calculations are correct there should be twelve of us." Ami said looking intensely at the rock. (FD: o.0 I don't think that you needed a calculator to find that out :p)  
  
"That's correct young Ami. That's why we're not entirely sure how you ended up here." Cyan said scratching gently his beard. "Now, the twelve warriors were supposed to go thru this trials to prove themselves worthy of the Dragons. No other person but the chosen ones can go thru this stone, since anyone would surely die on the trial grounds." He said.  
  
"May I?" Usagi said peaking at the door.  
  
"Why not." Cyan said getting out of her way.  
  
"It looks really heavy to push." Usagi said moving a hand tentatively over the smoothness of the stone noting how cold it was to her touch, but when she tried to push it her hand went thru the stone wall as if she was a ghost. 


	4. ch 4 Entering the Trials

~~Dragon Quest ch 4~~  
  
Usagi heard several gasps coming from behind her. She looked at Quatre who was besides her, looking for a sign on what to do. Shrugging Quatre pushed his had thru the wall. His, too went thru the stone. Shrugging again he pushed and walked into it, the wall seemed to swallow him whole. Trowa went right behind him. Mamoru took Usagi's hand, and with a small nod from her, he too pushed their way thru the wall.  
  
"Cool" Minako said running to the wall dragging Ami with her, half expecting to collide with it. They easily went thru the wall as if it wasn't there at all. Duo looked at the wall razing his hand tentatively, but took it away before actually touching it. Heero rolled his eyes in exasperation, grunting he grasped Duo's braid and yanked it going thru the wall with Duo on tow.  
  
"Hey! Hee~ro that hurts!" After they went thru the remaining 'chosen ones' couldn't hear Duo whine all the way to the other side anymore.  
  
Wufei looked disdainfully at the wall. Razing his eyebrow he crossed his arms above his chest. "There is no way that I'm gonna enter that do- AAHHH!!!"  
  
Makoto and Rei smiled dusting their hands after pushing Wufei thru the door. Rei only shook her head and walked in. Makoto looked at the priests that were still in shock. Smiling she waived at them before disappearing after her friends.  
  
"I think that we underestimated them." One of the priests said looking at the elder.  
  
"The Great Dragons know that they're doing. Lets just hope that they make it thru the trials." Cyaran said shrugging, sitting on his chair he prayed to the Gods that these young warriors would be able to help them.  
  
~~Inside the chamber~~  
  
The group found themselves on a large, poor lit, cavern-like dome. Looking carefully where they stepped, they tried to inspect the cavern.  
  
"There are some torches over there. Help me turn them on." Heero picked up several torches handing them to Wufei, Trowa, and surprisingly Mamoru, who went and lit it to the nearest wall. After all the torches were lit, they looked curiously at six doorways in front of them.  
  
Duo looked up to see a large stone black with weird symbols written on it. Squirming his eyes to read the plank he started from the first door to the last door. "Light, Water, Fire, Earth, Wind, Chaos." He finished reading.  
  
Wufei raised an eyebrow looking at Duo. "Wow Maxwell, now I can say that I've seen everything. I didn't know that you spoke Chinese, I'm quite impressed." Wufei said eyeing the sculpture.  
  
"What? Are you going blind Wu-man, that's plain English there." Duo said looking at Wufei funny.  
  
"No, you two are both wrong. That's Arab." Quatre said narrowing his eyes to see better.  
  
"You're wrong too little one. That's French." Trowa looked down at Quatre who tilted his head in confusion. (FD: Oooh kawaii!!! ^-^)  
  
"Wow, and he speaks." Makoto blinked looking at Trowa who looked back at her. "Never mind that, are you people blind? That's Japanese." Makoto pointed at the plank. All the others, including Heero, nodded in agreement.  
  
Mamoru frowned, how could those symbols change on each person's eyes? "Ami- "  
  
"I'm already on it." Ami said taking her computer out of her subspace pocket.  
  
"Hey cool, where did you got that from? I mean, it just came out of the blue! Are you in any way related to Heero? -this got a snort from Heero- 'cause he usually does that but with his gun." Duo peaked at the computer while asking question without taking a breath. Again he tried to watch the computer when Wufei pulled his braid.  
  
"Back off Maxwell." Wufei growled; however all the G-boys were itching to investigate how she had done the computer appear from nowhere. After several seconds the computer beeped getting everybody's attention.  
  
"That's weird." Ami frowned typing at light speed on her palmtop.  
  
"What's wrong Ami? What did you find out?" Rei asked Ami curiously.  
  
"According to my readings, there is nothing on those planks." She said closing the computer and making it disappear, getting more stares from the G-boys.  
  
"What do you mean by 'there is nothing on them?' there is clearly something written on them." Heero frowned looking again to the doors.  
  
"I mean just that. Those planks are supposed to be bare." She said trying to touch the carved letters. "Well, they feel real enough."  
  
"What now?" Minako asked trying to see beyond the dark halls.  
  
"I think we choose a door, remember how they said that each Dragon had two avatars? Well I think we discover who's who in here." Trowa said. (FD 0.0??? Trowa's speaking more than two words?!?!? Unbelievable *-*)  
  
"Ok then, lets line up and see if we go thru." Usagi said trying to decide where to go.  
  
Each one formed a line where they thought they belonged. On the door of Light stood Usagi and Minako; on the Fire door was Rei by herself, on the Wind door Heero and.Makoto?  
  
"Umm.Makoto? Why are you there?" Minako asked looking confused at the senshi of thunder.  
  
"Well, since there is no Thunder Dragon, I thought that this would be the next best thing." Makoto shrugged.  
  
On the Earth door stood Mamoru, Trowa, and Quatre. Looking from behind Duo raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Hey Q-man! I thought you'd be going to the light one since you're bright and innocent and stuff." Duo asked.  
  
Quatre shrugged "I thought that since I piloted SandRock Custom I'd have better chance here."  
  
"So.what about you Trowa? What brings you to this door?" Duo asked pointing at the plank.  
  
"."  
  
"Umm.Good argument man, I can give you that." Duo grinned at his silent friend that didn't dignify that with an answer.  
  
Continuing down the row Duo passed Ami whom was the only one standing in front of the Water door, "Uh, Chaos, now that's what I'm talking about. The Great Shinigami, God of Death has to belong to the Chaos Dragon." He grinned standing in front of the doorway.  
  
Wufei walked thru the doors looking at each of them. Light.no, with al what he had done, he definitely did not belong to Light. Water. weak, it couldn't be for him. Earth.to many people in front already. Wind.weak. Fire.*-shudders- there is no way I'm gonna pair up with that crazy onna* Moving away he sighed, his last resort was Chaos, Wufei thought, but it was better to be with braided baka than with any of those weak onnas.  
  
"Now what?" Makoto looked at Ami.  
  
"Well, now we go, or try to go in. If we can pass these doors then we know who's person goes with what Dragon." Ami said. "So.are we ready?" She turned to see each one of them. Seeing everybody nod they began to try the doors.  
  
~~~$@~~~~$@~~~~$@ 


	5. ch 5 Choosing Doors

~~Dragon Quest ch 5~~  
  
  
  
Usagi stepped and easily went thru the door, however Minako hit an invisible wall. Shrugging she turned to see how the others where doing.  
  
Rei looked what had happened to Minako; closing her eyes she gave a step forward. She didn't feel bumping on anything, so she opened her eyes just to find herself at the other side of the door. Letting out a breath, she waited to see how the others were holding up.  
  
Makoto looked as Heero inspected the door, without a second thought Heero stepped forward just to find himself.being blocked by an unseeing force. Snorting he moved out of the way so Makoto could take her turn. Makoto took a deep breath, taking it out slowly she moved her hand in front of her. Her hand suddenly was blocked too by the same wall that had stopped Heero. Shrugging she waited to see if the others had had better luck than her.  
  
In front of the Earth door, Mamoru, Trowa, and Quatre watched silently the others. Without a word Mamoru walked to the door and.was stopped by the magical barrier. Snorting very much alike Heero, he moved out of the way. Trowa looked at the door, walking he.went thru! Standing near the doorway Trowa waited for Quatre who smiled at him. Taking a step forward Quatre found his way blocked by the barrier. Trowa frowned, extending his had he tried to get out but found that his hand wasn't able to go out.  
  
"I'm trapped inside here" Trowa whispered.  
  
"Well, it looks that once you go in, you can't get out." Quatre said. "And it seems like I better get to another door. See you on the other side." Quatre moved away. Trowa nodded and waited for the second person before starting the trial.  
  
Ami tried to analyze the door, moving tentatively she raised a hand trying to find the barrier, however her hand went thru without a problem, exhaling in relief, she walked into the hallway inside the doorway. "That was easy enough." Ami whispered to herself looking at the outside waiting for her partner.  
  
"It's our turn." Wufei pushed Duo in front of him. Duo found himself being pushed against a wall, but before he could do anything Wufei pulled him out of the way. "Well Maxwell, it looks like the 'Great Shinigami' isn't from Chaos after all." Wufei walked to the door when 'wham!' he came bouncing back holding his nose before it started bleeding.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! That's for pushing me Wu-man. And it didn't work because you pushed me!" Duo said standing in front of the door again. "So, if you don't mind-" he dusted himself "I think I'll try it again." Duo crossed his arms. Shrugging Wufei looked for another door.  
  
(FD "Ok people hurry! Take your places." WD "Door Choosing. Take II, and.action!")  
  
Again everyone who was left choose another door. Quatre and Minako stood in front of the Wind door. Minako looked around her and saw Mamoru standing before the Water door. Raising an eyebrow she seemed to question Mamoru's choice.  
  
Mamoru shrugged "Earth is called 'the blue planet.' for something." Was the only thing he said.  
  
Quatre moved his hand up again, and as the last time it was stopped. Sighing he moved aside. Minako moved and mimicked Quatre's actions, raising her hand she pushed and.went thru. Relived she moved forward to stand by the door waiting. Wufei stood before the Earth door, now however; he was the only one standing in line. Moving cautiously this time Wufei raised his hand trying to touch for a wall, finding it he moved. Mamoru stared at the door; from the other side he could see Ami waiting for him to try to come in. Sighing, he extended his hand.  
  
"Nothing, blocked again." He moved.  
  
Heero walked in front of the Fire Door, nothing. Getting exasperated he moved swearing under his breath all the while that if he had his gun with him those damned doors would have been blasted by now.  
  
"Ok, now to see what happens." Makoto pushed her hand on the Chaos door. Nothing. "Kami! Don't they have a schedule or something? I don't have all day to be playing put the senshi thru the door!" Makoto looked at the door with disgust.  
  
Duo grinned and took a step forwards the spot that Makoto had vacated in front of the Chaos door. "Come to papa." Duo walked and.'wham!' found his face connecting on the barrier. "What??? But I-I hmph!" Duo moved sending a door a murderous look that would have rivaled Heero's.  
  
(Fire Dragon sitting on a chair that says 'director' on the back "Quickly you guys! Get in position! God, didn't we rehearse this before?" Wufei "Baka onna, this was supposed to be improvised." Fire Dragon -turning to Trowa- "This was supposed to be fast! We're getting behind schedule here!" Trowa "." Fire Dragon "You're right, I got to clam down." Water Dragon "0.o OoooKkkk. We got to keep going here." Fire Dragon "Fine, I just got to-" Water Dragon "Hey! you said that there would be no self insertion on this story!" Fire Dragon O.O "Umm.ups? Ok fine! I'm going, I'm going." Water Dragon "Door Choosing. Take III and.action!!!")  
  
Heero grunted amused at Duo's antics and moved to look at the Chaos door. Standing there Mamoru followed him. Quickly Heero raised his hand and.went thru. Letting out a breath he leaned on the wall waiting for the other. Mamoru shook his head and.walked in? Yes, he was on the other side with Heero in the Chaos door. There they waited for the signal to go inside.  
  
Makoto stood in front of the Earth door. "Well I guess that Earth is the counterpart of thunder anyways." She whispered raising her hand. Taking a deep breath she walked in. "Yes! At last, I was getting tired of this game." She said smugly standing next to Trowa who looked at her but remained silent.  
  
Wufei looked at the four doors remaining. Walking to the Wind door he poked it with his finger finding the barrier. "Kuso!" He swore before staring at the now three options left.  
  
Quatre looked at Rei who had her arms crossed in front of her. Walking he poked the door finding the magical wall stopping him. Giving her a shrug he moved aside. Duo played with the end of his braid while trying to figure out where to go. Shrugging he decided to go to the Light door. Nothing again.his hand wasn't able to go thru the door.  
  
(Fire Dragon -holding a bottle of Tylenol for dear life- "Can't you do things right?!?! All I ask of you is to go thru the doors and what do you do? You make a mess!!!" Duo "Hey! this wasn't part of my contract!" Water Dragon "Why don't we try this again huh? maybe we can get this right?" Duo "Ok.but what is my motivation for this scene?" -Fire Dragon and Water Dragon face vault- Fire Dragon "Umm.how about all the candy you can eat?" Heero, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei "NNNNOOOO!!!!!!" Duo -grinning- "You got yourself a deal." Water Dragon "Door Choosing. Take IV and.action!")  
  
Moving to the Wind door Duo poked it finding.nothing. Duo blinked several times before walking in.  
  
"So nice of you to drop by." Minako smiled at Duo.  
  
"Sure thing babe." Duo winked at Minako waiting for the last two.  
  
Quatre watched as Duo entered the Wind door, sighing he stared at the Water door. Walking, he raised his hand and got to the other side easily. Smiling shyly at Ami, they waited for the last one of the group to select a door.  
  
Wufei debated in which door to go. Light, and -shudder- Fire. All the others had their two already, and this were the only two who were left. *Light, anything except that crazy onna.* raising his hand *Blocked, kusoyaro! Now I have to go with that woman* Resigned he walked to the fire door and walked in. Glaring at Rei -and getting glared back- he yelled. "We're all in now." Wufei proclaimed. (Fire Dragon -hitting her head on the table murmuring about something inaudible- Water Dragon enters and pokes her with a stick. Fire Dragon "Wha- oh, about time." -eleven separate pair of eyes glare at her-)  
  
"What? What do you mean 'we are all in?' does that means that I'm gonna be by myself?" Usagi nearly panicked.  
  
"Calm down Usako, I'm sure we'll see each other again on the other side of the door." Mamoru said from his door hoping she wouldn't have a panic attack.  
  
"Yeah Usagi, we'll be outta here in no time!" Minako smiled although she wasn't sure how long it would take them to go thru these trials.  
  
~~~$@~~~$@~~~$@  
  
Fire Dragon "At last! We're done with this! I know that this is not a shock for anybody, but I do think that those are the perfect powers for each of them, so at least this is over with. Now, -glaring at Wufei- explain to me Wu-chan, why it took you FOUR tries to get it right!!"  
  
Wufei "It wasn't my fault, weak onna, it was you and your stupid 'choose the door' idea."  
  
Water Dragon "Umm.the only question is: why are you interacting with the characters now?"  
  
Fire Dragon "It's because is easier to tease my dear G-boys than the DBZ or Sailor Moon characters ^-^V. They have more issues than the others."  
  
Quatre -getting mad- "Hey! that was not nice"  
  
Trowa "Now you've done it."  
  
Duo -diving behind Heero- "Oh no! he's going on 'Zero mode' We're gonna die!"  
  
Fire Dragon ^-^ "See, more issues."  
  
Water Dragon -_-;;; "Well, now please review."  
  
Fire Dragon "Yes! Review or I'll make my Wu-chan cut ya'll into little pieces."  
  
Wufei " 0.o Why don't you send Heero instead? He's the trigger-happy one."  
  
Fire Dragon "Umm.I think that he's busy enough already."  
  
Water Dragon -points at where Heero and Duo are- "Heero's trying to convince Duo that Quatre is not going to kill him."  
  
Fire Dragon -shrugs- "Now please review." 


	6. ch 6 Trials of Light, Wind, and Fire

~~Dragon Quest ch 6~~  
  
"Fine." Usagi breathed shakily and walked inside the hallway. Once inside she found herself walking into a very dark rock make pass way, closing her eyes she wiled the crystal out of her. Immediately the Silver Imperium Crystal appeared in front of her, giving her soft light it illuminated the path. Walking even deeper into the cave she reached a large hall. Before she could do anything, however, the walls drizzled out and Usagi found herself on a large plane. Black clouds hovered over her; suddenly she heard something that paralyzed her completely. Fear, no, terror filled her body.  
  
"Oh Gods, please no." Usagi covered her ears. Again the sounds made her look up just in time to see the sky being illuminated by a long snake of electricity. "AAAHHHH!!! I hate storms!" Usagi sobbed while trying to find a place to hide. Another thunder crashed not too far away from her. "I-I can't go on thru this.(sob) I hate thunders!" Usagi shut her eyes, falling to the ground.  
  
"I know you can do it" A soft voice whispered from inside the crystal. Little by little a small light separated itself from the crystal forming the figure of Queen Serenity; barely five inches tall with a pair of translucent fairy wings that changed of color each time a lightning touched the sky. Her hair was adorned by the royal hairdo of the Moon Kingdom and a small crown between the 'odangos'.  
  
"What? Mo-mother?"  
  
"Yes little one. You are strong, I know you can get to the other side if you will yourself to." The miniscule Queen looked kindly at her daughter.  
  
"But I'm scared. I-I don't think I can." Usagi sobbed while bringing her knees to her chest.  
  
"Believe in yourself Usagi, you have the Silver Crystal and you have your friends at your side all the time. If not in body, they are with you in spirit, as I am with you right now." Queen Serenity smiled at her.  
  
"Yes I have them, and I will not let them down. I have to help these people." Usagi stood shakily on her feet. "I have to do this for them, I will not give up. I can do this." Queen Serenity nodded and disappeared inside the Silver Crystal again. Gathering all her courage Usagi put one foot in front of the other blocking the sounds of the thunder and lightning, putting them behind her. Before she knew it a doorway stood in front of her. Quickly she entered the door. Giving a sight of relief she looked at her surroundings. Six large Dragons stood on a circle. Letting a little yelp she considered diving into the doorway again, but looking at them better she realized that they were statues, and besides them there where six doors, one of which she had just come out. Peering on the one next to her, she could make out Rei with Wufei walking down a path.  
  
~~$@~~$@  
  
Rei rolled her eyes after hearing Wufei keep ranting about weak onnas and the injustice of being stuck with one for five minutes straight. Leaving the stubborn man behind, she walked forwards but stopped abruptly. Wufei noticed that he was now alone, looking at where she had left, he started walking after Re when he saw her stop abruptly.  
  
"What's wrong onna?" Wufei narrowed his eyes trying to make out an enemy while reaching for his katana.  
  
"It's too dark in here." Rei frowned.  
  
"What?" Wufei visible relaxed and took his hand off the hilt of his sword.  
  
"It's too dark to continue. Now wait." Rei reached into.thin air (FD: of course we know she got into her subspace pocket ^-~) and retrieved a flashlight. Wufei stood there wide-eyed, looking at the flashlight. Gaining his composure quickly he walked after her.  
  
"I think Maxwell's right. Are you by any chance related with Yuy or can all Japanese people make things appear from out of the blue?" Wufei asked sarcastically more to himself than to Rei.  
  
Ignoring him Rei kept walking. Suddenly a low rumble came from under her. "Wha-what was that?" Rei asked nervously. Another quickly followed the first rumble, bigger this time. The ground began to shake making cracks as big as a cannon. The aperture kept growing leaving them both with no place to run.  
  
"We have to get out of here!" Wufei yelled taking Rei's hand, but Rei kept frozen, glued to the ground. "C'mon onna! Move!" Wufei tugged Rei's hand until she snapped out of her panicked state. Nodding weakly she began to walk. Wufei let go of Rei's hand trying to stay on his feet; however, the ground beneath him shook violently and gave way.  
  
"Wufei!!!" Rei glanced down to see Wufei hanging over the edge of the pit. He had caught the edge of the riff with one hand, gripping it for dear life. Under him a river of lava ran burning away whatever was unfortunate enough to fall into it.  
  
"Wufei! Give me your hand, I'll pull you out!" Rei reached for Wufei trying to grip his hand.  
  
"No!" Wufei snapped trying to get a hold on some roots besides him.  
  
"C'mon, I won't let you fall! We don't have time to be stubborn right now! Now give me you're goddamned hand!" Rei growled.  
  
"Baka onna, I won't take your hand because I don't want both of us to fall into the lava! At least one of us has to get out of- AAAHHHH!!!" Wufei's hand slipped from his hold on the cliff. He felt himself falling into the abysm; he waited for the impact on the sizzling lava. However he felt a hand grabbing him with a firm grip.  
  
"Got ya!" Rei smiled.  
  
"I told you to get out. There is no way that yo-Ahhhh" Wufei felt himself being hauled up. With a last pull Rei threw Wufei safely away from the edge. Sitting Rei panted from exhaustion.  
  
"Well, it seems that all those years fighting youmas and Makoto's arm wrestling contests paid off." Rei smiled.  
  
"You ok?" Rei asked. Nodding Wufei looked at Rei with new eyes, actually it looked very much like.respect. Standing up he reached and pulled her to her feet.  
  
"Thank you." Wufei half bowed "for saving my life." He straightened. Suddenly everything changed. The ground stopped shaking, and walls appeared revealing a door. Quickly they walked to it.  
  
"The exit." Rei breathed in relief; walking thru it with Wufei behind her they finished their trial.  
  
~~~$@~~~$@  
  
Rei walked inside a large cavern just to be attacked by a pair of 'odangos'.  
  
"Oh Rei! Thanks Kami you're alive!" Usagi hugged Rei, inspecting her for any scratches. "I thought you two would fall." Usagi's eyes shined with unsheathed tears.  
  
"Of course I'm ok! I was worried about you!" Rei tried to pry Usagi off her.  
  
"Ha! I ace it! I even came out before you did." Usagi pouted, then she turned to Wufei. "Are you ok?" Usagi asked timidly.  
  
"Yes." Wufei answered before turning to examine the cavern, leaving the two girls alone. Rei raised an inquisitive eyebrow to Usagi.  
  
"I could see you." Usagi shrugged showing Rei the next door where they could see Minako and Duo coming thru the path.  
  
~~~$@~~~$@  
  
"So.we just have to find the exit, right?" Minako eyed nervously her surrounds.  
  
"Yup!" Duo walked confidently although staying alert for any enemies. Minako stayed as close as she could to Duo.  
  
"Do you know where to go?" Minako asked.  
  
"Well, if we go straight we have to at least get to a wall." Duo started to get nervous too. They had been walking for a long time, and they hadn't come across any wall or door; it seemed like they where walking on a big void ready to drop into an endless pit. Their only light was that of a small lighter that Duo had brought out before going into the dark hall.  
  
Suddenly several voices echoed startling Duo and Minako. Duo strained to hear the faint voices that to his surprise, called him. Paying close attention to them, Duo could make out phrases that after several seconds, became louder and louder.  
  
"You let us down."  
  
Duo's eyes widened. "No, it-it can't be. Fa-father Maxwell?"  
  
"You let us die without trying to help us." Another voice appeared close to Duo's ear.  
  
"N-no! I-I tried to help all I could Sister Helen!!!" Duo covered his ears trying to block the voices.  
  
"No, you just watched us die. You just watched them as they were burned alive! You saw me die slowly being taken by the plague!"  
  
"You're wrong!!! I-I did all I could! I tried to help you Solo!" Duo fell into the ground covering his hears while sobbing. "I-I tried, I couldn't do anything!!! The church was already burned!!! I wasn't able to do anything."  
  
"You were too late. You let us burn alive!" Father Maxell's Voice echoed again, this time closer to Duo.  
  
"Now we're here in hell, and you're alive, smiling and happy. You condemned us to be strayed without any chance of going to eternal sleep. All because of you." Sister Helen's voice snapped reproachful.  
  
~~  
  
Minako looked alarmed as Duo screamed to invisible people all around them, sobbing and saying that he was sorry. *Sorry for what? What's happening here?* Looking around she tried to see what was the thing that had put Duo into such state. Within seconds Minako hears voices coming, surrounding her.  
  
"Minako no baka, you're worst than odango. Always ditzy, you can't do anything right! I have no idea why you are second in command, you're a good for nothing." Minako jumped in surprise. *Now who's that, no it couldn't be.Rei?*  
  
"What are you talking about?" Minako looked wildly around.  
  
"You're a disgrace for the senshi's, you can't do anything without screwing it up."  
  
".Makoto?" Minako stammered while forgetting completely about Duo who was now looking at his hands sobbing, mumbling about a church on fire.  
  
"It's your fault that everybody died. If it wasn't for Usagi we would be dead now."  
  
"Ami? Bu-but how can you say that!!" Minako screamed.  
  
"You weren't a good leader. You lead us to our deaths. Why can't you be more intelligent? Why didn't you prevent us for dying by Metallia's and Beryl's hands?"  
  
"Queen Serenity.I-I didn't know, I didn't think." Minako sobbed.  
  
"Precisely, you didn't think. You shouldn't be Sailor Venus; It's your fault that the Silver Millennium was destroyed. With your impertinence, you let the enemy wiped the Moon out. You let me die, you let my mother die, you let my Endymion die. Now is your turn to die." The voice said with venom.  
  
"U-Usagi? No, no it can't be. She couldn't, you couldn't, no. You are not Usagi. What ever I had done, she forgave me. You can't be Usagi!!! Usagi is kind and loving! She wouldn't have reproached anything to anybody!!! I have done all I could! I-I am the way I am to cheer everybody up in the time of need, to make them feel at ease on stressful situations! To remember that there is always a way! To show them that there is always HOPE on dark times!!!" With that Minako heard a low rumble putting all the other voices to silence, to never be heard again. A lone tear ran down Minako's cheek before she turned around. Looking besides her, Minako saw Duo still kneeling on the ground.  
  
~~  
  
Voice after voice Duo felt them coming at him, accusing him of being alive, being the way he was while everything around him was in war. Feeling as if there was no way out, Duo kept chanting to himself. 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I couldn't, I-I it wasn't my fault!!!'  
  
"You irresponsible little dimwit, crying as the weak man you are. How dishonorable, you aren't fit to be a gundam pilot. You're a disgrace of a warrior!" A voice spat every word with loathing.  
  
"I do my job! I do it the best I can! You can't complain Wu-man!!!" Duo cried pitifully.  
  
"But your best is not enough. You put us in danger more than once already."  
  
"Oh c'mon Trowa, it wasn't my fault. Those damned Oz soldiers weren't supposed to be there!" Duo tried to defend himself.  
  
"You take everything as a joke. How can you joke when millions of lives depend on us?"  
  
"Not you too Q-man, not you too. Don't I deserve a little credit here?"  
  
"Yeah, you deserve credit on letting yourself being caught. I had to go get you out before you opened your big mouth and tell them about our gundams. But everybody is expendable."  
  
"He-Heero? You blame me too? Well is not like I told them 'come here and get me!!!' Like some stupid blonde girl I know and I don't want to say her name. I didn't just give up!" Duo yelled into the void. "I-I didn't do it on purpose! A-and I didn't ask you to rescue me." Duo whispered. "But you did, you came back for me, you found me and took me away from the torture, you said that I was needed." Duo's eyes hardened. "Heero said that I was needed, that not everybody was expendable! Did you hear?! He wanted me alive! You are not Heero! My Heero said that I had to stay alive! That he wouldn't let me die by Oz hands! You're just playing with my mind! Wu-man's always threatening of killing me, but he knows that I give everything each time I fight on Death Scythe Hell!!! Trowa knows of the dangers of being a pilot. Quatre knows that I'm fighting for those millions of people too! And Heero.Heero knows that I wouldn't give up on anything. Now I know that you're not them. Did you hear that?!?! I know you aren't my friends!!! I've got to get out of here for my friends!!! I've got to stay alive for my friends.I've got to stay alive for Father Maxwell, Sister Helen, and Solo, I know that they would have wanted me to stay alive, and.I've got to stay alive for.for him." Duo whispered letting a deep breath feeling a great weight being lifted from his shoulders.  
  
~~  
  
Minako watched as Duo fought his inner demons just as she had. She didn't dare to interrupt him, this was his trial and she knew that she couldn't do anything for him. Feeling helpless Minako waited to see the outcome. Suddenly Duo straightened, his eyes became cold and whispered something to himself. Minako smiled *He did it. He came thru!* It was just as hers had been, Duo had conquered his fears.  
  
Duo blinked several times before noticing Minako standing next to him. Picking himself up, he turned to see his surroundings. He was standing in the middle of a small room, with a door in front of him and a door behind him.  
  
"So.I think we made it." Duo said in a tired voice before smiling widely.  
  
"Yup, we made it." Minako smiled. "Now lets get out of here. This place gives me the creeps and I want to know if the others are out yet." Minako pulled Duo's hand. "Say, I hope that you weren't talking about me when you say 'that dumb blond' back there." She pouted playfully.  
  
"Never." Duo smiled, letting her go thru the door first. Looking one more time back, a single tear ran down his cheek. "I promise, I'm gonna stay alive for all of you." He whispered before going thru the door himself.  
  
~~~$@~~~$@  
  
Minako came out of the door just to be tackled by Usagi and Rei.  
  
"Oh thanks the goddess you're alright!" Usagi hugged Minako. "We saw you in there, just standing staring at nothing when you started to scream, and I was so worried!" Again Usagi inspected Minako for any kind of scratches.  
  
Minako's eyes glazed with unshared tears. Taking Usagi and Rei at arms length, she looked at them. "U-Usagi, Rei, I-I'm sorry for not being stronger, for being such a ditz, I swear I did everything I could to prevent Queen Beryl's attack, but.but-" Minako fell to the ground when Usagi got a hold on her shoulders and lifted her chin to see her eyes.  
  
"Minako, listen to me, it's ok. I don't blame you for anything." She smiled kindly at Minako.  
  
"R-really?" Minako looked hopefully to Usagi.  
  
"Of course I don't." Usagi smiled.  
  
"And I don't think you're a ditz.all the time." Rei smiled, kneeling to be face to face to Minako.  
  
"You don't?" Minako asked, watching as the girls nodded their heads she hugged them. "Oh thanks you guys!" Again Minako hugged them feeling relieved.  
  
~~  
  
Wufei hearing the commotion approached the girls. Seconds after Minako started crying, Duo came outside the door and moved to give the girls their time. Stepping close to Wufei he gave his famous grin.  
  
"Fancy meeting you here Wu-man." Duo smiled, however Wufei didn't take notice of his ever-hated nickname since he watched the girls.  
  
"What's wrong with the weak onna Maxwell?" Wufei crossed his arms looking at the scene.  
  
Hearing this Duo went serious. "If that girl went thru the same of what I went thru, she's the strongest girls I've ever met in my life." Duo said with a serious face, and with that he went to inspect the cavern leaving a very perplex Wufei behind him.  
  
Wufei blink, blink Shrugging he went after Duo.  
  
~~  
  
"Now who's next?" Rei looked at the doors left. Pointing the next Usagi and the girls moved to the Earth Door.  
  
  
  
~~~$@~~~$@~~~$@  
  
Fire Dragon "Well, what do you think?"  
  
Duo "Why so much angst?"  
  
Wufei "And why did I have to be rescued by an onna?"  
  
Fire Dragon "Hey! We woman can be strong!"  
  
Wufei "Riiiigght.keep telling that to yourself onna."  
  
Fire Dragon "Grrr.just for that I'm gonna make you do terrible things. Maybe I'll embarrass you in all the other chapters.  
  
Wufei " #.# Nooooo!!!! Anything but that." -falls to knees and begs-  
  
Fire Dragon "Then be a good character and don't complain."  
  
-Wufei walks out muttering about injustice and weak onnas.-  
  
Fire Dragon "Yeah Wuffie, I love you too! ^-^ Now please review." 


	7. ch 7 Trials of Earth, Water, and Chaos

Dragon Quest  
  
Ch 7  
  
Makoto waited for everybody to finish entering their trials before moving to her own. To her surprise, she found Trowa leaning on the frame of the door, waiting for her.  
  
"Hey silent boy, what, waiting for me? You're so sweet." Makoto smiled patting Trowa's shoulder.  
  
Trowa didn't even flinch, and started walking. Looking behind the door, Makoto and Trowa stopped dead on their tracks. Inside was a vast jungle, and in the far left, they could see a temple-like structure covered with vines and foliage. Walking further into the jungle, they found a large rock with a piece of paper over it. Reaching down, Trowa picked the paper.  
  
"The two chosen must reach the temple. One against the other, they will compete, And without helping the two must succeed." He read putting the paper down.  
  
"I hate riddles! And who the hell wrote that anyway? It doesn't even rhyme correctly!" Makoto looked at the paper with disdain.  
  
(FD "0.# Ouch, that hurt. Flamed by my own characters. T.T" Makoto "Well, if you learned how to rhyme." -FD pokes at Wufei with a stick- Wufei "Injustice woman!" FD "^-^ why thank you for defending me Wuffie." Wufei "0.0????")  
  
Looking around, they found two paths that ran almost parallel to each other; just a thin layer of grass helped distinguish that they ran separately.  
  
"Well, I think this is it Trowa. Gook luck, and remember that both of us have to make it to the end." Makoto extended her hand. Trowa looked from the offered hand to the owner, and after a thought, he decided to shake her hand. No harm done on shaking her hand that he could see.  
  
"Good luck to you too." Trowa offered before taking his place on the other path.  
  
"Well, ready.set.go!" Makoto and Trowa sprang forward. About half a mile after their starting line, they found their first obstacle. A giant tree was the only way of climbing a cliff, which stood in front of them.  
  
Makoto looked up at the tree, sizing it up. On the other trail, Trowa looked up, and with a swift move he jumped to the lower branches. From there, he looked down at Makoto who was still looking up.  
  
"Can you do it?" Trowa yelled, looking at her, almost betting that she couldn't.  
  
Makoto looked up. Nodding, she started to jump up. With the grace of a circus performer, as if she had done before, she jumped in a matter of seconds to where he was. She looked at Trowa who noticed that she hadn't even broken a sweat climbing the tree.  
  
"See, I can do it for myself." She smiled.  
  
Trowa raised an eyebrow; it looked like this girl was stronger than he had previously thought. Finding themselves on flat ground once again, Makoto waited for him to position himself on his trail.  
  
"Ready?" She asked. With a curt nod from Trowa, both of them started again. After a while both dropped to a steady run, none gaining at the other, but not falling behind either. Trowa was actually impressed at her stamina, after running about five miles, she didn't show any signs of stopping any time soon, not that he was tired, but it intrigued him how a girl so slim could run that much without a break.  
  
Entering the jungle, they both began to realize something. The more they ran, the more the temple seemed to get farther away.  
  
"That's odd.it looks as.if we're running.the wrong direction." Trowa slowed a bit.  
  
Makoto looked at him. That was exactly what she had been thinking. While looking at him, Makoto didn't notice a root in front of her. Tripping, she let go a yell while landing in a puddle.  
  
~~  
  
Trowa looked behind him, just to see her landing on what it seemed a puddle of mud, however looking at it better, and watching as Makoto started to sink in it, he realized that it wasn't mud, but quick sand in which she had landed. Carefully, he walked to the edge of the pool, extending a hand he waited for her to take it, but what she did surprised him. Instead of taking his hand, Makoto slapped it away.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Makoto asked him.  
  
It took Trowa several seconds to catch up with her meaning. "I'm helping you get out."  
  
"Exactly, 'helping you' being the key word on that sentence." Makoto saw as he looked confused at her. *sigh* "Don't you remember, we can't help each other. If you help me, we'll loose for sure." She said while trying to stay afloat.  
  
Trowa looked surprised at her. This girl was going to let herself die on quick sand just because it would make them loose? Shaking his head, Trowa extended his hand for a second time.  
  
"Hold on to my hand, I'm gonna get you out of there." Trowa tried to grab her hand on his.  
  
"No! don't you see? You have to get out before the trial ends." Makoto told him, panic starting to set in as the sand started to swallow her leaving just her head and one hand out. "Just please, take care of Usagi for me.It seems that I won't be able to guard her anymore." Makoto prompted him.  
  
"No." Trowa looked at her. Makoto looked at him in surprise.  
  
"Huh?" Makoto blinked as she saw Trowa looking around.  
  
"I won't do it since you'll be there to do it yourself." Trowa said while picking up a large branch that was lying around. Quickly, he threw the branch near her. "Now hold on, I'm going to pull you out."  
  
"But the parchment said-" Makoto said while grabbing the branch.  
  
"What it said is not important, we have to get out of here alive." Trowa said while grabbing her hand and pulling her out completely.  
  
"Thank you." Makoto smiled, looking herself she grimaced. "Urg, I'm a mess. And I didn't even pack extra clothes!" She whined trying to make a joke.  
  
Before they could start again, the landscape changed for that of the cavern. Again there were two doors, one in front and one behind them. Looking down, Makoto and Trowa found a small piece of paper. Picking it up, he read out loud.  
  
"To complete any task, you have to put everything aside and work together. Work as one and rejoice as one, your goal has been accomplished, go now and receive your price."  
  
"What? That's it? We're home free to go?" Makoto raised an eyebrow.  
  
"It looks like it." Trowa said waiting for her to go thru the door.  
  
~~~$@~~~$@  
  
"Makoto!" Three voices rang as one. Makoto found herself being held down by two smiling faces while another looked at her within a safe distance of the two blonds.  
  
"I'm so glad that you're out!" Minako hugged her friend.  
  
"Hehe, I'm glad to be out. Thanks to him, I was able to get out of that fun house." Makoto sighed in relief, looking at Trowa. Moving to him, Makoto offered him her hand. This time Trowa accepted it without seconds' thoughts. "Thanks man, I owe you one." She smiled.  
  
Nodding, he moved to where Duo and Wufei watched the scene.  
  
"So, you have a girlfriend now?" Duo smiled slyly winking at Trowa.  
  
Ignoring him, Trowa looked around looking for the rest. Wufei quickly catched up.  
  
"They are not out yet." Wufei said curtly, turning to see the next door.  
  
~~~$@~~~$@~~~$@  
  
Inside the Water Door, Ami walked transfixed looking at the crystals around them. Behind her, Quatre also watched how the large stalactites rose at least five feet tall, made solemnly out of what it seemed glass. The tall structures catched every ray of light that came from the ceiling, multiplying them and sending it in every direction on the cavern.  
  
"Incredible, I had never seen such beauty." Quatre breathed, his voice traveled in echoes down the cavern.  
  
"Indeed this is a rare sight." Ami inspected them, but did not touch them, instead she hugged herself as the coldness of the cavern started to set in.  
  
"What do you think they are made of?" Quatre looked at them carefully trying to determine what kind of rock or crystal was able to dissipate light like that. After a couple of seconds, he too felt a cold wind coming his way.  
  
"I'm not sure, they aren't any kind of rock I've ever seen." Ami frowned. "But they seem to be made out of ice." She thought out loud.  
  
Slowly, Quatre's hand reached to touch one. Running his fingers over the cold surface, Quatre felt as if they where suddenly on the Antarctica. Coldness ran thru his body, and his clothes provided little comfort for him.  
  
"Oh Kami, NO!" Quatre heard Ami yell from behind him. Turning quickly, he discovered that he couldn't move his legs.  
  
"What?!?" Quatre looked in disbelief as his legs were encased to his knees on ice. Taking her computer, Ami tried to analyze the ice. Her fingers flew over the small keyboard giving her no indication on what could be happening.  
  
"This is no good! The Mercury computer says that there is nothing there!" Ami cried.  
  
Quatre's eyes widened when the ice started to grow, taking more of his body. By now, Quatre was covered to his hips.  
  
"Is there any way that we can break it?" Quatre's voice didn't cover the hint of panic that he felt.  
  
"I-I don't know!" Ami tried on her head to imagine all kinds of ways to pull him out. "Grr.what kind of help can I give when all my attacks are made of ice? I would only make it worse."  
  
Quatre looked at her helplessly, the ice had covered his chest already. Ami looked wildly around trying to find something to break the ice with, however, there were only the unforgiving stalactites that had started everything.  
  
"No, no, no, no! why can't I do anything?" Ami started to cry looking as how only Quatre's head was left.  
  
"Help!" Quatre said before being swallowed by the ice.  
  
"Nooooo!!!!" Ami cried and started hitting the ice with her bare fists. "I won't let you die, I wont let you die!" Ami repeated like a mantra while hitting the ice. Driblets of blood fell to the ice. Hit after hit, the ice chipped off Quatre's body, making Ami hit it even more frantically. Wherever her blood touched, the ice melted with a loud hiss, until Quatre was finally free of the ice.  
  
Chocking on little pieces of ice, Quatre was able to breathe once again.  
  
"Oh thanks the goddess you're alright!" Ami cried again, holding Quatre who looked a little blue, but his color started to return to him slowly.  
  
"Thank you. You saved my life." Quatre gave her a weak smile before looking up and gasping.  
  
Looking where he was looking up Ami could see a door. Picking herself up, she helped Quatre to his feet. "Lets go, the rest must be waiting for us." She smiled before drying her tears with the back of her hands. Nodding, they walked thru the door.  
  
~~~$@~~~$@  
  
This time, Ami wasn't the only one to be trampled by the girls. Quatre too, found himself being inspected to see if he was completely fine.  
  
"Are you ok?" Trowa asked concerned looking at the blond pilot.  
  
"Yes, Ami-san here helped me." He smiled. Behind him, Wufei took off his white shirt, handing it to Quatre, leaving him just with his blue tank top. (FD *drools* WD over intercom "mop on aisle 3 please, I repeat mop on aisle 3 please.") Quatre accepted it gratefully and put it on trying to keep warm.  
  
Walking to Ami, Trowa and Quatre bowed. "Thanks you for saving his life." Trowa said making Ami blush.  
  
"Yeah, thanks babe." Duo hugged her making Ami blush even more if possible. From his post, Wufei gave her a curt nod. He was learning even more about these girls and their strength.  
  
Near Ami, Usagi ripped some of her long skirt, making long pieces to wrap on Ami's knuckles. "There, much better!" Usagi smiled as she inspected her work.  
  
"Thank you." Ami smiled looking around, and then she frowned. "But, where are Mamoru-san and Heero-san?" She inquired when she didn't see them.  
  
"They haven't got out of there yet." Rei frowned, looking at the Chaos door.  
  
~~~$@~~~$@~~~$@  
  
Heero and Mamoru looked at the other expectantly, after what it seemed hours, both of them stopped their staring contest and looked at the door.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Mamoru looked at Heero again. "Look kid, I don't like you, you don't like me, but we have to go through this together. What do you say if we let aside our dispute of earlier and cooperate on this one?"  
  
Heero looked at him as a hawk would watch its prey. He did not trust him, but what he had said was true. If he wanted to see his comrades again, he had to work with him. *At least until we get out of here* Heero thought eyeing the door in front of him.  
  
"Hn." Heero.said before moving to the door. Giving a shrug, Mamoru followed him.  
  
To their surprise, Heero and Mamoru entered the same room that they had been before choosing the doors. Yep, there it was the big stone door, the little statues, the altar filled with blood, the door going to where they ate, the- Wait a minute.the altar filled with blood?!?! What the hell? That wasn't there before! Both, Heero and Mamoru looked intently at the altar, just a small piece of cloth lay on one corner of the altar. Something was behind it, that was for sure, but what they didn't know.  
  
Turning to see each other, Heero gave him a curt nod, and with that they decided to investigate. However, what they saw there made their blood turn cold, even Heero's mask fell leaving his emotions show freely. Emotions that he thought he would never have again. There on a pile behind the altar where littered the bodies of the senshis' and the G-boys. Heero couldn't believe what he saw, all his comrades, his only friends were lying in the floor covered in blood. Wufei's tunic was covered by a coppery color; Quatre's blond hair was now tainted by his own blood. Trowa's body lay spread in front Quatre's as if he had been trying to protect him from something, and in the back, Duo's body lay bloody, his hair had come out of his usual braid, and fell all over the ground like a halo around him, absorbing the blood around him giving him a macabre look to the already horrifying scene. Behind him, Mamoru was in a similar state of shock.  
  
"True leaders know when to face difficult tasks, even if it means to sacrifice their followers or themselves." A femenine voice said. Suddenly, the bodies started to float forming a line. "Now then, you as leaders must decide. Take your lives, and their will be returned. Leave them be, and continue your mission, get out of here alive and the trial will be done. You then can go back to your worlds and this will be saved from destruction." A pair of daggers appeared over the bloody altar. "Choose your faiths then. Your lives or theirs and the lives of everybody on this world, it's all in your hands." The voice disappeared, leaving Heero and Mamoru to decide their future.  
  
~~~$@~~~$@~~~$@  
  
G-boys as senshi alike, watched in disbelief at the scene before them. After hearing Usagi and Minako give a loud scream, the G-boys had ran to see what had scared them to make them yell like that. Looking thru the last door, their eyes widened as they watched entranced the scene in front of them. However once they saw the daggers appear, everyone paled. Within a second Duo tried to step inside the door finding it impossible, then he started to pound on the field frantically, calling out to Heero to stop.  
  
"Don't worry, they won't do it." Rei tried to joke.  
  
"Yeah, they know better than to kill themselves." Usagi looked at the door. Duo turned to look at her, his face as white as ash while grabbing Usagi by her shoulders.  
  
"You don't understand!" He yelled while shaking her not too gently. "Of course he will!!! He is suicidal! They're practically giving him a self- destructing device!!!" Again Duo turned to the door.  
  
Makoto looked confused at Trowa who shrugged. "It's like giving candy to a child." He said before turning to see the door.  
  
"Duo, calm down," Usagi put a hand over his shoulder. "Mamo-chan won't let him kill himself." She tried to reassure the hyper-ventilating boy.  
  
~~~$@~~~$@~~~$@  
  
Heero looked from the dagger to the bodies of his friends floating by his side, without a second thought, he took the knife on his hand. Moving in front of his friends, he looked at every one of them while caressing the blade with his thumb.  
  
Besides him, Mamoru looked at the dagger not thinking clearly. Usako, his Usako was dead and all of this was his fault. If he had hurried, she would still be alive. With dead eyes, he reached for the weapon and walked in front of the senshis' bodies.  
  
~~~$@~~~$@~~~$@  
  
Usagi tried to calm Duo, telling him that everything would be ok. Glancing thru the door, Usagi stopped dead on her tracks. "What the hell does he think he's doing?!?!?!" Usagi yelled making all the senshi and the G-boys turn to see Mamoru with the dagger on his hand.  
  
"I can't believe he fell for illusions! Illusions god damnit!" Rei hit the barrier with her hand.  
  
"But they don't know that, they still think they are us." Quatre said looking at his double.  
  
"But what can we do?! They're gonna kill themselves any moment now!" Duo yelled desperate.  
  
"Calm down. We won't do anything if we all go into hysterics." Trowa looked at him.  
  
"Ami, is there any way we can get to him? Maybe our communicators could work?" Makoto asked.  
  
"No, I tried calling you guys from inside the trial but it didn't work." Ami said regretfully.  
  
"But we have to reach them before they do something stupid!" Rei growled.  
  
"Well, unless you have some way to project yourselves or contact them with our minds, I don't think you will be able to do anything." Wufei crossed his arms over his chest, watching worriedly at the boys behind the door. All movement stopped, and the senshis turned to see Usagi, hope shining in their eyes.  
  
"The link!" Minako exclaimed excited.  
  
"Do you think you can do it?" Ami asked.  
  
"It's a possibility." Makoto said.  
  
The G-boys looked at the senshis strangely.  
  
"I'm gonna try it." Usagi nodded.  
  
~~~$@~~~$@~~~$@  
  
Mamoru looked at the dagger on his hand, and then at Usagi's body thinking on all the things that they had gone through their former life, all their battles, meeting twice and getting to know each other all over again, not to mention falling in love all over again.  
  
*I remember our fist kiss, our fist date. I still remember how sweet the smell of her perfume was, her sweet voice I can just hear it if I think about her.* He thought.  
  
//Mamo-chan//  
  
*See, I feel like she's still talking to me* He sighed.  
  
//Mamo-chan!!//  
  
He frowned *Well, more like yelling at me, but still I loved her. That's why I'm gonna do what I have to do.*  
  
//Chiba Mamoru! I'm talking to you!!!// The mental yell startled Mamoru, making him drop the dagger. Quickly he looked around, but the only living thing besides him was Heero who was looking at the bodies of his friends. Frowning, he bent to pick up the dagger.  
  
//I must be hearing things// he thought shaking his head.  
  
//Mamo-chan it's me!"//  
  
//Usako? B-but how? You're dead in front of me!// Mamoru looked at the body in front of him.  
  
//They're illusions! Don't let them fool you. I don't have much time, you have to convince Heero not to kill himself and get out of there as fast as possible!// Her voice sounded desperate.  
  
//But how do I know that you are not the illusion?// Mamoru asked.  
  
//Please Mamo-chan, look at them, really look into them.//  
  
Giving a heavy sigh, Mamoru looked at the bodies.HH Concentrating on their souls instead of the actual bodies. One by one they began to fade until they disappeared leaving nothing but the wall.  
  
//It worked!// He cheered.  
  
//Of course it worked. Now go and help Heero!// Usagi's voice hurried him.  
  
Turning to see the other boy, Mamoru could still see the bodies of the G- boys floating in front of Heero. Moving towards him, Mamoru was a moment too late when he saw Heero bringing the blade to his wrist.  
  
~~ Just moments before~~  
  
Heero kept looking at Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei floating there. Duo's hair kept dripping what it seemed rivers of blood which never ceased. Quatre's lifeless face had a sad expression that Heero had never seen before during those endless years of war. Trowa's only visible eye kept looking at him as if blaming him for what had happened. And Wufei's hand clenched his katana as if in a last attempt of defending himself.  
  
*This is all my fault. It was my responsibility to look for them as their leader.* Heero looked at them. *I failed them as I failed the little girl and her dog. In this world there is no room for failures.* He thought before bringing the blade to his wrist, this was going to be his punishment for his carelessness. He could feel the cold blade on his skin as his eyes never left their bodies. However, before he could give the last push where the blade would cut his skin, a hand grabbed him stopping him from completing his mission.  
  
"Let go of me." Heero hissed not even turning to see who had stopped him since he knew that the only one that could have been was Mamoru.  
  
"Sorry buddy, but it's not your time yet." Mamoru frowned as he pried the knife from Heero's hand, throwing it to the other side of the room.  
  
"What do you think your doing?!" Heero sent him a Death Glare while looking around for the knife once again.  
  
"Oh, no you won't." Mamoru gripped Heero's hand while pulling him to the door that had appeared when the false senshi had disappeared.  
  
"You will not be an impediment to complete my mission. All obstacles must be removed." Heero said in monotone as he tried to pry his arms of the older boy. With a swift move he crouched and swiped Mamoru's legs from under him, making him loose his balance. However, Mamoru was able to grip Heero's tank top and pull him with him. Moving quickly, Heero got to his feet fingering where his gun was supposed to be and cursing once again when he didn't find it.  
  
Watching as Heero was distracted, Mamoru reached once again for him getting another couple of steps closer to the door. "C'mon Heero, we don't have all day." Mamoru growled as he took another two steps to the door. Heero kept struggling as Mamoru dragged him each time farther from the dagger. With a last pull, Heero tried to get rid of his captor almost succeeding on freeing himself. However, Mamoru towered him while keeping him in place with a dead grip to his waist. "Just.a little.bit more." Mamoru kept dragging him until they were just a pace from reaching the door when Heero twisted his body and made Mamoru loose his balance again.  
  
~~  
  
"There they come." Minako yelled.  
  
"Hmph, more like there he comes dragging Heero." Wufei said without humor.  
  
"Well, at least they're coming out." Duo gave a sigh of relief, but kept glancing nervously as Heero almost got free from Mamoru's hold.  
  
"They're almost here." Makoto paced behind the group.  
  
"They'll be out in just a moment." Quatre look intently at the two on the other side when Mamoru lost his grip from Heero.  
  
"No!" Usagi yelled trying to make contact with Mamoru but failing. In a desperate move, Usagi tried to reach Mamoru who was only a feet away from her on the other side. To everyone's surprise, her hand made it thru the wall. Quickly, she got a hold of Mamoru's collar and pulled with all her might. Seeing this Duo moved to her side, and grabbing her hand, he too pulled.  
  
~~  
  
"Ahhh!!!" Mamoru felt himself being pulled from behind. Acting on instinct, Mamoru got a hold of the first thing in front of him, which happened to be Heero. Grabbing him from the shoulder both fell backwards to the door.  
  
~~  
  
Everyone saw in slow motion as Mamoru and Heero fell from the other side, getting out of the room. With that last pull, Usagi and Duo were able to take Mamoru and Heero out but when they fell thru, they fell over Usagi and Duo making a heap on the floor.  
  
"Mamo-chan! You're alright!" Usagi hugged him not caring that they were on the floor.  
  
"Thank you for making me see that they were only illusions Usako." Mamoru helped her to stand.  
  
"YOU! What the hell do you think you were doing?!?!" Duo yelled while still being on top of Heero. "Why did you try to kill yourself again? I thought we had had a little talk about all this suicidal business!!!" Duo kept yelling looking down at Heero who didn't say a word. He just kept looking at Duo's eyes. Shaking his head, Heero looked around him and with a 'Hn' he stood up making Duo fall on his butt besides him.  
  
"So.did we make it?" Quatre asked trying to divert the attention from Duo and Heero.  
  
"I don't know, but I think it's better if we go to the altar to see what's next." Trowa turned to see the altar. Moving to the center of the room each one of the statues had something on their claws which started glowing the moment that they all stepped on the circle.  
  
Suddenly, all the torches extinguished leaving only the glowing spheres to give them light. Looking around, they saw something coming down from the ceiling straight to them, engulfing them on its light.  
  
  
  
~~~$@~~~$@~~~$@  
  
FD: So, what do you think? Neat huh. WD: Why, miss modesty herself has spoken. FD: ;p Anyway, we're done with the trials now. Wufei: finally Duo: but why so much angst Quatre: and why did I have to be encased on ice *achoo* Trowa: now you made him sick. FD: just a bowl of chicken soup and rest and he'll be as good as new. Quatre: Well, I'm not that sick Trowa: lets get you into bed Quatre: ^-^ thinking about it, I am feeling kinda dizzy. FD: o.0 hey, why don't I get a cute nurse? Wufei: Are you sick? FD: no, but I can be. Wufei -_-;;; never mind. FD: Oh well, until next chapter. Ja ne. 


	8. ch 8 The Spirit of the Universe

Dragon Quest Ch 8  
  
Everybody looked at the ball of light while it floated in front of each one of them. Quatre looked in awe as the small ball of light hovered over him, a sense of peace radiating from it as it seemed to inspect him.  
  
"And what is this supposed to be?" Duo asked while trying to poke it with his finger. Suddenly, the small ball of light chuckled. Chuckled?!  
  
"Welcome, Dragon Knights." The Light moved to the center of the room to hover over the altar. "I'm pleased to see that you have passed your trials." The voice said.  
  
"Who are you and for whom do you work for?" Heero glared at it wishing again for his gun.  
  
"I am everything and I work for myself. I think you have heard of me young Heero. I am the Spirit of the Universe." The light said floating near Heero.  
  
"The Spirit of the Universe? Weren't you the one that sent those dreams to the dude about something?" Duo asked it confused.  
  
"Yes child, it was I who sent those dreams about the prophesy to my priest so humanity would be prepared for what it is to come." The Light said.  
  
"OK.so what are we doing here?" Minako asked it when it came near her.  
  
"To fulfill the prophecy." The Light responded.  
  
"But how? What are we supposed to do?" Mamoru asked it.  
  
"You have to go find the spirits of the Dragons and bring them back to their bodies. That is the only way to put everything in order once again." The Light dimmed a little.  
  
"So where do we get started?" Usagi asked looking at her surroundings.  
  
"The Dragons have taken human bodies to go through the world unnoticed." It said.  
  
"What? You're telling me that they're on this world?" Wufei looked bewildered at the light.  
  
"Yes, they are. However they are not gone too far, they have gone through the different provinces of this region. They're scattered away from each other but not for much." The Spirit of the Universe hovered again over the altar.  
  
"Ok, if they are human, how do we recognize them?" Ami asked trying to figure out a way to get them together.  
  
"You will recognize them when the time comes. First you have to go to the temples of each of the dragons to collect the Dragon Tears. Each one of you will have some of their powers, when the powers come together, it will give out a kind of beacon that will take you to them." The Spirit of the Universe responded.  
  
"But, if you knew that this was going to happen, why didn't you try to stop them from leaving in the first place?" Rei frowned.  
  
"We knew this was going to happen, but not when. Also, we couldn't do anything to prevent it. This had to happen one way or the other, it was written before Kali created Sol and before the children of Gaia knew of the Dragons, that this day would come." [1] The Light dimmed once again.  
  
"Ok, let's say that we find the Dragons, how do we make them come with us? And of what powers are you talking about?" Trowa asked looking at the tiny sphere of Light.  
  
"Oh yeah, that." It chuckled again brightening a little. "Great Kali has left you some gifts as a token of her confidence on you." It said before hovering over each one of the balls of light that were on the paws of the Dragons. "Come and receive what was yours from the beginning of time." The Light said moving to the altar. "Reach to them, the powers will respond to the pair of which they belong." It said, waiting for them.  
  
Giving a deep breath, they moved to the statues.  
  
"Lets see." Minako and Duo moved to the Wind Dragon statue. "Ready?" Minako asked. Receiving a nod from Duo, both of them reached to it at the same time. An orange light shoot from the ball surrounding both of them, and after a second the light disappeared, leaving Minako dressed on her sailor fuku and Duo blinking in confusion.  
  
"What, that's it?" Duo asked confused.  
  
"You'll discover your powers when the time is right." It said solemnly.  
  
"Excuse me, but I already had this." Minako looked down at her fuku.  
  
"Don't worry child, more powers had been added to the ones that you already had, while you, young Gundam Pilot will receive the powers of the Wind Dragon." The Spirit of the Universe said.  
  
"'Powers that you already had?'" Duo raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Long story, I'll tell you later." Minako winked at him. "Ok, next!"  
  
Nodding, Makoto and Trowa moved to their Dragon statue. Putting their hands on the sphere of light they waited until the green light engulfed them. Makoto too found herself on her sailor fuku while Trowa seemed unaffected from the light. With that, both of them moved aside.  
  
"Shall we go?" Ami asked Quatre who nodded. The others looked as the process repeated itself once again. "Well, that was interesting." Ami said looking herself over.  
  
Mamoru looked at Heero who didn't seemed too happy about the whole 'touching the egg thingy' part, shaking his head, he moved to it noticing that Heero followed him. Both of them put their hands over the sphere and waited for the light to get out. However, instead of light, a mist of darkness fell upon, engulfing them. After it disappeared, Heero opened his eyes, flexing his arms trying to see if everything was in order. Looking to Mamoru, he noted that he hadn't changed of outfit as the girls had.  
  
"Hey, what happened to your TK outfit?" Makoto asked looking at him up and down.  
  
Shrugging, Mamoru looked at the floor where he found a red rose. Kneeling to pick it up, he stared at it for a second before with one swift move he made it disappear.  
  
Looking besides her, Usagi moved to the statue of the Light Dragon. Frowning, she turned to the Spirit of the Universe. "Umm.I don't think I can take it. I'm missing its other part." She said quietly.  
  
"Don't worry about that, descendant of Selene. Everything will be alright." The Light said. Nodding, Usagi put her hand over the egg-shaped jewel. Immediately, two lights came out of it, one of them surrounding her changing her clothes to her fuku, wings and her staff. After her transformation was done, Usagi saw as the second light left thru the ceiling of the temple.  
  
"But, where is it going?" Usagi asked confused.  
  
"The light is returning to its true owner." The Spirit of the Universe responded.  
  
"Well," Rei motioned to Wufei to approach the sphere. Both of them touched the red ball. Immediately, two lights shoot from it engulfing Rei transforming her into Sailor Mars, then the other light stopped in front of Wufei resting in his hands. After the light subsided everybody was curiously looking at a big egg shaped jewel on Wufei's hands.  
  
"What's that?" Minako asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah, what's that?" Duo tried to get closer to Wufei to see it.  
  
"I don't know, that light just AAAHHHH!!!" Wufei yelled letting it drop.  
  
"What? What happened?" Quatre asked worriedly looking at it on the floor.  
  
"IT MOVED! That thing is alive!" Wufei yelled as everybody watched the egg move on its own. After hearing a cracking sound everyone saw as it started to hatch. Little by little a small beak kind of thing came out, followed by.a lizard's head, the body came next, a large reptilian body with leathery wings and sharp claws came slowly out of the shell. Lazily, the small reptilian opened its eyes looking at everyone and at last resting on Wufei. Chirping happily, it extended its wings and moved to Wufei who looked down at it, not moving.  
  
"Hehe, he thinks you're his father Wu." Duo snickered.  
  
"Go ahead Wufei; the great Kali has been very generous with you giving you a great honor. Take it." The Light said with mirth looking at Wufei's incredulous face.  
  
"WHAT? Everybody gets powers and lights, and what do I get? An over sized Iguana!!!" Wufei's face turned red as it pointed the large lizard on the floor.  
  
Giving an undignified chirp, the lizard shoot a small amount of fire from it's mouth, making Wufei's pants to caught on fire. With a rapid movement, Wufei was able to put down the fire before it did any real damage to his pants.  
  
"Be careful with what you say young one, that 'over sized iguana' as you call it is the youngest and last born of the Dragons on this world." The Spirit of the Universe said seriously.  
  
"Hmph, it doesn't look that impressive to me. Can he do something else asides spitting fire?" Wufei picked it up from the wings just to find himself with a line of sharp teeth and a growling dragon. With a loud screech, the dragon freed itself from Wufei's hold.  
  
"I don't think she likes to be called a 'he'." Trowa said.  
  
"How do you know is a she?" Ami asked. "You're too far to tell." She said skeptically.  
  
Trowa seemed in deep thought, frowning he looked at her. "I think she told me." He said confused.  
  
"She told you? Do you think that's your power?" Makoto frowned looking at the dragonling on the floor as it looked at Trowa. With a hesitant movement of the wings, it took a leap to Trowa's shoulder. Then it looked at Wufei and chirped again.  
  
"She's still young and her powers will increase as she grows." The Light said again.  
  
"Great, just great, everybody gets powers and I get a weak onna which is supposed to be a dragon. Injustice!!!" Wufei shook his head.  
  
Again, the dragon screeched as she sent another jet of flames to Wufei who barely dodged it.  
  
"She says she's not weak, just young." Trowa tilted his head and then shaking it as if trying to make out something.  
  
"Are you sure you're hearing this and that you aren't imagining things?" Duo asked.  
  
Shaking his head Trowa took the dragon in his hands, putting its face in front of his. "I don't know, I just feel it, as if I can hear her on my head." He frowned "Can you say something?" He asked her. Happily, the little dragon chirped opening her wings and flexing them.  
  
"So, what did she said?" Usagi asked intrigued.  
  
"She said that she wants to be outside to fly." Again he tilted his head looking at the dragon.  
  
"Very good Trowa." The Spirit of the Universe said. "I see you'll be able to master your power in no time." It said. "So, since all of you have your new powers, it's better if you start your journey. The Elder of the Dragon Cult will make the necessary arrangements for your quest. Now go, Dragon Knights and may Kali be with you." The Spirit of the Universe said before disappearing, leaving them on the room alone.  
  
~~  
  
"She is so cute!" Minako said patting the dragon's head.  
  
"So, how are you gonna call her Wufei?" Quatre said looking at her being petted by all the girls.  
  
"I don't know." Wufei frowned. "Don't they already come with names?" He looked at her.  
  
"She was just born Wu-man. Geez, cut her some slack here." Duo joked.  
  
"How about.Lili?" Makoto offered.  
  
"Nah, maybe.Relena!" Duo laughed, seconds later, the tip of Wufei's katana was pressed against his throat by a very angry Heero, while Wufei blinked at the speed of said pilot. He didn't even feel when Heero took the sword away from him.  
  
"Omae o korosu if you do." Heero said sending him a death glare.  
  
"Ok, ok I get your drift." Duo raised his hands laughing nervously, receiving weird looks from the girls.  
  
"No, I know it's an onna, but it has to have a strong name. A name dignified for a dragon." Wufei said seriously. Duo, Quatre, Trowa and Heero looked at each other before grinning.  
  
"Nataku!" Four voices said at the same time, making Wufei blink several times. At the other end, the dragonling's head snapped up and chirped walking on its four to Wufei and chirping again.  
  
"See, even she likes the name." Duo laughed.  
  
"Is not funny, Maxwell." Wufei growled, while with his left hand he signaled her to come to him. Happily, she complied and climbed until she rested on his shoulder.  
  
"I think we should go." Mamoru said looking at the only door left.  
  
"Yeah, the sooner we finish this, the sooner we go home." Duo nodded moving to the door.  
  
"Ummm.are you." Quatre stammered while blushing pointing at the girls' short skirts. "Are you going to go out on that?" He blushed even more.  
  
"Oh, of course not." Usagi smiled. Closing their eyes all five girls were surrounded by bright lights, seconds later they appeared on their regular clothes. "Well, let's go." Usagi said while turning to look at the boys. Heero's face was as always, impassive while Trowa's face was slightly flushed. Quatre was covering his eyes and Duo snickered while handling Wufei a Kleenex for the biggest nose bleed that she had ever seen while Mamoru shook his head with a blush of his own. Frowning, she wondered what had happened when a little light bulb went on, widening her eyes, she gasped. "Oh dear goddess, I forgot all about the transforming and detransforming in front of people." Usagi blushed.  
  
"Never minds, lets' just go now." Rei said. And with that, they crossed the door into the other room.  
  
~~~$@~~~$@  
  
The newly appointed Dragon Knights came out of the solid rocks almost ghostly-like, scaring the priests that were waiting for them half off their skin while two of them ran to the other room to get Cyaran.  
  
"God, I though we would never come out of there!" Duo said stretching.  
  
"Yup, that's an experience that I never want to repeat." Makoto said leaning on a wall next to Trowa, while all the others nodded.  
  
Cyaran came back walking from the other room, his hair disheveled while some ink stains adorned his tunic and hands "Young lords, ladies, you came back safe, thanks the gods you are ok!" He looked relieved to see them.  
  
"Of course we're ok." Minako smiled confidently.  
  
"You didn't have to worry about us." Quatre said feeling the strong waves of a mixture of relief, worry and surprise coming from Cyaran, which surprised Quatre. He had always been able to feel other's emotions, but not this strongly.  
  
"But we had to, " One of the priests said "His Holiness and all the others had been prying for your safety ever since you didn't come out the first two days." He said looked at their shocked expressions.  
  
"The first two days?!?" All echoed dumbfolded.  
  
"How many days did we spend in there?" Heero frowned looking at the priest.  
  
"F-five days." The priest shifted uneasily under Heero's glare.  
  
"But how can that be? I only felt as if we stayed there for a couple of hours?" Mamoru said.  
  
"Maybe time passes differently inside." Ami said looking back at the door.  
  
"So," A youth eyed them warily. "Are you them?" He asked shyly.  
  
"Boy!" Cyaran looked at him sternly.  
  
"No, it's ok." Usagi looked down at the boy. "Yes we are." She smiled at him.  
  
"Really?" He asked his eyes wide as saucers.  
  
"Yup, that we are." Duo got closer to him.  
  
"C'mon Wu-man, show them what you've got!" Duo grinned from ear to ear while Wufei kept murmuring something under his breath. Shaking his head, Wufei stretched his hand, when from behind him Nataku climbed until she was perched on his arm.  
  
All traces of laughter left Duo and the rest when they saw that all the people in the room had paled, some were kneeling until their foreheads touched the floor while some others had fainted. The ones still standing kept chanting something on languages that none of them understood.  
  
"Well, you certainly got their attention." Rei whispered to Wufei while looking nervously at them.  
  
"Umm.I think they're not taking this the way we thought they would." Trowa kept staring.  
  
"Cyaran, could you tell us what's going on?" Ami moved to him.  
  
With a final sign, Cyaran stopped his prayers and smiled at them. "You truly are the Dragon Knights. You have found the Last Dragon born on this planet." He said signaling Nataku.  
  
"Yeah, pretty little thing isn't it?" Minako giggled making Cyaran chuckle. Just then, a man with a green coat entered hastily in the room, quickly scanning until he laid his eyes on Cyaran.  
  
"Your Holiness," He said approaching them, "I have a message from the priest of Zaideth and Keno." He said handing two envelopes sealed with wax and two different Dragon imprints on them.  
  
"What happened?" Cyaran asked breaking the seals.  
  
"The Silence Forrest, on the Chaos realm-" The messenger said before his eyes widened and went pail. For the first time he had actually seen the room and the people next to them. "D-d-d-d-d.Dragon!" He exclaimed numbly.  
  
"Yes man, that's a dragon! Now spit it up!" Duo tried to hurry him up.  
  
"Come" Cyaran directed them to another room. "We'll talk better on my chambers." He led them to a room with a desk and several chairs, on the far end a double door separated them from what they thought to be his room. All of them kept quiet while Cyaran read in great haste the letters, noticing his eyes going wide, his hand began to tremble and the paper fell to the desk. Everybody held their breaths until the tension in the room was too much to bear.  
  
"So, what are the bad news?" Mamoru asked quietly.  
  
Cyaran snapped out of his thoughts and stared at the youths in front of him. With a sigh, he slumped into his chair. "The Silence Forrest has grown two miles since last week, and the Amazons have started to come out, making raids on nearby towns. And not only that, but the priest from Keno says that monsters are started coming out of the swamp from the Water realm." He said massaging his forehead.  
  
"All the temples are doing whatever they can to keep peace, but it's not enough." The messenger said regaining his wits.  
  
"Then we have to hurry before this situation gets worst." Quatre turned to see Cyaran and the messenger. "We have to go to the temples and help them stop this from getting out of hand. Anyways, we were supposed to go there for the beacons."  
  
"But, are you sure you're up to it? The monsters can get you killed, and you'll have to ride thousands of miles to get to the temples!" Cyaran exclaimed.  
  
"Of course we can deal with monsters." Makoto smiled.  
  
"We're used to killing monsters." Usagi confirmed what Makoto had said. "Right you guys?"  
  
"Right!" The inners replied while Mamoru nodded.  
  
"So do we accept the mission?" Trowa turned to the G-boys.  
  
"Of course." Wufei nodded.  
  
"Yup, the Shinigami is ready for anything." Duo smirked.  
  
"We'll do everything we can." Quatre nodded.  
  
All turned to Heero for his approval.  
  
With a short nod, Heero turned to Cyaran and said, "Ninmu ryoukai"  
  
  
  
~~~$@~~~$@~~~$@  
  
Fire Dragon "Well, what do you think? I hope you liked it. Now, remember to review. Until next chapter, Ja ne." 


	9. ch 9 On to the shrines!

  


Fire Dragon "Welcome to ch9!!! I'm sorry that this took so long, but I had a serious case of writers block ;-; but it's all on the past now ^-^"  
  


Water Dragon "Yeah, all in the past, just like your brain."  
  


Fire Dragon "Hey, it's not like you helped or anything! Anyway, here goes nothing, now enjoy.  
  


Warnings: Shounen Ai (finally), silliness, some bad language (shame on me ^-^v), and bad comments.   
  
  
  


**Dragon Quest Ch 9 -The Quest Begins-  
**

By Fire Dragon  


* * *

  


  
  
  


"Ok, first we have to get horses and go to the Temples to get the Dragon Tears." Rei counted. "Then, we have to-"  
  


"Wait! You have to do what?" Cyaran looked at her wide eyed.  
  


"We have to go to the Temples to get the Dragon Tears." Rei said slowly, as if trying to explain something to a child.  
  


"That will be impossible!!!" The messenger exclaimed.  
  


"Of course we can, we have to get them to get the Dragons." Makoto simply said.  
  


"No, no, no, no, you don't understand you can't do that!" Cyaran shook his head. "There has been several attempts of robbing them in the last two centuries, the Dragon Tears are guarded by the sects and bolted on huge safes guarded at all hours. The priests are very jealous of them, and won't let you get them even if you tell them that you are going to save the world with them!" Cyaran almost yelled.  
  


"But if we tell them that we are the Dragon Knights?" Quatre said.  
  


This time the messenger shook his head. "Do you have any idea of how many have tried that? The last time that somebody tried that to get the Dragon Tear, was burned in the stake by the Fire Dragon's priest." He said seriously, making everybody wince.  
  


"Well then, we'll just have to get into the Temples and steal them." Duo smirked.  
  


"Nothing and nobody can get close to it without being noticed." Cyaran said.  
  


"Oh, but you haven't seen me on the job. I bet I can get them in a snap." Duo's smirk widened.  
  


"Infiltrate into the compound, and retrieving the target within the minimum time possible without being discovered." Heero nodded. "Easy enough."   
  


Cyaran shook his head while rubbing his forehead with his hand, tiredly he sat down heavily on the chair. "Well, I guess you're the experts." He said before being interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in." A page came in holding another four messages, all of them with the same kind of seals as the two over the table.  
  


"Another three messengers brought this, your Holiness." The page bowed, handing the messages to Cyaran.  
  


"Thank you boy." He said before the page turned and closed the door behind him. Giving a long look at the seals, Cyaran turned to see them. "I'll see that you have all the necessary for your journey, horses, provisions, and an escort to guide you to the temples." He said.  
  


"No, we can get there ourselves." Mamoru said. "We'll only need a map and the horses. You already have enough to worry about and I don't think you'll be able to spare men." He pointed at the messages. "You have you're hands full without us imposing. We can find our way; it wouldn't be the first time. Right guys?" Mamoru smiled.  
  


"That's right, remember when we had to find where Beryl's base was?" Makoto said.  
  


"Yup, Ami found it really quickly." Minako patted Ami's shoulder, making her blush.  
  


"It was only a matter of following the energy." Ami said modestly.  
  


"Well, I guess we'll make use of the experience of those long camping trips without real food and no radio. Dear Shinigami! this is going to be tedious." Duo said dramatically.  
  


Wufei blinked several times before a grin appeared over his face. "What? none of that god forsaken music in this whole trip? Somebody up there must really like me." He smirked cockily.   
  


"Oh shut up Wu-man." Duo snapped while mumbling something under his breath as the rest tried to ignore him.  
  
  


~~~*~~~*~~~  
  


"First stop is…the Water Temple." Trowa said looking down at the map. "It's the closest from here. About 300 kilometers Southwest from where we stand." Trowa pointed.  
  


"300 kilometers? What's that?" Duo asked.  
  


"That's about 120 or some miles." Rei answered.  
  


Quatre nodded, "And, let's say that we hurry the horses without exhausting them to death, we can make a good 50 miles a day just stopping to sleep and eat the necessary time. That we'll take us…"   
  


"About 3 days to reach the Water Temple. Dear goddess, this is going to be a very long camping trip!" Usagi shook his head.  
  


"And that's only the first stop." Rei groaned.  
  


"Well, it could be worst, we could be walking there." Makoto said in dismay.  
  


"Here we go." Mamoru and Heero appeared from behind the building followed by two pages and six horses.   
  


"This one's a fine lad." One of the pages said handing the rains of the pack horse to Usagi. "'tis docile as a kitten, an' won't bolt like that brown one." He nodded to the big brown horse that stood biting the mouth piece.   
  


"Thank you." She smiled, looking at the horse and patting it on one of the flanks. Looking behind her, she saw that almost everybody was already mounting their horses. Wufei (who had ended up with the brown horse) tried to get the reins without being bitten by the animal until he was able to get on it without being thrown off.  
  


"Everybody ready?" Mamoru said while tying the rope of the pack horse to the pommel of his saddle.  
  


"Umm…wait, I'm missing something." Wufei frowned. "Oh goddamnit! Has anybody seen Nataku?" He growled.  
  


"Saw her flying somewhere over there." Duo pointed holding with one hand the pommel of the saddle, trying not to fall down.   
  


"Nataku!" Wufei yelled. Instantly, Nataku's face emerged from behind a rock. A tail of something small appeared from her beak before swallowing it with a swift more. Chirping once, she flew to Wufei, landing on his arm. "Ok, we can go now." He said while impaling the heel of his boot into the horse's ribs making it jump forward.   
  


"Was that a-?" Minako blinked.  
  


"Don't even say it." Rei said before urging her own horse into a canter behind Wufei.  
  


~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
  


"We should look for a shelter." Trowa said while reining his horse.  
  


"Why do you say..." Makoto said while reining besides him and looking at the setting sun. "We should go look for a clearance before it gets too late" She said while hurrying her horse into a run.  
  


Trowa nodded, looking back at Quatre who was too engrossed into a conversation with Ami to notice. Shrugging, Trowa hurried his hose after Makoto. In that instant, Quatre lifted his head just to see Trowa riding after Makoto. A pang of…something hit Quatre making him uncomfortable with the notion of Trowa and Makoto being alone.  
  


Duo looked at the two retreating figures "Hey, Heero! Where are they going?" He asked Heero who was besides him.  
  


"Hn."   
  


"They are looking for shelter." Wufei responded from behind them while taking Nataku's tale and pulling it not so gently. The dragonling was making the already skittish horse nervous, threatening to throw Wufei to the ground.  
  


Feeling a little hurt for Heero's dismissal, Duo just brushed aside and grinned. "Heh, Trowa took the pretty lady with him huh?" He whistled slyly, looking at Quatre who turned to give him a Zero system induced glare. "Ok…" Duo blinked and decided to shut up.  
  


Blinking, Minako turned to see Usagi. "They're weird." She whispered.  
  


"What do you mean by 'they're weird'?" Usagi frowned.  
  


"Well, look at them. They have too many mixed emotions on them! I can't make them out, maybe Rei could, but I doubt it." Minako shook her head.  
  


Just then, Makoto and Trowa came back riding towards them. "We found a place to camp you guys, but we have to hurry if we want to get there by sundown." She said turning her horse. Again, Trowa and her took the lead of the caravan making Heero and Duo fall back a little.  
  


~~*~~  
  


Mamoru, Heero and Duo had put their tents up while the girls were grooming the horses (since it didn't take much effort) making Wufei and Rei go look for wood. On the other side, Trowa and Quatre looked into the bags for the necessary things to make supper.  
  


"Is this one the one you want?" Quatre said lifting a shallow pot.  
  


"No, the other one." Trowa said looking down at the supplies.  
  


"Umm…this one?" Quatre lifted yet another pot.  
  


"No." Trowa carried several carrots that he had taken out of the bag.  
  


"Lets see…umm…"  
  


"This one." Makoto said approaching him and taking the right one. "Hey, I bet I can cook a great meal with this stuff." Makoto smirked.  
  


"You can cook?" Trowa looked at her doubtful.  
  


"Of course I can, I'm strong and can cook." She said gloating. Trowa nodded while handing her the carrots.  
  


"Quatre, why don't you go get some water from the brook?" Trowa said pointing at the bucket near him.  
  


Quatre blinked several times, and with a sharp intake he bent to pick up the bucket and turned on his heel, walking briskly to the brook.   
  


"Here, I hope this is enough." Rei let her armload of wood down next to where Makoto and Trowa were cooking, behind her, Wufei came with more wood and Nataku riding over it while Wufei tried not to trip over anything. Putting the wood down, Wufei started to make a small place where to start a fire.  
  


"Now, why don't you do something instead of just looking at us." Wufei said taking Nataku by her wings. With a loud chirp, Nataku let go of a jet of fire incinerating the small amount of wood. With another snarl, Nataku turned her head and spat a small amount of fire towards Wufei but he dodged it. "See, it wasn't very hard, wasn't it?" He said letting her go not before she chirped indignantly.  
  


~~*~~  
  


'And now, why did I come to do this again?' Quatre thought, balancing the bucket trying not to drop any more water. "Oh, yeah. I remember now." Quatre said grimly. As he approached the camp, he heard something that surprised him wordlessly. Trowa was laughing wholeheartedly to something that Makoto had said. *Laughing? He is laughing to something she said?* Quatre blinked. In all these years he had tried to make the tall, silent boy laugh and the only thing that he had gotten was a small, almost shy chuckle from him, and now this total stranger had made him laugh? Gritting his teeth, Quatre deposited, or more like threw the bucket almost on their feet and cleared his throat rather loudly.   
  


"Oh, just what we were waiting for." Makoto said and with a grin, she lifted the bucket easily and busied herself with the cooking. Trowa tanked Quatre and followed Makoto to where the food was cooking, leaving a fuming Quatre behind. He had always wanted for Trowa to be more sociable and maybe make a friend or two, but he didn't like the feeling of being ignored. Besides, Trowa could try and make friends with the rest of the girls, not just with her!!! Shaking his head he tried to calm himself *This is very unbecoming* he thought, *and Trowa has the right to find someone that he loves and loves him back* With that last thought, his stomach clenched and he felt ill. Why did the thought hurt so much? He wanted Trowa to be happy, actually, Quatre wanted to make Trowa happy, he just…he was cut out of his thoughts when he bumped into someone. Mumbling an apology, he looked up to find sparkling blue eyes looking back at him.  
  


"Hey, no need to be sorry," Minako said while still holding him, "because I'm sure not." She let him go and continued. "It is not everyday that I bump into a cute guy." She winked.  
  


Quatre blushed and then blinked surprised. Was she flirting with him? Well, that was unexpected. Probably Duo would have felt flattered by this, but not him. He felt uncomfortable, yet he smiled politely to Minako and answered truthfully, but still trying to humor Minako. "And I don't bump into beautiful girls like you everyday either." He smiled slyly, remembering all of Duo's antics.  
  


Minako glowed, and taking his hand, she dragged him to where the rest were setting up. Trowa, having witnessed the whole interchange, followed them with his eyes to where they were heading. He could see how Duo was giving Quatre two thumbs up for his accomplishments. Trowa was nodding now to whatever Makoto was saying, however, his head whirled with thoughts, very much like the ones that Quatre had had previously.  
  


*So he likes blonds* He thought grimly, *well, she is what he needs, someone alive and beautiful like him. Yet…* He snapped out of it when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  


"I said if you were okay?" Makoto asked him worriedly.   
  


"Yes, just thinking about everything that has happened" he lied.   
  


"Well, don't worry. We are going to get out of this one way or another." She said, and with a smile, she turned her attention back to the food.  
  


Trowa and Makoto moved to where everybody was settled and started distributing the food. Duo was one of the first to get up and get his food, along with Usagi. He got his and Heero's share and with a huge grin he went to join the other boy who was still checking what was inside the bags. Handing Heero his plate, he sat besides the stoic boy. Mechanically, Heero took it and set it on the ground. Sitting besides Heero, Duo looked at the group. The girl with the funny hairdo, Usagi, was seated almost in the lap of her boyfriend Mamoru, who was blushing and trying not to appear so.  
  


*Great, another one to tease* Duo grinned mentally. Then he turned to see Ami, Minako, and Quatre. He could see that Ami was the smart of the group. She was very quiet and shy, somewhat reminding him of Quatre. *No wonder why they got paired up in the trial.* That thought struck him like lightning. He turned to see where Rei and Wufei were. They were fighting about something, both ranting to themselves as Nataku just yawned from her post by their feet, trying not to get her tail stepped on. *So fiery* He turned to the group before *Ami and Quatre are so calm, but I guess they can be very aggressive…like water.* He glanced to where Makoto was helping Trowa with the pans *So centered and strong, someone on which you can depend on…like earth.* The girl Minako, he had learned during the trials that she was more than she appeared. *Just like me* He knew that behind that bubbling personality there was a different side, *Our personalities are more fleeing, volatile, it changes…like the wind.* He glanced down to his untouched food, *Usagi is a burst of light, and Heero…yeah, I can see him as a chaotic person. Yet Mamoru…* He lifted his eyes to where he was snuggling with Usagi. He looked slightly flushed because of her display, yet he complied. *So unlike Heero* Duo sighed before looking at his food, no longer hungry.   
  


"Duo, eat." Duo's head shot up straight and look at his partner.  
  


"What?"  
  


"I said, eat." Heero repeated in the same monotonous voice. "Even when you are thinking you are noisy."  
  


Duo grinned sheepishly at him and started eating. *Well, at least he notices me.* His grin widened, but then it changed into a grim one, *And I get like a flustered schoolgirl just because of that…I am such a pathetic loser*   
  


"What are those?" asked Quatre. He moved from where he sat with Ami and Minako, and stood next to Heero, who was taking some bundles out of the traveling bags.  
  


"Weapons." Everybody turned to look to where the two boys and now an excited Duo stood opening the packages.  
  


"Wow" Duo said awed. "That is so cool!" He whistled low when Quatre lifted a pair of beautifully crafted twin swords. "Hey, what else is in there?" He said taking a bundled like it was a christmas present. By now, all of the rest were hovering over the packages.  
  


"Why did they gave us weapons, and why where they hidden in those bags?" Usagi said in a rush.  
  


"The weapons…to protect ourselves" Answered Mamoru, then frowned and continued, "The concealment…who knows."  
  


Before the things were laid out, five weapons presumably for the boys, yet there were six of them and only five bundles to choose from. Duo was the first to speak.  
  


"Can I choose? Can I choose?" He said excitedly.  
  


"Go ahead and knock yourself out." Mamoru shrugged. Duo tried to reach for one of the swords just to snap his hand back as if it had bit him.  
  


"What on Earth!?!?" He said cradling his hand. Then he just hovered his hand on top of them until his hand was over a strange looking sword which was rigged and on the tip a small hook ended the fine craftsmanship that promised a slow and painful death. Taking it and the scabbard that came with the sword, Duo lifted it admiring the symbols that suddenly disappeared and returned seconds later but now the inscription read 'Wind Knight' on the shiny surface.  
  


"Wow, I guess this one's mine." Duo grinned as he put it in the scabbard and tied it around his waist. "So," he said perking up, "Who's next?"   
  


Heero, who was besides him, reached for one of the black swords and without any hesitation, he lifted it. "Hn." Was all that came from him as he looked at it critically. "Efficient and light." He commented while retrieving the scabbard.  
  


"Well, that narrows it." Quatre said picking up the twin swords that he was holding before. He turned expectantly to Trowa who just nodded and took a crossbow and the arrows that came with it. Behind him, Wufei frowned.  
  


"I already have a weapon." He looked at his Katana and then at the remaining sword. "And besides, doesn't it look just like Yuy's sword?" Wufei pointed the sword lying on the ground.  
  


"Why yes it does!" Minako exclaimed.  
  


"Why don't you give it a try?" Quatre nodded to Mamoru.  
  


Shrugging, Mamoru bent to pick it up, hesitating just over it before gripping it's hilt and straitening himself.  
  


"Guess that settles it!" Duo grinned.  
  


Nodding once again, Mamoru held the sword in front of him, and as it had done Duo's sword, the manuscript on his sword changed to 'Chaos Knight'. Looking transfixed at it, he ran his thumb on the edge of the sword pulling it back as a single drop of blood lingered on the sharp edge.  
  


"Mamo-chan?" Usagi looked as Mamoru watched almost hypnotized as the sword absorbed his blood while his wound healed without even leaving a scar. Wide-eyed, he blinked looking at everyone else.  
  


Heero frowned at what he saw, still incredulous, he pulled his sword and raised his left arm, making an incision on his arm. Seconds later, everybody watched fascinated as the sword absorbed the blood and healed Heero's arm. For the first time that they remembered, the girls saw something akin to awe on Heero's eyes while he raised his eyes looking at the rest of the guys.  
  


"Incredible!" Quatre breathed.  
  


"Now that's creepy." Everybody turned to see Wufei. "What?!?! It is!!!" Wufei defended himself, besides him, Nataku chirped and nodded her head.  
  


"Wonder if all of our weapons do the same." Trowa thought out loud while Quatre and Duo shook their heads.  
  


"Hell no, I'm not cutting myself just to see if this thing works!!!" Duo shook his head vigorously.   
  


"That's weird, though." Everybody turned to see Ami with a questioning gaze. "I mean, why would they hide them, and why did it see as if they already 'belonged' to the guys?" Ami reasoned.  
  


"I have a hunch that this will tell us." Usagi brought up the pack where the weapons were, and extracted a piece of parchment that had the Valle's Dragon Seal on it. Opening it, she began to read out loud so everybody could hear:  
  


To the Dragon Knights:  


These weapons are the legendary 'Peace and War Arms'. Each  


one of them have special powers which will aid you in your   


quest. You must be wondering why they were inconspicuously  


'smuggled' into your packs, am I right? Well, everybody on this   


world knows about the prophecy, therefore if somebody knew that the   


'Pease and War Arms' are missing from their sleeping chamber,   


word would be out that the Dragon Knights or more precise,  


that the end of this world is near. I am sorry, I once again have  


put a burden over your shoulders, but I must beg of you not to   


say a word to anybody.   
  


I have sent a messenger to Keno so the priest from the Dragon   


Temple there knows you when you arrive.  
  


The future of our world rest on your hands, Dragon Knights.  


Make Great Kali show you the way and see you safe in you  


journey.  
  


Cyaran.  
  


"Well, at least that explains some things." Rei said. "Anyway, we should be getting ready to go to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day." She shook her head, taking her sleeping bag and putting it close to the fire.  
  


"We should have somebody take the first watch." Makoto said from where she was picking up her pallet.   
  


"I will." Mamoru stood up while tying his sword around his hip.  
  


And with that everybody started to make their beds. Moving to a side, Trowa left a space between him and a tree knowing very well that Quatre would come sleep by his side. However, to his surprise, Quatre snatched his things and dropped them unceremoniously by Wufei who blinked twice, looked at Trowa and shrugged.  
  


Oblivious to this, and giving a mischievous grin, Usagi stood up and dusted herself, making her way to where Mamoru was.  
  


"Mamoru, Wait!" Usagi stopped him before he left.  
  


"And where do you think you're going?" Rei frowned.   
  


"I'm taking a walk." She smiled cockily.  
  


"A walk? Just a walk?" Makoto grinned.  
  


"I don't think that'll be ok, Usagi." Mamoru sighed.  
  


"Oh, c'mon Mamo-chan! Do you see Luna here?" Usagi asked, watching as the others shook their heads. "Do you see my dad here?" Usagi watched them smile and shake their heads.  
  


"Nope, I don't see any guns or rifles for about fifty miles radius." Rei's grin widened.  
  


"My point exactly!" Usagi giggled and walked towards Mamoru, grapping her slender arms over his; she dragged him away from the group. Of course, none of the girls missed Mamoru's smirk nor Usagi's sly look.  
  


"Wahoo! Now that's my girl!" Minako hooted after them.  
  


The boys watched curiously to the scene in front of them. Shaking his head, Heero looked at Duo who lay just inches besides him, however, a noise made him look up. Trowa stood, giving a last look at where Quatre had put his bed, he shook his head, giving a glance at Heero who nodded and then disappeared into the woods.  
  


"Hey, where is he going?" Makoto asked.  
  


"He's going to do the first watch." Heero said before throwing the covers over himself not bothering to see as Makoto made a small 'o', and tried to sleep.  
  


~*~  
  


Before Quatre opened his eyes, he knew that something was definitely wrong. For starters, he was lying on the ground, instead of being on his comfortable bed. Second, rustling sounds were heard from behind him. Quatre panicked, thinking that maybe he and the other Gundam pilots had been captured by Oz. However, Rei's voice made him remember where he was, making him relax and open his eyes.  
  


"C'mon Usagi, it's time to wake up!" Rei yelled exasperated as the blond mumbled something and tightened her sleeping bag around her.   
  


Quatre watched amused at the two girls until Makoto appeared besides Rei, putting a hand over her shoulder. Quatre's eyes darkened as he saw her shake her head and moved besides Trowa, who was already cooking something to eat. Makoto turned to see Rei and smiled at her while mouthing 'watch and learn'.  
  


"BREAKFAST IS READY!!!" Makoto yelled as three blurs darted to where she and Trowa where. Usagi, Minako and Duo stood there, drooling over the two pots that where on the fire. "See Rei, told ya." Makoto laughed while Trowa smiled and shook his head before turning again to the food.  
  


*That's it, I can't take it anymore!* Quatre's eyes narrowed, and if it could, steam would have been coming out of his ears. How could she make him smile so easily when it had taken him two years to become close to the tall pilot? And here she had accomplished this feat in just two days?!?! Calm down, he had to calm down, this wasn't good at all.  
  


After taking a deep breath, Quatre lifted his plate (which he didn't remember getting) and started eating with the rest, trying to make some sense of what was going on with him, Trowa, and Makoto. Looking down at his now empty plate, Quatre sighed once again before standing up and heading where Ami and Minako washed theirs, however, once he got to where they were, he noticed that Makoto, Usagi and Rei were washing theirs as well. Giving a long, deep breath, Quatre lowered his head and moved besides Minako and Ami, trying his best not to look at the others while he tried to wash his plate.  
  


"C'mon girl, spill it!" Minako squealed.  
  


"Huh? spill what?" Makoto blinked.  
  


"You know, tall, dark and handsome. You have been talking to him all day!" Minako winked at Makoto who tried her best not to blush. Besides her, Quatre tensed, grabbing his plate with more force than necessary.  
  


"I don't know what you're talking about!" Makoto defended herself.  
  


"Hah, you two have been practically attached to the hip since you two came out of the trials room." Rei smirked.  
  


"Well, I must admit that he is rather handsome." Ami smiled, getting stares from all the girls. "What?!?! And anyway, I do have Greg (FD: I'm sorry, but I can't remember his Japanese name) already!" Ami blushed bright red.  
  


"He does remind me of my old boyfriend…" Makoto sighed while looking down at her plate as all the others rolled their eyes.  
  


"Who doesn't Makoto, who doesn't." Rei shook her head while Usagi muffled a giggle.  
  


"He seems like a nice guy, isn't he Quatre?" Minako tilted her head to one side, however, the blond boy didn't look as if he had heard her. "Quatre?"  
  


In that moment Quatre blinked and focused on Minako who looked as if she had just asked him something, making him forget all about what he was pondering.  
  


"Excuse me, what was that again?" Quatre blinked again. Damn, his musings had made him loose the string of conversation. Closing his eyes, Quatre heard his father's patented why-you-should-pay-attention-to-everything speech on his mind once again before opening his eyes again and looking at Minako who just smiled at him.  
  


"I was just asking if Trowa's a nice guy?" Minako smiled again.  
  


"Sure he is." Quatre looked down at his hands and smiled. "He's one of the best persons I know. He's my best friend and all, and we have been through a lot together." Quatre all but whispered. Looking up once again, he noticed that the girls looked at him funny, so clearing his throat, he forced a smile. "I…I hope that you two are happy together, make…make him happy will ya." Quatre bowed his head and began to walk away, leaving five stunned girls behind him.   
  


He couldn't believe what he had just done. One second he had given everything to make Trowa happy, and the next he was handing him in a silver platter to Makoto. *Well, I'm doing just that. I'm making Trowa happy by letting him have Makoto.* He shook his head, but before he gave three steps, he turned and looked at Makoto in the eyes.  
  


"I want you to make him happy…however, if you hurt him in any way," He narrowed his eyes, "I will make you regret the day you met us." He almost hissed. Anger raged thru his body like a jolt of electricity, which he barely contained.  
  


"Quatre, are you ok?" Usagi almost ran to his side, blinking when she saw him shaking with anger, his face flushed to the roots of his blond hair. "Quatre, what's wrong?" She hugged him, getting the other girls' attention.  
  


Ashamed of his conduct, Quatre's anger evaporated, leaving him with just an empty feeling on his heart to take its place. Shaking his head miserably, he leaned on Usagi's embrace. Sighing with exhaustion that he didn't know it was there, Quatre took a step back to look at Usagi.  
  


"It's nothing, really." Quatre smiled weakly. Of course, none of the girls believed him.  
  


"Quatre, honey, nobody gets angry at nothing." Minako smiled tenderly at him.  
  


"You can tell us, we won't tell anybody, I swear." Rei said.  
  


"Yeah, Senshis' honor." Ami nodded.  
  


"C'mon Quatre, what's bothering you?" Makoto tilted her head to one side. "If it is about Trowa and me-"  
  


"NO, I mean no, is not that…well, it is, but, I-I just don't know." Quatre shook his head, trying not to make eye contact with any of the girls. "I- I really don't know what's the matter with me." He sighed heavily, the burden on his chest adding another ten pounds to the already heavy weight.  
  


"Oh my goddess, you like him." Minako smiled widely, clasping his shoulders and hugging him.  
  


After Minako let go of him, Quatre couldn't raise his face. He couldn't, wouldn't see their faces after what she had said. He could only imagine their horror stricken, or disgusted faces, looking, judging. Quatre waited for the laughs, the pointy fingers, and the recrimination that for some reason failed to come. Biting his lip, he raised his head, just to be confronted with smiles, and some proud looks coming from the girls. Blinking in shock and disbelief, Quatre looked at Usagi who had one of the proud smiles on her face.  
  


"So, it's true? Do you like him?" Usagi smiled.  
  


"I, umm," Quatre stammered, blushing again but nodding silently.  
  


"Of course he likes him! The guy has been drooling over Trowa for ages! And the worst part is that both of them don't even realize it!" A voice from above them laughed. Instantly after that, Duo jumped from the branch he had been perched on, landing besides the girls.  
  


"Duo!" Quatre paled until the girls thought he was going to pass out.  
  


"Imagine, you can make a book out of this!" Duo laughed looking at Quatre. "Our dear little Quatre in love with a circus clown! Hah, what a laugh. Maybe if we throw in some songs, we can make it a musical like West Side Story, but instead of a gang, we can have Oz!" Duo continued mercilessly, not letting Quatre say nothing. "Just think about it, it's just like the beauty and the beast, but instead, it would be 'the beauty and the silent clown' the adventure to see if we can make Trowa talk!" He put his hands as if giving the title of a movie. Laughing again, Duo didn't see the hand coming his way, he only felt the imprint on his right side of his face as he fell on his butt to the ground.  
  


"How dare you mock love!" Minako hissed from above him, Rei and Makoto holding her tightly to keep her from hurting him.   
  


"Don't, Minako, please." Quatre smiled sadly at her, as she noticed that some color had returned to his cheeks.  
  


"But, but what he said about you two!" Minako whined while Rei and Makoto held her in place so she wouldn't kill Duo.  
  


"No, it wasn't about just me, you see." He smiled again looking down at Duo, who was sulking on the ground, cradling his reddened cheek.  
  


"It's about his own little problem." He smirked mockingly at Duo.  
  


"Little problem?" Usagi raised a questioning eyebrow.  
  


"Yeah, you see, Duo here suffers of exactly the same thing that I." Quatre offered his hand to Duo to help him stand. The long haired youth surprised the girls by grabbing the offering hand and standing up.  
  


"Excuse me, but is not the exact same thing." Duo said dusting himself off.   
  


"Do you mean that Duo's in love with Trowa too?" Minako blinked as the others looked Duo and Quatre face vault.   
  


"God no, no offence Quatre, but Trowa's not my type." Duo shook his head.  
  


"Well then, who is it?" Makoto asked curiously.  
  


All the girls leaned closer as Duo murmured something under his breath before putting his hands on his pockets.  
  


"I'm sorry Duo, what was that? I couldn't hear you." Quatre smiled as Duo glared at him.  
  


"Heero, ok, it's Heero. You happy now?" Duo hissed exasperated at his smiling friend.  
  


"So, another not so tall, dark and handsome." Rei chuckled.  
  


"Not to say quiet and completely unfeeling." Duo sighed and his shoulders slumped.   
  


"Oh, c'mon is not that bad." Makoto patted him on the back. "Trowa's not unfeeling at all, and he's been chatting lately." She winked at Quatre.  
  


"Yeah, but Trowa has never pointed a gun at my head." Quatre shrugged.   
  


"Thank you Q-man, now I feel a whole lot better." Duo said sarcastically.  
  


"C'mon you guys, we can make this work." Usagi smiled at the two cress fallen teens.  
  


"Sure we can, I'm not called the senshi of love for nothing!" Minako smirked while the two boys gulped noticeably.  
  


"Tell me, Quatre, when did you first noticed that you liked men?" Ami asked making them blush.  
  


"I-I didn't know until now." Quatre said, while he fidgeted with the hem of his shirt.  
  


"Ok then." The senshi of Ice and wisdom wrote it on her computer that had once again appeared from nowhere. "And you Duo?"  
  


"I don't like men." Duo said with a face that said 'don't continue if you want to keep living'.  
  


"But you just said that you like Heero." Usagi tilted her head to one side.  
  


"I do, but I don't like men…I just like Heero." Duo said stubbornly as he brought his braid forward and began chewing the end of it.  
  


*.* 0.0 *.* 0.0 Blinking several times, the girls stared at Duo while Quatre giggled.  
  


"The Nile it's a river on Egypt you know." Quatre smiled at his friend.  
  


"Har har, very funny Quatre. You can put your own stand up comedian act now." Duo rolled his eyes.  
  


"So…Duo," Rei turned to see him, "Do you like to see him everyday?"  
  


"Do you like to cuddle with him?" Usagi asked. (FD "How romantic" –sigh-)  
  


"You want to spend time with him, like being always with him?" Ami leaned closer.  
  


"Do you want to jump him and ravish him until you two fall exhausted?" (WD "who doesn't?" FD "0-o I thought you liked Mamoru" WD "So, I like both of them!" FD -.- "Never mind")  
  


"MINAKO!!!!"   
  


"Hehe, sorry you guys."  
  


Blushing madly, Duo seemed to consider their questions. "Well, yes, definitely, I always do (although must of the times I get a gun pointed at my head), and, now that you mention it, well, yes." Duo shrugged while counting all his answers with his fingers.  
  


"See, you do like men!" Minako smiled like the cat who just ate the canary.   
  


"NO! I told you I don't, I just like Heero!!!" Duo all but yelled.  
  


"And Heero's a…" Makoto let it hanging.  
  


"Man…" Duo seemed to ponder about it until his eyes widened. "Oh, shit, I am gay." Duo walked to a near by tree and proceeded to bang his head against the rough surface until his forehead was red.  
  


"There, there Duo. It's not that bad. My friends Haruka and Michiru are both girls, and they love each other like there is no tomorrow." Usagi patted him on the back.  
  


"Yup, never saw a girl so possessive either. Haruka would smash anyone's face for just looking at Michiru the wrong way." Makoto nodded.  
  


"Anyway, don't worry, I'm gonna set you two up before you know it!" Minako winked at them.  
  


"Umm…you guys, I think it is in our best interest to relocate our position. There are too many unwanted ears around here to keep the course of this conversation in this surroundings." Ami said, looking at her palmtop. However, when she received no answer, she raised her head just to be confronted with blank stares. Giving a deep breath she counted to ten. "We should move, or some one might hear what we're saying." She said with clenched teeth.  
  


Receiving several 'oh's' and 'ok's' Ami shook her head while muttering to herself. "I don't know why do I even bother with you guys." She sighed while the rest tried to suppress their giggles.  
  


"Great, lets go then! I don't want anybody eavesdropping and ruining everything before I set you two up." Said Minako, putting an arm over Duo's and Quatre's shoulders and hauling them back to the camp.  
  


~~~$@ Back at the camp ~~~$@  
  


While the girls had been talking at the creek, Wufei (with Nataku on the shoulder), Trowa, Heero, and Mamoru had been discussing the fastest way to get to the Water shrine, not even noticing that the girls, Duo and Quatre had been missing for the last fifteen minutes until they reappeared all at once. However, none of them were the least curious or suspicious about their being together. Lifting his head to where the noise was coming from, Mamoru smiled at Usagi.  
  


"There you are Usako!" Mamoru lowered his head to give her a peck on the lips.  
  


"Hi Mamo-chan!" Usagi wrapped her arms around her tall boyfriend.   
  


"We better pack up, we'll be leaving soon." Heero said in monotone before turning to see the map again.  
  


Nodding, the gang prepared themselves for a long trip on the road.  
  
  
  
  
  


~~~$@~~~$@~~~$@~~~$@  
  


Fire Dragon "Well, what do you think?"  
  


Wufei "It stinks! How come everybody has a secret admirer but nobody loves me?!?!" –sniff-   
  


Water Dragon –taking out an umbrella- "Oh no, waterworks!!!"   
  


Fire Dragon "That's what you get for being the odd number of the group."  
  


Treize –appearing from thin air, and patting Wufei on the back- "There, there, I love you."  
  


Fire Dragon 0.o "And what are you doing here?"  
  


Treize –shrugs- "You needed extras?"  


  


Fire Dragon -.- "I need my Tylenol."  
  


Water Dragon –handing FD a large bottle- "Here, you'll need it"  
  


Fire Dragon o.0 "And why is that?"  
  


Water Dragon "All those candy you gave Duo made him bounce over the bed, and your laptop fell from it's hidden place, and lets just say that Heero 'confiscated' it."  
  


Fire Dragon "THEY DID WHAT?!?! My, my precious laptop wahhhhhh!!!!" ;.;  
  


Water Dragon "But don't worry, I think we can bribe him with a gun."  
  


Fire Dragon "No, no guns or he'll will kill me for what I'm doing with them. Wait, I know! Hey Hee~ro!!!!"  
  


Heero "Hn."  
  


Fire Dragon "Give me my laptop back or I'll make Relena appear." –Waves her author's magic wand threatenly-  
  


Heero 0.0 "You wouldn't!"  
  


Fire Dragon "Wanna bet?"  
  


Heero –mumbling- "Fine!" –hands over the Laptop-  
  


Fire Dragon "Good Heero, here." –gives him a Scooby snack.-  
  


Water Dragon "Hey, where did you get that?"  
  


Fire Dragon "For my Clue fic. Very handy little things." –pops one on her mouth-  
  


Water Dragon -.- "Ewww. Never mind."  
  


Fire Dragon "Anyway, please remember to review, and wait, what's this? –looks at her laptop screen- Ebay?"  
  


Heero "Just purchasing some things for the trip?"  
  


Fire Dragon "In the 'Guns R Us' section?" -.-;  
  


Heero "Umm…bye!" –Runs out-  
  


Fire Dragon –sigh- "Whatever, hey, where did Treize and Wufei go?"   
  


Water Dragon "You don't wanna know."  
  


Fire Dragon "-.-! *-* Anyway, until next time, Ja."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Back to Main Menu 
Back to Fanfiction 
Chapter 9
Next >> 


	10. Ch 10 Water Shrine

  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon –pouts and goes away-   
  


Dragon Quest  


Ch 10  
  


The Water Shrine  
  


* * *

  
  
  


"At last!" Duo grinned as the first sights of the town where the temple was stood in front of them. "If I had to ride for just one more day I think I wouldn't be able to walk straight for the rest of my life!" Duo stretched over the saddle before jumping down.  
  


"Ditto" Minako rubbed her behind.  
  


"Well, what are we waiting for? We need to get that Dragon Tear A.S.A.P." Rei dismounted.  
  


Taking the reins of their horses, the group entered the town.  
  


"They don't seem to have any kind of security, no heavy armed guards, and no patrol." Heero whispered lowly enough that only those around him could hear him.  
  


"This looks just like a regular 17th century country town." Mamoru nodded.  
  


"It seems that these people are in fact very similar to those of the black ages on middle Europe on Earth. I really doubt that they have any modern weapons or sources of energy." Ami said while looking around.  
  


"Well, now we only need to see where the Temple is, and start planning on how we are going to get inside." Trowa looked at them.  
  


"Leave that to me." Duo grinned again.  
  


"Is better if we get into an Inn. All travelers go to the Inn first and we don't want to look out of the ordinary." Makoto said lowly.  
  


"The onna is right, we don't want to stand out around all this people, or look suspicious." Wufei nodded.  
  


"Yeah, right, like we're not getting any stares with these clothes on." Mamoru frowned.  
  


"We better get something to change on before we attract too many people." Quatre nodded.  
  


"Ciaran said that there was a Dragon Temple somewhere here too. We can go there and ask them for clothes." Ami said looking at the map.  
  


"Ah, put that away, we can look for it the old fashion way." Duo smiled at her. Stopping the first person that passed by, Duo gave a short teenage girl one of his best charming smiles. "Hello there! Do you know where the Dragon Temple is?" Duo smiled.  
  


Turning to see him, the girl looked up at him. Duo blinked when he saw the bluest eyes he had ever seen. Clear sapphire blue eyes with some green specks on them looked at him, threatening to drown him on their depths. Eyes that contained more than they let know, looked expectantly at him. (FD: hint, hint, hint ^-^)  
  


"Excuse me?" The girl asked him tilting her head, making some of her short hair to escape their bounds of her low ponytail, making it fall to her chin, framing her face. Duo blinked again before yelping as someone pulled him by his braid. Looking behind him, Duo saw as Heero's hand clenched the braid and looked at the girl with one of his Death Glares™ ,not even faced by the girl's eyes at all. In that moment, Duo didn't know if to yell exasperated of if to jump of joy, but before he could do anything else, Quatre and Ami took a step to her at the same time.  
  


"Hi, we were just wondering if you knew the way to the Dragon Temple." Ami smiled "and if you could point us towards the direction."   
  


"Of course, everybody knows where the Temple is." The girl giggled.   
  


"So, could you tell us where it is?" Quatre asked.  
  


"Sure! Go that way, and then turn left until you get off the road." The girl giggled again, a glint of mischief on her eyes. "Follow that path and you'll be there in no time! Well, gotta go now!" She yelled, already running to the opposite direction.  
  


You heard her, now lets get moving!" Wufei mounted his horse trying not to drop Nataku who was tucked inside his long white tunic so she wouldn't attract any attention to them.  
  


"Right, we're going." Duo said unenthusiastically, besides him, Quatre looked warily at the saddle.  
  


~*~*~  
  


"Are we there yet?" Usagi watched suspiciously at the growing vegetation around her.  
  


"Is it just me, or are we getting away of the town instead of closer?" Makoto said slapping a mosquito that had decided to make lunch out of her.   
  


"I feel the same way." Trowa stated when they heard a voice calling them from behind.  
  


"Hey, you over there!"   
  


Turning they saw a man, obviously a farmer, waiving at them. Moving closer, they approached him.   
  


"Don't you people know that these be dangerous swamps?" The farmer said pointing at his sword. "Many monsters are comin' out of the Swamps of the Water Realm lately."  
  


"I'm sorry, but we didn't know." Mamoru apologized.   
  


"But what are ye doing so far from the road anyway?" The farmer scratched his short beard.  
  


"We're trying to find the Dragon Temple, this girl told us that it was somewhere near here." Duo told him.   
  


The farmer looked taken aback with that, "Umm…this girl you say, short, big blue eyes, giggles a lot?" The farmer asked tentatively.  
  


"You've got it!" Minako nodded.  
  


Shaking his head, the farmer looked at them apolitically, "The Dragon Temple's at the other side, maybe a couple o' blocks from the 'Blue Waters' Inn. And that was Lluvia, that girl chews more than she can swallow, more times 'han not. She was playin' a prank on you strangers an' sent you the wrong way." He shook his head again.  
  


"Well, we thank you for your help then." Mamoru nodded. "Let's go, it's getting late." Mamoru turned his horse. Giving short nods and some waves, the rest went after him. The only sound between the tired teens was the not so soft rant about stupid onnas causing trouble sending them the wrong way, the injustice of having to ride all the way back once again, and about stupid bakas who wanted directions the 'old fashion way'.  
  


~*~  
  


"Well, here we are!" Ami breathed in relief, looking at the tall structure in front of them.  
  


"Finally, I thought I would be stuck on that horse forever!" Rei stretched.  
  


"Lets go in." Heero said curtly before tying the reins to a post and walking in not waiting for the rest.   
  


Heero entered to a large chamber, identical to the main hall on the Valley. In the middle of it stood proudly a statue of a woman, her face neither misedicourdious nor that of a tyrant, just…stern, clam, waiting [1]. On her back, a pair of feathery wings sprouted from behind her, the only difference between them was that the right one was of the purest, snowy white while the other was ebony black, giving Heero the impression of a Ying Yang.   
  


"Is there something troubling you, young man? I'm sure that the Lady Kali will be more than willing to help you." And old man, maybe late seventies, asked Heero, looking intently at the statue.  
  


"How can a statue help me?" Heero frowned.  
  


The priest chuckled, his clear blue eyes danced with mirth. "'T's the conviction of your pleas, not to what you are praying to that helps you. You have to look into yourself and evaluate the worth of your decision, and what it means to you. Then, and just then will the Lady help you. You have to help yourself before somebody else can." The old priest said seriously.  
  


"Then, her help is futile. If I help myself, how can she help me then? Isn't that an oxymoron?" Heero frowned even harder, thinking on all his problems, mainly on a certain braided young man that had been plaguing his mind every waking minute, and some times to his dismay, his very dreams.  
  


"The Lady helps, but if you don't know what your problem is, she can not help you get an answer. If you don't know your own feelings, how do you expect the Lady to help if you can't get what's inside of you out? If you don't come out yourself, nobody is going to come to you. And remember, always follow your instincts." The Priest told the wide-eyed boy and turned before he could say anything. Meeting with the new comers he smiled and opened his arms. "Welcome, all of you. My name is Jancey, we've been expecting you!" He smiled.  
  


"Well, everybody seems to be doing that a lot lately." Wufei said dryly before letting Nataku out from under his shirt.  


  


"Ah, yes, Ciaran wrote about this." Jancey smiled at Nataku who chirped and perched herself at the foot of the statue. "Now, please, you must be hungry and tired form your journey." He showed them to a hall with a long table filled with food.  
  


"Now, that's what I'm talking about!" Duo's eyes shined while Usagi's weren't far behind.  
  


Nobody, however, noticed Heero's scrutiny as he eyed the priest. He had come to close to home for Heero's liking, way to close. *It was as if he knew* Heero shook his head *No, a guess, it had to be a guess. There was no way that he could have known.* Heero repeated like a mantra. *…but those last words…* All these years he had been denying what he felt, and now was not the time to admit that he- NO! he couldn't think, wouldn't think about Duo right now. Putting his mask back on, he glared at the braided boy in question before walking briskly to the table. He never felt the pair of sky blue eyes that followed him until he sat –rather uncomfortably- on the only seat available, which was the one next to Duo who was already expecting him while talking with Usagi about the food. He never noticed the blond girl as she smiled thinking already on several plans to put them together.  
  


"Aren't you gonna eat that?" Makoto asked Minako as the girl didn't say anything. "Hey, what are you thinking about?" Makoto frowned following her line of sight.  
  


"Oh nothing." Minako smirked, *This will be a good challenge for my formidable skill. Perfect!* She turned to see them again as Duo asked Jancey a question.  
  


"So, what is the difference between the Dragon Temple to the Dragon Shrine?" Duo asked the priest who looked amused as the teen ate.  
  


"Well, the Dragon Shrine is devoted to just one Dragon. Here, we have the Water Shrine, which concentrates only on the Water Dragon and so on. In the other hand, the Dragon Temples, or the Dragon Cult, teaches The Balance. Now, The Balance is the energy of all the Dragons put together forming the greater force, and while the Dragons are a big part of that Greater Force, they are not the only ones. In reality, the Dragon Cult was called 'The Divine Power Cult' we believe that not just the Dragons play a great piece on this great chess board, but that somebody has to move the pieces." Jancey explained.  
  


"The Spirit of the Universe." Mamoru blurted before he could help himself.  
  


"Your right, now, as you know there have to be two to play a chess game, that's where Great Kali comes in." Jancey paused.  
  


"I heard of her, back on the trials room." Quatre tried to remember.  
  


"She was the one that the Spirit of the Universe said that had gave us the powers!" Ami exclaimed.  
  


"Correct young one." Jancey smiled at her, "Great Kali created the Universe from Darkness for she is Darkness and Darkness on itself." He quoted.  
  


"So you're saying that darkness just sprouted intelligence and created everything?" Wufei asked doubtfully.   
  


"That's right, She created the Spirit of the Universe. And as her daughter, the Spirit of the Universe created the space, the stars, and Gaia." He said ominously. "Then Kali knew that there is no Darkness without Light as there is no Day without a Night, so she created Sol, but that's a different story." [1] Jancey said.  
  


"But, if there is a Dragon of Light, why isn't there a Dragon of Darkness instead of a Dragon of Chaos?" Mamoru frowned.  
  


"Because as I just said, Kali is darkness, she takes care of her realm, while Chaos coexisted with her. You could say that Chaos is somewhat like Darkness, with the only difference that Chaos has an entirely different personality, since while Darkness is clam, serene…peaceful if you might, Chaos tends to be more…how can I put it…dependent of something else, usually it is the Dragon of Light." Jancey tried to explain.  
  


On the table, Duo stopped eating as he heard what the priest had just said. Looking in front of him, he could see Mamoru holding Usagi's hand, hearing intently at what Jancey had to say without missing a bit. *A Darkness without a Light, a Light without a Darkness. That's what Mamoru is in all this, he's Usagi's counter part.* Duo thought as a feeling of dread washed over him. *And what if we find the other Light? Will Heero go with her? Would I let him go? Not without a fight I'm not!* Shaking his head Duo turned to what Jancey was now saying.   
  


"Now, the Dragons are here to keep that Balance. The Dragons are here to make sure that everything goes according to it, from the small insect to the rotation of the sun and the moon." Jancey said (FD: I know I had said that I wouldn't speak anymore, but I feel like I had been taken to the Lion's King movie *shudders* ::there is a balance, on the great circle of life:: WD –whacks FD and drags her off stage- gomen for the interruption, now read on")   
  


"But I thought there were only six dragons. How can they do all that?" Minako asked.  
  


"Oh no, there are hundreds of Dragons! Each and everyone of them works on this balance, and there are many of the same element or power." Jancey smiled. "However, they are on another plane, and just those that are supposed to guard this Earth live here. The dragoling that you have there, young knight, is the last born Dragon on this world." Jancey said pointing at Nataku who was now busying herself with a plate of raw meat.  
  


"So I'm told." Wufei turned to see her.  
  


After that, all of them fell into a comfortable silence, each one left to their own devises while finishing eating. However, both Heero and Duo were thinking in everything –except- the Dragons until a sharp intake of breath was heard from the end of the table. Turning to see what happened, Duo watched Quatre's frown as he tried to stand up.  
  


"Is there something amiss young lord?" Jancey asked worriedly.  
  


"No, is nothing. I'm sorry for worrying you, it's just that the ride was too much for me." Quatre said sinking into his seat again, his face still with that troubled expression.  
  


"Of course, how rude of me, you must be tired. A priest will take you to your quarters now." Jancey signaled to a priest who was standing by the door. Nodding, he walked to them. "He'll show you to the bath house and your rooms now, and we'll have some clothes waiting for you too." He said to them. Nodding, the teens stood up saying their thanks and following the priest.  
  


~~~$@  
  


"Here we are." The priest showed them several rooms along a hall. "There are not many, but I guess you can share." The priest opened the door for one of the rooms.  
  


"Don't worry about it, we're used to bunk with each other." Duo smirked, putting his arm over Heero's shoulder. Snorting, Heero nodded and walked inside of the room. "Now, if you could only tell me where the baths are 'cause I totally reek!" Duo looked disgusted to his dusty clothes.  
  


"Sure, just down the hall and you'll get to the patio. Turn left and you'll see it." The priest smiled, bowing, he left them to see their rooms.  
  


"Ok, we'll take this room!" Minako said snatching Usagi and Ami's hand and pulling them to a room. Shaking their head Makoto and Rei walked to another while Trowa and Quatre entered the one in front of it. Wufei looked up at Mamoru who shrugged and walked to the last room.  
  


"Well, it seems that it's this Mamoru guy and us, Nataku." Wufei said when, giving a chirp, Nataku jumped from his shoulder and made her way to Rei's room. "Baka onna." Wufei murmured before closing the door behind him.  
  


~~~$@  
  


Duo watched as Heero kept glancing from him to the door and to him again. Without his laptop, Heero found himself with nothing to do but to stare at Duo, something that he did not wanted to do right now which left him with only one possibility left *RUN* Heero thought grimly already standing up and getting his pack.  
  


"Hey, where are you going?" Duo asked curiously as he pulled a shirt and some towels that the priest had given him before he left.  
  


"I'm going to search the perimeters and see what kind of security they have on the Water Shrine." Heero said monotonously before making his big escapade, leaving Duo blinking several times.  
  


"Well, I wonder what's the big hurry." Duo pouted, since he had planed on trying to get closer to Heero now that *growls* she wasn't here. 'She' referring to the laptop [2]. Shrugging, he continued looking for a pair of pants *He'll be back, and this trip is going to be looonnggg*. He smiled to himself.  
  


Outside the door, Heero gave a ragged breath of relief before making his way to the door. Strangely, Mamoru stood there speaking with a priest that was passing by. Turning to see who was coming, Mamoru nodded to Heero as he stopped in front of him.  
  


"It seems that the Water Shrine is just about a mile from here. I thought we should go check it out, but we need some stuff first." Mamoru said, until he saw Heero's pack.   
  


"I have it covered." Heero said, already going out of the door. "The faster we get this Dragon Tear, the faster we go back." Heero shot back.  
  


"Go back? Not 'go home'?" Mamoru frowned as he followed Heero.  
  


~~~$@  
  


"Now spill."   
  


Quatre watched wide-eyed as Trowa looked sternly at him, his arms crossed above his chest, waiting for him to talk. Blinking again, he stared at his tall companion.  
  


"Huh? W-what are you talking about?" Quatre tried to look as innocent as he could, however, his adverting eyes told Trowa more than he wanted. *I thought that talking to Makoto was good for him, but I didn't think he would actually tell me to 'spill it'* Quatre thought. "Well, my back hurts for riding all day." He finished lamely.  
  


"You looked in pain, and I'm not talking about physical pain." Trowa shook his head. "Now, tell me what's wrong." Trowa said in a commanding, yet gentle voice.  
  


Giving a long sigh, Quatre looked into Trowa's green eyes and shook his head. Damn, there was no way to lie to Trowa. "Fine, I-I felt something, you know, like my uchu no kokoro, but stronger coming from Duo and Heero. I mean, I-" Quatre's eyes widened as Trowa took a step forwards "Umm…what are you doing?" Quatre said meekly.  
  


"Take your shirt off." Trowa said casually.   
  


"Excuse me?" Quatre blinked again.  
  


"You said that your back hurt, right?"  
  


"Y-yeah" 0.o Quatre blinked.  
  


"So, I'm gonna give you a massage, now lay down and take off your shirt." Trowa said. Blinking once again, Quatre nodded and complied, not relaxing one bit. "Keep talking, I'm listening." Trowa said while putting his hands over Quatre's shoulders. Tensing Quatre couldn't find any words until Trowa's hands began slowly rubbing his tensed muscles, relaxing into them. (FD: *drools* ^-^)  
  


"Well, is kinda hard to describe. First, I could only –grunt- sense slightly what they were feeling, but –sigh- lately I have been able to actually feel what somebody is feeling –groan- lower, there. But today at the table, it was as if emotions were vibrating off those two. I mean, it was as if I could see their emotions!" Quatre said while giving a sigh of contentment as Trowa worked on him.  
  


~~~$@  
  


Whistling happily after his long bath, Duo made his way to his room, pausing slightly as a strange sound came from Quatre's and Trowa's room. Raising an eyebrow, Duo put his head on the door.  
  


"What ya doing?" Minako tilted her head as she saw Duo hovering over the door.  
  


"Shhhhhh, I'm trying to hear." Duo snickered as he beckoned her to do the same. Shrugging, Minako put her ear next to the door.  
  


~Does that feel good?~ That was Trowa  
  


~Oh yeah, but, don't you have something to make it slide easily? It kinda hurts a bit~ That was Quatre. Widening his eyes Duo's jaw dropped to the floor trying not to do any noise.  
  


"What are you two doing there?" Usagi asked as she and Ami came from the bathhouse.  
  


"SSSSHHHHHH!!!" This time both, Minako and Duo silenced them while blushing madly and signaling them to put their ears next to the door. Complying, both girls curiously turned to the door.  
  


~I think I have some oil on my pack, let me go get it.~ Trowa's voice came from behind the door.  
  


Frowning, Usagi didn't know what the big fuss was about but kept hearing.  
  


~There now, hold on a second~  
  


~AHH it's~  
  


~Yeah, I know, but it'll get warm in a minute. ~  
  


~Oh, ok. But, go slower this time okay? ~  
  


By this time, the other two girls knew what the others were spying on. Rapidly hushing Rei and Makoto as they came in and dragged them down to hear with them.  
  


~Not so fast~  
  


~Don't worry little one, I'll take my time. ~ Trowa responded as some more grunts were heard from inside the room.  
  


Rei's eyes widened impossibly large as she stared blankly at the door, besides her, Minako couldn't help but to smirk madly at the door while Makoto mouthed the word 'hentai'. And now pressing his entire body against the door, Duo smiled widely trying not to burst out laughing until-  
  


~Oh yeah, right there, just keep it there! Gods that feels good! ~   
  


Duo found several hands over his mouth as all of the girls tried not to let him laugh. Finally regaining his composure, Duo leaned into the door. "God," He whispered "I would give anything to see what is behind this do-" He never finished the sentence as he fell right thru the door while the girls watched fascinated as just his feet pocked outside while all his body was inside the room.  
  


"There!" Trowa wiped his hands on a towel as he looked at Quatre's glistering body down on the bed. So close, so very close (FD: Ummm…*drools* WD *-* ^-^) he had never thought that this opportunity was going to happen again. He wanted to reach down again and caress all of Quatre's body, *well, might as well* Trowa's hand traveled down just close enough when- he saw Duo's body come crashing down the door.  
  


Duo blinked twice, trying to register what had happened. In the bed, Quatre lay shirtless, his eyes closed, with Trowa over him, however, the picture wasn't as he had expected, Trowa was fully clothed over Quatre.  
  


"So," He tried to sound as casual as one could when falling thru a door interrupting what was not what he had thought was happening. "What are you two doing?" Duo asked innocently.   
  


"Ummm, Trowa is giving me the best massage I've ever had." Quatre sighed wistfully, as he registered what happened. Blinking fully awake now, Quatre watched as Duo played with the end of his braid while his feet still hung outside or rather thru the door. "Errr…what is going on here?" Quatre stood up.  
  


"Well, you see, I umm was walking down the hall when I-I tripped! Yeah, that's it, I tripped and fell, and well this happened!" Duo said quickly staring at them. It was the truth, partially, but it was! He was walking down the hall, when he heard Quatre and then he tripped and fell when he was leaning on it.  
  


Quatre blinked as Duo kept staring at him and at Trowa, a faint blush on his face. Looking down at himself, he blushed as he put his shirt on.  
  


"But how?" Trowa frowned. Gulping noticeably, Duo didn't even try to get up from his place at the door.  
  


"I tripped." Duo answered.  
  


"No, not that. THAT." He pointed at Duo's feet.  
  


For the first time, Duo actually looked at his feet, which weren't there, rather just half of his legs were inside. "Well, I'll be" Duo turned around as the door opened in a rush, making Duo flinch expecting being hit, but instead, the door went thru him as he had done on the stone wall back on the Valley.  
  


"Are you ok Duo?" Minako kneeled down, trying to check Duo for injuries.  
  


"Yeah." Duo looked transfixed as the door was completely out of him, or rather, he had completely gone thru the door. "Man, that was freaky."   
  


"Tell me about it, Usagi almost passed out after that." Makoto said, looking for the first time at Trowa and Quatre…fully clothed, and remember why Duo was leaning on the door. "Well, I guess we'll just go, right girls?" Makoto said between her teeth.  
  


"But wait!" Quatre looked down at Duo and raised his hand tentatively, trying to see if it did go thru, however, it stopped as he touched Duo's arm. Understanding what he was saying, Duo sat up and looked back at the door, raising a hand, Duo touched hard, rough wood.  
  


"Hmph, that doesn't explain anything." Rei said as she watched him.  
  


Shaking his head, Trowa looked at them. "Come on in, all of you, we have to figure this out." Trowa showed them in, all traces of the incident forgotten. *There will be always tomorrow* Trowa thought grimly as he raised an eyebrow when even Nataku entered the room and perched herself on one of the posts of the bed.   
  


"Do you remember what were you thinking when you went thru the door?" Quatre asked as he seated himself on the bed, Minako and Usagi on either side of him. Still on the floor, Duo bit his lip, trying to remember.  
  


"Maybe something that you said may have triggered your gift." Ami said from the end of the bed.  
  


"M-my gift? Do you think this is my gift? Cool!!!" Duo grinned as he looked at his hands.  
  


"Well, unless you could go thru walls before, I think that's it." Makoto nodded from her post besides the wall.   
  


"So I guess you can go thru walls now." Usagi nodded.  
  


"But what triggered it?" Trowa asked their first question once again. "Think hard Duo, what where you thinking when that happened?"   
  


"Well, I was falling, but I didn't want to hit the door, and then here I was." Duo shrugged putting his head against the wall. "And I really wanted to be on the other side." Duo whispered, closing his eyes. The next thing that Duo knew, he was laying, or rather half of him was on the other side of the wall. Sitting up straight, he watched everybody looking at him wide-eyed.  
  


"Well, I guess we got that one done." Quatre blinked.  
  


Grinning, Duo raised his hand once again, wanting it to go thru. Instantly, the hand got transparent and passed the wall like air. "This is soooooo cool!" He extracted his hand and turned to see them with a wide grin. "Wait until Heero gets back, I'll show him. He's gonna be so jealous, and Wufei! I have to go to his room-" Duo didn't finished his sentence. Everybody stared at empty space, space where Duo was supposed to be. No puff, no smoke, no nothing.   
  


"Ok, this is more than I can take for one night." Rei rubbed her temple, sitting on a chair that Trowa was offering her.  
  


"But where is he?!?!" Minako asked when a soft knock on the door snapped her from her musing. Entering before Trowa could open the door, Duo grinned like mad.   
  


"You wouldn't guess where I ended up." Duo smirked, dragging behind him a very stunned Wufei.   
  


~~~$@  
  


Heero and Mamoru entered the Temple, plans and maps already drawn as well as the estimated time to enter the Water Shrine. Unconsciously, Heero turned, stopping dead on his tracks, something was not quite right. Besides him, Mamoru stopped, and looking down at Heero, he frowned.  
  


"What's wrong?" The taller man asked.  
  


"It's quiet, too quiet. Duo's here, it shouldn't be this quiet." Heero looked at the narrow hallway, moving forwards with a hesitant step. Mamoru right behind him.  
  


"So…why are we being so cautious?" A voice whispered from behind them. Immediately, Duo found himself the target of two sharp swords, mainly pointing to his throat. "Awww, I come to welcome you home, and you give me this." Duo smirked. "Tsk, you should be ashamed of yourselves." He laughed as Mamoru let out a sigh and lowered his sword.  
  


"Gods! Don't do that to me again!" Mamoru laughed after re-sheathing his sword while Heero tried to relax himself lowering the sword. "I'm gonna see the girls now." He shook his head, leaving the two boys alone. Watching Mamoru go, Duo's eyes got a devilish look.  
  


"You know, you should be careful with those things." Duo smirked at Heero, moving a step towards him, and taking the pointy end of the sword to his left breast. "You could hurt somebody with them." And with that, Duo took another step towards Heero incrusting the sword into his chest. Heero's eyes widened as he watched the sword go in, and before he register what had happened, he launched himself and cradled Duo on his arms, all color drained from his face. Raising Duo's head, Heero watched mortified as…Duo laughed at him?  
  


"Neat trick huh? I just discovered it myself." Duo grinned, however, he didn't see a fist coming his way. Dropping him to the floor, Heero didn't know what to do. Giving a final shrug, and still fuming, Heero turned on his heel and left.  
  


"Man, well at least he didn't kill me." Duo rubbed his sore jaw, picking himself off the floor and looking to where Heero had disappeared. "Yet." Duo said sadly, walking to his room he found Heero looking at the maps that he and Mamoru had made previously. "Err…I'm sorry 'bout that man." Duo looked at the floor. "It's just that it was such a good joke and I couldn't resist!" Duo smiled shakily looking at Heero's back, the other boy didn't even try to hear him. "Oh c'mon Heero! It was a joke!" Duo pleaded, but didn't seem to affect Heero who kept looking at the plans. "H-Heero?"  
  


Like lightning striking, Duo found himself being pinned against the wall, a hand on his throat while the other had his wrists held behind him.  
  


"Don't you ever scare me like that!" Heero hissed, his face just millimeters from Duo's "I thought I killed you out there!" Heero's eyes softened somehow. "I don't know what I would do if I killed you by mistake, and that is no joke." He let go of Duo. Duo could only stare at Heero while sliding down the wall until he was seated on the cold floor, breathing heavily while he bit his lips.  
  


"I- I'm sorry Heero. You're right; I'm such a baka. Sometimes even I want to throw myself into a pool of cold water." Duo said sadly when- he disappeared.  
  


Heero blinked twice before in front of him appeared a very wet Duo, shivering from head to toe.  
  


"Heh heh, did I mention that I have another power? God the bath house is cold at this time of the night!" Duo shivered again. Snorting, Heero handed him a towel and some dry clothes thinking on what his powers might be.  
  


~~~$@~~~$@   
  


"So, you're telling me that you can just pop out off thin air, but you can't do that in anyplace that you haven't seen or that is far away." Wufei repeated exasperated as Duo finished to tell them his latest discovery.  
  


"Yes Wuffers, that's exactly what I'm saying." Duo sighed trying his best not to roll his eyes at the black haired gundam pilot. "I already tried going home, going to the Valle, going to the Water Shrine, and the only thing that worked was the little trip that I made to the kitchen. I think the maids are still looking for the missing bread." He chuckled.   
  


"That means that we have to do this the hard way." Mamoru nodded when the girls came into the dining room as the servants started to put the breakfast on the table.  
  


"What's up?" Usagi smiled giving Mamoru a kiss before seating besides him.  
  


"Well, it seems that Duo can't transport himself into a place that he hasn't been, and that is far away." Quatre said putting some butter over his bread.  
  


"So, we have to break in?" Makoto asked.  
  


"Yup, we'll ask Jancey if he can help us with some disguises and a plan to sneak us in." Duo nodded.  
  


"Do you think you can do it?" Jancey appeared on the door. "Good morning, I'm sorry I just came in."  
  


"It's no problem." Ami nodded.  
  


"Now, we were talking about entering the Water Shrine. Do you think you could help us, telling us how we can go in?" Rei looked at him.  
  


"The Water Shrine is a very hard place to enter. The only ones that go in are the priestesses and the novices that are trying to become priestesses of the Shrine. No man has gotten even pass the door of the Water Shrine ever." Jancey said.  
  


"Priestesses?" Wufei frowned. "I thought that there were only Priests." Wufei said. Behind him Rei murmured about chauvinistic bastards while Makoto exclaimed that what was wrong with priestesses.  
  


"Please." Jancey shook his head. "Not all the shrines are guarded only by men or women, but the Water Shrine is under the custody of women since they are…purer than men." The old priest tried to explain. "That is one of the requisites to enter the priesthood of the Water Shrine, since only those pure can withhold the powers of the Water Dragon. They make sure with a large blue crystal on a ceremony, and you can't say that there are many men that are completely pure by the age of sixteen. Women in the other hand, tend to conserve themselves pure and without any kind of…needs as men do." Jancey coughed, blushing slightly.  
  


"Needs? What needs?" Usagi blinked and turned to see Mamoru who was blushing slightly, on the other side of the table, Wufei held his head high as Duo snickered something about a nosebleed and Rei shook her head.  
  


Clearing his throat, Mamoru looked down at Usagi's azure eyes. "To enter, the person has to be a virgin Usagi. No many guys can really say that they are." Mamoru explained while Usagi's mouth made a silent o.   
  


"So its up to us girls to get that thing." Rei crossed her arms.  
  


"Not quite." Everybody turned to see Ami. "The Spirit of the Universe said that both of us have to be present of the Dragon Tear." Ami shook her head.  
  


"Don't worry about it." Quatre said. "I'll go with you, it's not like is the first time that I go under cover anyway. And well, I don't think I'll have any problem going in." Quatre blushed.  
  


Clearing his throat, Duo got everyone's attention.  
  


"But you have to enter and look for the Dragon Tear without making any kind of suspicion. You can't go looking from door to door, and you can't pick locks. I'm going with you." Duo said. "Anyways, I think Q-man and I can pass fairly quickly without rising any kind of suspicion." Duo said.  
  


"Fine." Heero nodded. "But we still need the girls so they can divert their attention." Heero stated.  
  


"If all of us go, we are going to attract too much attention." Minako said.  
  


"Ok then, Ami has to go." Makoto said. "We'll only need another two to make our party reasonable." Rei told them.  
  


"I wanna go!" Minako raised her hand enthusiastically.   
  


"Then I'll go to make sure that they don't get into any kind of trouble." Rei crossed her arms over her chest.  
  


"Now that we have everything figured out, lets get to work." Quatre said when he saw Minako's eyes with a mischievous glint making him gulp unconsciously while she approached him like a predator, smiling like a mad woman.  
  


"Umm…Minako?" Duo said as she looked at him the same way.  
  


"I got just the thing for you two." Minako gave them a feral smile before grabbing them and pulling them to her room followed by Ami and Usagi who giggled all the way.  
  


"Gods, and here I thought she had grown out of the dress up dolls games." Rei rolled her eyes following them, leaving the rest to finish their breakfast.   
  
  


~~~$@~~~$@~~~$@  
  


"Oh, c'mon you two, you look fine on that!" Minako smiled like a cat that just ate the canary.  
  


"I said I was going, but why do I have to wear this?!?!" Duo's voice could be heard into the court yard.  
  


"Awh, it's not that bad!" Minako yanked him out so the others could see him, right behind them, Quatre exited shyly.  
  


Duo stumbled not before turning to see Wufei. "If you say something anything or laugh I'll break your neck." Duo said seriously while Wufei closed his mouth with a loud click trying not to chuckle.  
  


Duo was dressed on a long yellow dress, much like the one that Usagi had on the Silver Millennium. Blinking, Heero thought that he didn't look so bad on it, in fact, it looked really good on Duo. It seemed that Minako had stuck something on Duo's chest to make it appear as if he had breasts, all in all, Duo seemed like a real girl. Heero didn't know why Duo was so upset about, he was sure he didn't mind looking at him. However, when Duo turned to glare at Wufei, Heero took a good look at Duo's hairstyle. For once, Duo's hair wasn't on his usual braid, but to the longhaired boy's dismay, Minako had done his hair exactly the same style as Relena's!!! Making Duo glare all the more.  
  


While the rest were looking at Duo, Trowa couldn't get his eyes off Quatre. The blond boy stood quietly on one of the corners of the room blushing furiously as he noted Trowa's gaze on him. Giving a gasp, Trowa looked at Quatre's form. The 04 pilot was wearing a light blue dress that went only a couple of centimeters over his knees. He had the same patting on his chest, making the dress cling to him, showing more of his curves. His short hair was pulled back with a hair band while twin pair of blue earrings were attached to his ears, making Trowa blink.  
  


"They're clip on." Quatre touched his earlobe.   
  


"Well, I think we're ready!" Minako said as she, Ami, and Rei walked to them. Minako was modeling her brown dress, and a small apron to boot while Rei just rolled her eyes and walked to the door wearing a short dress, the same color of Duo's, and Ami with a dark blue dress, a little longer than Quatre's.   
  


"Umm…don't you think those dresses are a little bit too modern?" Makoto asked Minako.  
  


"None sense!" Minako chirped "I had Ami look up all the styles of the era, and voila! I've got myself this!" Minako turned around.  
  


"Ok, now lets make an extended plan with the maps that Heero and I got yesterday." Mamoru nodded.  
  


~~~$@~~~$@  
  


"God, I still don't believe that I actually volunteered for this." Duo moaned miserably as he walked to the entrance of the Water Shrine.  
  


"Walk straighter, put your head higher, and for the love of Selene, one feet in front of the other!" Rei hissed before two burly male guards stopped them in front of the doors.  
  


"What do you want?" The one on the left asked.  
  


"We're here for the ceremony." Rei said glaring at the two guards.  
  


"We're applying for priestesses, do you think they'll accept us?" Minako asked with big innocent eyes at the guards.  
  


"That depends on one thing honey." The younger of the two, the one on the right answered licking his lips. "But you can always try." He laughed.  
  


"Why you-" Duo breathed.  
  


"Why thank you!" Ami smiled stepping in front of Duo so the guard couldn't see him.  
  


"Anyway, if you are not chosen you can always do something else." The young guard smiled sending shivers of disgust through all the teens. "You know, maybe I can show you around." He looked at all of them.  
  


"I doubt you've have the stamina to show all of us around." Duo murmured dryly while putting a fake smile on.  
  


"If you'll excuse us, we're gonna be late." Quatre said side passing the guard.  
  


"Sure, go ahead." The older guard said, not even phased with what the other one had insinuated.   
  


Duo gave a sigh only when he was sure they were out of earshot.   
  


"I'm glad Makoto didn't come with us, if not, that guy would have been eating dirt before he knew what hit him." Minako shook her head.  
  


"We should start looking now." Rei whispered, trying to see on the dark hallways that were illuminated by glowing rocks.  
  


"Umm…how do you think they do that? They don't seem to have any kind of connections or anything." Ami looked at it.  
  


"Magic." Rei said curtly trying to make Ami move. "The place is crawling to the walls with magic." She breathed.   
  


"Not only that, but feelings. The whole shrine vibrates with all kinds of emotions and wishes." Quatre said awed.  
  


"Finally" Duo smirked as they entered a desolated area. "Alright, time to start working." He pressed his hand on a door and pocked his head inside. "Nope." Duo repeated the process with several times without luck.   
  


"Hey, you there! What are you doing here?!" A woman yelled.  
  


"Ah, my friend here was looking for a restroom." Ami said.  
  


"Hmph, it's down that hall. But hurry, the ceremony is about to start." The woman said before walking briskly away.  
  


"That was close!" Duo sighed before returning to his job until he felt a light tap on his shoulder. "Go away, I'm working here." Duo said.  
  


"Umm…I think I found it." Minako said.  
  


"Wha-" Duo turned to see where Minako was looking at. Two double doors stood with the Water Dragon Crest in the middle, two female guards stood in front of them and didn't look as if they were going to let them just walk in.  
  


"Those two don't look too friendly to me." Rei whispered.  
  


"If we only could hit them from far away so they wouldn't alert the rest." Ami said.  
  


"Maybe, if you guys take one and I appear behind the other we can take them out fast enough." Duo looked at them.  
  


"Sounds like a plan to me." Minako smiled. "Ok, let's go you guys." She winked at them.  
  


"What are you doing here?" One of the guards asked them, eyeing them warily while lowering her spear.  
  


"We were looking for the restrooms." Ami tilted her head to one side.  
  


"Well, you're a little too far from them I fear." The other woman said as they approached them even closer.  
  


"Oh no, and now we're lost." Rei exhaled exasperated, when the woman frowned.  
  


"Stay where you are and don't come closer, these are forbidden hallways, you are not allowed to come here!" The woman once again brought her spear up.  
  


"But there is nothing to fear from little old us." Minako smirked. "Right guys?" Then, in a blur, Rei punched the nearest guard on the face while Minako kicked her on the stomach. Behind them, Ami gave her a low kick, sweeping the legs from under the guard, making her hit her head on the floor rending her unconscious.  
  


"What the-" The second guard fell to the floor as Duo appeared hitting her on the back of her head.  
  


"Alright! Back to work now." Duo pulled from his hair a pair of pins to open the door.  
  


"Umm…can't you just…phase us thru?" Quatre asked him.  
  


"I don't know, but this is no time to experiment." Duo said concentrated until a loud 'click' was heard and the door was pushed open. Closing it behind them, the five teens entered the room, gasping at what they saw.  
  


The room was made of crystal that bounced the light of the magically lit rocks. Duo, Rei, and Minako stopped when both Ami and Quatre stopped dead on their tracks. Ami shivered visible while Quatre held her, but looked equally shaken by the room.  
  


"Ami, honey, what's wrong?" Rei asked worriedly.  
  


"This is just like the trial room." Ami whispered.  
  


"It does?" Duo blinked, but still looking at the sharp stalactites in front of him. Ami nodded weakly while Quatre looked pale at the center of the room.  
  


"The Dragon Tear has to be on the platform." Quatre said.  
  


"Amazing." Minako breathed as one stalactite grew in size, giving her reflection. "It's like they're alive!" Minako raised her hand to touch it.  
  


"NO DON'T!!!" Quatre yelled making the crystal move and shatter in a million pieces before Minako could touch it. Looking around, they saw as the small pieces of crystal fell to the floor, next to Minako's foot. Quatre looked intently at the crystal snow-like dust, and with a swift move of his wrist, the little crystals swirled like diamond dust and dropped all in a pile on one of the corners of the room.  
  


All the occupants of the room, looked wide-eyed as Quatre fell to his knees looking exhausted, but then, he shook his head standing again he moved to Minako. "Are you ok?" Quatre asked tiredly.  
  


"Yes, but I, and you." Minako blinked in confusion.  
  


"If you touch those crystals, they will encase you. Like in the trial." Ami said looking at Minako.  
  


"It's like an internal security system." Duo backed from one of the crystals.  
  


"Exactly. It looks like the trials were preparing us for this." Quatre said looking at his hands. "But today I could stop it before it began." He said looking again to the powder on the corner.  
  


"Lets get for what we came for and get the hell out of here." Rei snapped. The room was already giving her goose bumps. Nodding, Quatre and Ami moved to the platform where a tear shaped blue jewel was surrounded by some kind of light that made it float over one of the stalactites.  
  


"Well, that explains why they call it Dragon Tear." Duo murmured as he watched the jewel float.  
  


"Ready?" Ami looked at Quatre as both reached for the Dragon Tear at the same time. Immediately after they took down the Dragon Tear, the light went out of the altar, leaving them only with the lights on the wall.  
  


"This would be a good time to get out of here." Minako whispered already walking to the door when a loud sound came from the other side.  
  


"Surrender now, there is no place to escape!" a voice yelled from behind the door.  
  


"They're gonna break the door anytime now." Rei hissed.  
  


"No they wont!" Quatre looked at one stalactite, and with a movement of his hand, the large crystal levitated and blocked the door from opening.   
  


"Go Q-man! You've got a hang of you gift already!" Duo hooted.  
  


"Yeah, and now we're all stuck here inside!" Rei snapped at him, making his shoulders drop.  
  


"Do you think you can transport us out?" Ami looked at him.  
  


"I don't know, I've never tried it." Duo shrugged.  
  


"Well, you better try it now, 'cause that door isn't gonna last forever." Minako looked as the people outside rammed the door once again, making chips of the crystal fall to the floor.  
  


"Ok, fine! Hold my hand. We're outta here!" Duo waited until all of them held his hand, concentrating on the entrance of the building. With a deep breath, Duo wished himself and the rest there.  
  


~~~$@  
  


All five of them squinted their eyes as daylight hit their eyes until they could see again. Turning, they saw the doors of the Dragon Shrine, both guards still stood on their posts. None of them had even noticed the teens that just appeared on one side of the Shrine.  
  


"We made it!" Duo said before falling to the floor, all color drained from his face. Besides him, Quatre too fell to the floor, tired from holding the door shut.  
  


"Hurry, we have to get out of here!" Rei snapped.  
  


"THERE THEY ARE!!!"   
  


Rei turned to see several priestesses and many guards coming their way.  
  


"C'mon Duo, Quatre, we have to go, NOW!" Rei looked wildly to them and to the guards.  
  


"We're not gonna make it!" Minako hissed.  
  


"Yes we will." Rei turned to the voice that belonged to Ami who stood strangely calmly, a blue aura surrounding her as she cupped her hands.  
  


"What the-" Rei saw as Ami positioned herself on a very familiar manner.  
  


"Be ready to run Rei." Ami said calmly "SHABON SPRAY!!!"   
  


Rei watched fascinated as Ami discharged her Shabon Spray against the oncoming army without being transformed. Once the patio was covered by mist, she felt a hand over her shoulders. Picking Duo up, she felt as Minako was helping Quatre and Ami walking as fast as the two tired teens could walk. Amidst the chaos of the courtyard, Rei and Minako watched as several shadows appeared before them raising their swords, but before they could do anything the shadows fell to the ground, lifeless. Looking around, Ami saw as Mamoru and Heero were in front of them while Wufei and Trowa were behind.  
  


"Hurry, the girls have our horses but we have to hurry, the mist will not last forever!" Mamoru commanded them. Nodding, they walked to the corner where Usagi and Makoto held their horses.  
  


"Let's get a move on those legs you guys, we don't have all day to smell the flowers!" Makoto said handing the reins to Minako and then helping Rei try to put Duo over the saddle.  
  


"Here, give him to me." Heero said holding Duo by the waist and mounting the horse, tying the reins of his own horse on the saddle's pommel. Trowa too carried Quatre on his own horse.   
  


"C'mon Ami." Makoto held the smaller girl.  
  


"Let's get out of here, my mist is going to dissipate any time now." Ami mounted her horse.  
  


"Are you sure that you can mount after that?" Wufei asked her. Receiving a nod from her, they signaled their horses to a run until they were several miles from the town.  
  


~~$@  
  


"Mmm…warm." Duo murmured while nuzzling on the unexpected source of warmth that enveloped him. Opening his eyes, he found himself being watched by a pair of cobalt blue eyes, blinking several times, Duo became fully aware that he was on a horse and on Heero's arms.  
  


"You ok?" Heero asked, his words sounded like purrs to Duo since his head was still pressed to Heero's chest.  
  


"Umm…well…I still feel kinda dizzy." Duo snuggled a little more trying to get comfortable.  
  


Besides them, Quatre was fully awake now, however, neither him nor Trowa had said a thing. They were just there, holding each other until a loud scream snapped them out of their trance. Looking towards where the scream came from, they saw as three men were holding a struggling girl. Turning to see, Usagi moved her horse towards them before anybody could say anything; she was soon followed by the rest.  
  


"Hold it right there! You will not harm innocent girls like her, and on behalf of the moon I'll punish you!" Usagi snapped angrily as she dismounted her horse. Behind her, the five gundam pilots looked at her as if she was nuts.  
  


"Innocent girl? Huh, she's anything but innocent." One of the men spat back at her as he turned the girl for them to see. All of them gasped as Lluvia dangled limply from the man's hold. "Now, leave before you're next!" The guy snarled.  
  


"No way in hell!" Makoto stood besides Usagi.   
  


"Leave the girl alone." Mamoru stood at Usagi's left.  
  


"Only dishonorable men attack weak onnas. Let her go, or I will make justice!" Wufei snarled, his katana already on his hand.  
  


"I'll like to see you kids make us!" Another of the guys laughed.  
  


"Fine, if that's what you want." Heero threw a punch at the one that was holding the girl when Duo caught her and transported himself to where the horses were. Next to Heero, Mamoru kicked one of them making fall to his knees. Looking at his two comrades, the third ran to where Duo and Lluvia were, hitting Duo on the stomach, Duo's already tired body gave out, falling to the ground. Meanwhile the guy took the girl on his arms and ran to a well.  
  


"Let us go, or I'll throw her into the well!" The guy yelled.  
  


Looking back, Heero saw for the first time Duo's lifeless body thrown on the ground, growling, he took his sword out and walked menacingly towards the last of the bandits. He was going to pay for what he had done, in blood. The bandit looked from the bodies of his comrades to the approaching teen, panicking, he threw the girl into the well as he began to run away, however not as fast as he had thought. Before he knew what hit him, Heero had stabbed him from behind cutting him almost in half with just one sweep.  
  


The girls watched in slow motion as Lluvia was thrown into the well without being able to do something about it. With a cry of anguish Usagi turned her head into Mamoru's arms, but before she could start crying, she saw Minako running towards the well, her body completely glowing on a strange orange light.  
  


"NOOOO!!!" Minako yelled as she got to the edge of the well. "VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!!!"   
  


Rei watched again as like with Ami, now Minako was able to use her senshi's power without being transformed. In what it seemed an eternity, the Love Me Chain returned with Lluvia's body entangled in it. Cautiously, Minako let Lluvia on the ground, crashing next to her, Minako let out a shaky breath.  
  


"Urg, I feel like I was run over by the Negaverse." Minako rubbed her head. From the other side a similar remark was heard.  
  


"Did you get the plates of those MS that ran over me?" Duo nursed the side of his ribs where the bandit had kicked him.  
  


"Yes, and now it's destroyed." Heero said monotonously, not even looking back at the dead bandit.   
  


"So, what are we gonna do with the other two?" Wufei said, making sure not to let Nataku bite them.   
  


"Stop it, they could have rabies." Rei picked up Nataku and carried her to the other side.  
  


"Kill them." Everybody turned to see who had spoken as Lluvia stood up shakily on her feet.  
  


"We stopped them from killing you, it wouldn't be fair to kill them." Usagi shook her head.  
  


"I- fine." Lluvia dusted herself off trying to avoid where the bruises where.   
  


"We have to leave before the guys from the Water Shrine catch up." Mamoru said.  
  


"Just tie them to a tree, and you are coming with us." Heero said. "We can't have you here telling where we went." He mounted his horse, somewhat disappointed when Duo mounted his.  
  


"O-ok." Lluvia looked at the horses.  
  


"You can have mine." Quatre said handing her the reins of his horse.  
  


"But you-"  
  


"It's ok, I'm sure Trowa won't mind if I share his horse." Quatre smiled while the girls gave him a knowing (and sly) smirk. Behind him, Duo cursed himself for not thinking on that before.  
  


"Let's go, we have to make up for the time lost." Heero said.  
  


"Maybe we can cover our tracks and find somewhere to camp." Ami said.  
  


"Don't worry, there is a cave about eight miles away from here, and they will not be able to follow our trail." Lluvia said seriously.  
  


"And how do you know that?" Makoto asked her.  
  


"I know this place, and it's about to rain." Lluvia said looking at the sky, her blue eyes closed as she took a deep breath of air.  
  


Turning to look to the sky too, Trowa saw that there were rain clouds on the air. However, he would have sworn that those clouds weren't there five minutes ago, but now, the air was heavy with the smell of rain, and the dark clouds promising a downpour.   
  


Sure enough, after eight miles, they came across a low cavern with two chambers inside. Leaving their horses on the first part of the cavern, they moved their stuff to the second one and made a small fire just before it began to rain.  
  


"Damn, it's raining cats and dogs outside!" Duo shook his head trying to get all the water out of his braid after throwing the wood next to the fire.  
  


"I guess it is." Minako giggled.  
  


"So," Heero watched uneasily at Lluvia. "Do you have it?" He finally asked Quatre and Ami.  
  


"Of course we do!" said Duo indignantly. Taking it from his pocket, Quatre showed the blue jewel to Heero when it began to pulse alerting everyone.  
  


"But what does this means?" Ami breathed.  
  


"That means that the Dragon is near by, or here on the cavern." Lluvia smiled at them, giggling. "Ya know, that tickles!" She giggled again as the pulse began to beat faster when Quatre approached her.  
  


"You, but that means that you are the Dragon?" Wufei yelled astonished.  
  


"Why of course silly!" She giggled once again. "You should see your face right now Fire Knight, it's so red!" she grinned.  
  


"But, how did you know that we-"  
  


"are the Dragon Knights?" Lluvia cut Trowa before he could finish. "I knew since you entered the town, I even felt you when you came to this world." She smiled.  
  


"But if you knew, why didn't you just tell us who you were?" Mamoru asked.  
  


"And what, loose the opportunity to see you in action? I don't think so." Lluvia said making Heero frown.  
  


"You made us go through all that just for amusement?" Ami frowned at the girl besides her.  
  


"Of course not!" Lluvia snapped at her, and for once they saw her serious. "All knights have to prove themselves to their Dragons before being able to get them!" She said in a more softer, but still stern tone. "And you kneed the Dragon Tears to 'reunite' us spirits with our bodies."   
  


"But I thought you abandoned your bodies." Makoto said, watching her shake her head.  
  


"No, we were snatched from our bodies by something. I don't know, and right now I don't care. This life is better than looking at it just from the Valle." She said sadly. "We've got an opportunity to live, be free, without worries or responsibilities (FD: There I go with the Lion King again ;-; I need to stop watching that movie with my little brother!) But I guess this will not be forever. I've gotta go back, but until then, I'm gonna enjoy myself." She giggled.  
  


"Well," Quatre said tiredly "One down, five to go." He said before putting his sleeping bag next to Trowa and closing his eyes. "Say," He opened his eyes again as he heard Trowa ask.  
  


"How were you girls glowing like that anyway?"  
  


"Yeah, you were glowing all orange and blue." Quatre sat up.  
  


"I really don't know. I just really wanted to use my powers back then to help us." Ami said scratching her head.  
  


"And I wanted to save her from falling into a well." Minako nodded. "It just happened without our transformations." She turned to see Usagi who shrugged.  
  


"Transformations? Like those on the caves?" Duo asked curiously.  
  


"Exactly like that, but before we couldn't use them without being transformed." Rei said.  
  


"Well, we'll see tomorrow. But for now lets rest, there is another long trip ahead of us." Mamoru said hugging Usagi while several groans came from the rest.  
  
  
  
  
  


[1] Kali, from my Original Poem 'Creation' it centers about the whole creation of Sol. Also mentioned on my other story 'Fallen Angel'. You can read it on my sight: http://www.angelfire.com/gundam/firedragon_1 on the original poetry section. Originally, she was the goddess of darkness and mother of all on the Indian mythology. I absolutely love any kind of mythological gods and stories.  
  


[2] From my story 'Titan's Wars'.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Fire Dragon: There, this isn't a cliffhanger so you have to be happy with me ^-^ , rest, rest, that's what I need! I've been writing this chapter nonstop! I feel like I'm just gonna drop dead right now.  
  


Duo: Hey, why was I half the chapter either on the floor or unconscious? *-*  
  


Fire Dragon: Oh c'mon, I let you be on Heero's arms…and I gave you two very cool gifts!  
  


Duo: Yeah, well, ok.  
  


Trowa: sell out -.\\\  
  


Duo: Hey!   
  


Water Dragon: Don't you think you've written enough? I mean, 30 pages on 10 points on just one chapter?  
  


Fire Dragon: Well, I just feel inspired. ^-^  
  


Water Dragon 0.o? inspired? You were just babbling!  
  


Fire Dragon ;-; I feel so unloved! Just for that I need at least five reviews to keep writing from now on!  
  


Water Dragon: Whatever.  
  


Fire Dragon: Anyway, please remember to review. Until next time Ja ne.  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  


Back to Xovers Back to Fanfiction  Chapter 10  Next >> 


	11. Ch 11 Fire Shrine

  
Fire Dragon: Hey, whassup people! I have good news and bad news for you. The good news is that I uploaded and that want to thank you for the beautiful reviews that you sent me, so I just wanted to respond to some.

Tina Duncan, thanks for your faithful reviews ^-^ be assure that you are on my x-mast list. Comet, thanks, I try my best! , Fiery sorry, but I already planed how this is gonna go so I won't make the girls like that...maybe later on another story.

Now, for the bad news. My computer kinda crashed last month. Thankfully, I had everything on a zip and on my laptop so I didn't pull all of my hair...so it will take me some time to put everything as it was. Oh well, I'll try to work my muse on overtime to try to finish this chapter and start the next one as fast as I can. Now enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Fire Dragon looks at the readers and then takes a drink of her never-ending glass of soda. "Ok, I can't believe that I'm doing this anymore...does anyone read these anyway? Let me see..." Shuffles some papers and the mail, "Nope...electricity bills...telephone bills...my monthly manga magazine...nope, my ownership of Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon that I bought in e-bay hasn't come yet. Oh well." Throws all bills on the garbage can and sips of her coca cola again.

* * *

Ch 11 now complete!!!  
by Fire Dragon and Water Dragon Fire Shrine  
  


Stretching himself, Duo cracked his eyes to see the soft light that entered the cave. Looking around, he noticed that Mamoru, Heero, Trowa and Wufei where already outside the cave while Makoto was pulling some cooking pans out from the packs. On the other side of the cave, Ami and Quatre looked at the map, trying to determine a shorter way to get to the Fire Shrine. The only ones still sleeping were Usagi, Minako, and himself while Lluvia was out of sight, however, she came walking slowly, carrying a bucket of water towards the former. Giving him a sign to stay quiet, she came closer to Minako and Usagi. Pulling the bucket up, she threw the cold water into both sleeping forms when- the water came bouncing back to her.

"Hey!!!" Lluvia shivered glaring daggers at Quatre as Usagi and Minako woke up with a start.

"It's not polite to wake up somebody so rudely." Quatre shook his head, letting his hand drop besides him while Ami, Makoto and Duo snickered.

"You're no fun!" She pouted already drying herself with a towel that Duo had thrown at her.

"Good morning!" Usagi and Minako chirped, still chuckling at the still drenched girl.

"Hey girls!" Mamoru entered holding some firewood and then stared at the sulking Lluvia.

"Morning!" They all waved to him while Usagi gave a peck on the cheek. 

"I see you have been busy." Trowa looked at what Makoto was already cooking.

"My specialty." Makoto smiled.

"We've got it!" Ami and Quatre turned to them smiling.

"You got what?" Heero entered with Wufei.

"We found a way to get to the Fire Shrine at least four days faster than if we took the road in the map." Ami said.

"We only have to go thru a forest to cut the time in half." Quatre nodded.

"Are you two crazy?!" Everyone turned to see Lluvia. "Nobody enters that forest, it's haunted and there's a lot of monsters in there. No one on their right mind would go in there." She shook her head.

"Nah, it can't be that bad." Duo smirked.

"It's up to you." Lluvia shrugged. "But don't come crying to me when the monsters come and get you." She giggled before going outside.

"Can she be more annoying?" Wufei looked at where she left.

"I have the impression that she can." Quatre shook his head sadly.

"Well, let's get a move on people! We have to get to that forest today!" Duo smirked, walking to where Makoto was preparing breakfast.

"We better keep an eye on that girl." Heero said seating on a rock, waiting for his plate as Duo gave it to him. 

~~$@

About midmorning, everybody was already outside the cavern with their own horse and the packhorses ready to go. However, now the group had one more problem on their hands.

"Maybe we can spread the provisions to all our horses so she can ride one." Rei suggested.

"Do you think we can do that?" Usagi asked.

"I don't know, the horses say that they will get tired faster if they have to carry any more weight." Trowa shook his head. "And that will slow us some more than we already are." He patted his horse's mane. 

"So, what do we do with the onna then?" Wufei snorted, but from behind him, Nataku jumped into the air and screeched.

"What did she said Trowa?" Minako said as all of them turned to see him, however, he just turned to see Lluvia.

"You can?" He asked wide-eyed.

"Yeah, but is no fun!" Lluvia wined receiving another screech from Nataku. "It's easy for you to say!" Lluvia yelled at the dragoling. 

"Huh?" Duo, Minako and Usagi blinked several times.

"She can transform and fly." Trowa said.

"Really? Cool!" Duo smiled.

"Well, kind of." She said receiving a chirp from Nataku. "Ok, ok, fine I will!" She said closing her eyes. Seconds later, a small ball of blue light hovered over them.

"Amazing." Ami breathed while pocking a finger into it, receiving a giggle from response. 

"We should go now before it gets too late." The ball of light said and flew next to Nataku.

"You heard her, let's go." Heero mounted his horse and waited for the rest to do the same.

~~$@

"I still don't know what the big deal about this forest is." Heero snorted.

"I know, Lluvia seemed to make such a big fuss about it." Makoto nodded, although Heero didn't see her, and instead he kept his eyes glued to the road ahead.

"Maybe it has to do with the weird looking trees." Usagi shuddered; she could swear that those trees looked like they were watching them.

"This place gives me the creeps." Duo said making his horse walk closer to Heero's.

"I don't know what are you so afraid of!" Wufei said curtly before Nataku jumped from his shoulder and flew away.

"But even she is uneasy." Trowa frowned looking at Wufei who snorted again.

"Let's keep moving, the faster we move, the faster we get out of here." Quatre said, but before they could start again, a man with a crossbow stood in front of them.

"If you want to remain alive, I advise you to dismount your horses!" The man yelled, pointing his crossbow at Usagi's head. Reluctantly, all did as the man had said and dismounted. "Good, now, I want one of you to bring me a horse and your pack horse!" He moved towards them, his eyes darted paranoid around. However, before he could get to the horse, he found himself on the ground looking at a pair of dark brown, almost black pair of eyes and a body on top of him, preventing him from getting up. A sharp dagger pointed at his throat.

All thirteen of them (counting Nataku and the blue orb that was Lluvia) blinked as, from thin air appeared a woman clad on form-fitting leather pants and a tunic held by a red leather strap that held at least twelve different kinds of daggers. Her hair was the same color as her eyes and was kept bound on a high ponytail swaying behind her like a tail as she flipped the robber onto his stomach and began to tie him up.

"Ummm…Hello?" Quatre tilted his head blinking at the strange woman as she paid no heed to them, only concentrating on the man beneath her. (FD: Not like that you hentai!!! Get your head out of the gutter!!! @-@) Finally after she was sure that he was tied up, she raised her head and smiled at them.

"Why hello there!" She smirked before turning around and whistling to something on the woods. Seconds later, a brown horse came trotting and nuzzled his nose on her tunic. Patting his head, the woman tied the man's wrists to a rope and then tied it to the horse's saddle. "You are truly lucky that I was around here you know. This is a well known criminal, wanted on several districts with a price over his head." She smirked while the man snorted.

"Thank you then." Usagi bowed.

"Nah, don't bow! Fifteen gold coins will be enough to pay the debt." She smiled.

"WHATt!?!?! INJUSTICE!!! If you hadn't been here, we could have finished him off without your help!" Wufei yelled hotly.

"My, my what a temper." The woman giggled, brushing Wufei's comments aside. "You know what, forget it. His bounty will be more than enough." She pulled on the man's ropes.

"Err…wait! Could you tell us what way can take us out of this forest?" Duo smiled scratching his head. (FD: picture him on a Goku's pose™ ^-^)

"Well…I guess I could take you out of the forest… for a price that is." She turned to see the sputtering Wufei who was about two shades of red over what she thought was healthy for any human. "But I'll have to charge you extra for the rambling man." She nodded to where Wufei was.

"I don't think that'll be a problem." Trowa said looking at Wufei who shut up but kept sending dirty glances at the woman.

"Wonderful, I'm Ishtar by the way," She smiled. "And I'm a bounty hunter." She said before mounting her horse and nudged it into a canter, pulling the man behind her.

~~~$@

"So, you're going to Zenna." Ishtar said just as she mounted her horse after leaving her 'charge' on what it seemed a dungeon kind of prison. Her pouch of money more full than when she had entered. "I can show you there." She smiled at them.

"Yeah, right, I guess you can add an extra charge for that too." Wufei mumbled under his breath.

"Anyway, it's really close by, I myself was thinking on going there too." She smiled at Mamoru and Usagi.

"Sure why not." Mamoru said receiving a glare from Heero. "She knows this terrain better than us." Mamoru hissed between his teeth so just Heero could hear. Giving a small nod, but still glaring, Heero moved his horse and stopped next to where Duo, Quatre and Minako where. Strangely, Heero had been jumpy every time that Minako approached Duo, and the way that both teenagers giggled and looked his way while whispering during this entire trip. Nothing good could come up with those two, not counting that the girl was standing way too close to Duo for his taste. –Wait a minute here!!!- Since when had he been so…jealous…No no no no no!!! He couldn't think on that again! 

'Focus Yuy! You have to focus only on your mission not on that braided baka' The voice of the perfect soldier snapped as he turned to see Duo again. Nah, who was he kidding, watching as Duo and Minako giggled again made him feel a pang of jealousy sting his heart as a cold dagger. Giving a small sigh, he shook his head and continued brooding next to his horse glaring at the two Wind's chosen.

Usagi detached herself from Mamoru's arm, leaving him, Trowa and Quatre negotiating the last price for Ishtar's help while Wufei just kept cursing under his breath. Passing by Rei and Makoto, she got a glance at Heero who was sulking/glaring daggers at something.

"Hey Heero, what are you watching or rather glaring at?" Usagi asked him looking at the direction of his glare, smirking devilishly at what the brown haired youth was looking at. "They make a great pair don't they?" She smiled as she felt him stiffen besides her. "I wonder if he has a love interest already though." She playfully bit her lip as if she was thinking hard on something. "I guess that he can stay with us when all this is finished. I mean, if he doesn't have anybody to go back to he might as well go with us." She finished looking at him. Suddenly, she just couldn't see him, but inside him, a dark blue, almost black aura that surrounded him flared bright red. However, before she could blink again, his Aura went blue again and she heard Heero snort.

"What he does is totally up to him." Heero shrugged and moved as far away as he could from her, trying to avoid her eyes.

Again, Usagi blinked and turned to see a commotion over where Mamoru was. Walking towards them, Usagi could see Quatre clenching his chest, his face pale and sweaty, looking wildly around while Trowa held him. 

"What happened? Is Quatre ok?" She asked Trowa.

"I don't know." Trowa said shortly, cradling Quatre in his arms while the young blond tried to calm himself.

Once again, Usagi could see both boys' auras. Trowa's was a mixture of green and gold, giving strong vibes of worry and…love towards the blond on his arms. Quatre's however, was harder to describe, pain would have been the best word to do it. Angry red 'zaps' ran thru his aura while Quatre tried to get comfort from the boy hugging him, his aura too was filled with love for the other boy, but the pain that he was feeling was not his own, Usagi could see that. Looking again to the red 'zaps' Usagi remembered Heero's previous 'explosion' in which she knew that he had been holding back his emotions. Before she knew what she was doing, Usagi walked to Quatre and pressed her hand to his forehead. Instantly, Quatre felt all the pain subside until just a dull ache resided. 

Usagi took a deep breath before leaning on Mamoru for support, giving him a grateful look and marveling at her new powers.

"Could somebody explain to me what did just happen?" Minako watched as Usagi stood up.

"I'm so stupid!" Usagi whispered, receiving weird looks. "I didn't think…I have to make it right again." Usagi shook her head and looked at Quatre. "I'm sorry, it was my fault." She said seriously. "But I'll make sure to correct my mistake." She sighed and bowed to Quatre before turning around, looking for Heero.

"Well, that was weird." Rei blinked. 

"The onna's gone completely nuts." Wufei snorted.

"I don't think so." Quatre shook his head. "What ever she did or said to him sent waves of anger and…something else." He grabbed his chest.

"Well, she was talking to Heero, but I don't know what she could have said to make him angry." Makoto shrugged.

"Anyway, I have to finish talking to Ishtar about the town. We'll continue this later." Mamoru walked where Ishtar waited for him.

~~$@  
  


After Ishtar had dropped them off on the town's Inn, and after that she had disappeared without a trace, and surprisingly, without claiming her money. Heero had pointedly avoided all of them, not even waiting for the others to enter the Inn.

"How can I help ye, yer Lordship?" The Innkeeper asked him, taking a glance behind him as the others came in.

"Six rooms." Heero said monotonously. 

"Err…I'm sure your Lordship knows that this' a honest establishment." The middle age man looked warily at the six boys and six girls (since Lluvia was with them as well) 

For the first time in his life, Heero was in a loss for words. Blinking in confusion, he turned to look at the others, receiving only more confused looks in return. Suddenly, Duo, Mamoru, and Quatre's eyes widened as all the girls blushed and Lluvia laughed out loud. Again, Heero blinked as Duo leaned closer and whispered something on his ear. The girls watched as Heero blinked once again and tilted his head to one side in the most cutely of ways.

"I don't get it." Heero stated, still glaring at Duo.

Giving a sigh, Duo patted Heero on the back. "I'll tell you some day." He smiled, turning around just to see Lluvia laughing as Trowa handed Wufei a handkerchief since the black haired boy kept trying to hold his bleeding nose with one of his hands, Trowa's face however, hadn't changed the slightest. 

"I think, my good man, that you have misinterpreted our intensions." Mamoru assured the Innkeeper. "We are escorting the ladies to their destinations, you see. Their fathers entrusted us to take them to their relatives' house for festivities, and we just need a place to rest since we can't have them sleep in the forrest now can we." Mamoru put a hand over the man's shoulder.

"Of course, I see." The Innkeeper smiled sheepishly at him. "Six room then, Travis!!! Show them to their rooms!!!" He yelled as Mamoru put three gold coins on his hand, making his eyes bulge.

"We'll need grains for our horses and a groom too." Trowa said to him.

"Right, right, we'll put them on the stables, and they'll have a stall and grain for the night." The Innkeeper said before pocketing the coins into his apron.

~~$@~~~$@

Once again, Heero found himself on a room, alone, with the object of his obsession/hate. Something that he would have gladly tried to avoid, however, the Faiths seemed to disagree with him. (FD "Oh yeah, make him suffer! ^-^ WD *Looking innocently* "Who, me?" FD "-.-;;; Fine, I'll do it myself!") On the bed besides him, Duo had taken his shirt off and was once again roaming over the packs for clean clothes.

"So, Heero, you coming?" Duo threw a towel at him.

"Huh?" Heero blinked as he cached the towel by sheer reflection.

"You coming to the baths?" Duo repeated.

"Yeah, sure." Heero shrugged.

*Smooth, really smooth you dimwit! * An internal voice mocked him. *Now he'll think you're an idiot, not to mention that you're drooling over his shirtless, muscular, lean, tanned body.* 

Heero pictured the little voice drooling on an imaginary room with a large widescreen TV as pictures of Duo from several angles grazed every space of the screen. Snorting, Heero clenched the towel and nodded. How bad could it be anyway? (FD "With me as the author, he doesn't stand a chance *insert maniacal and insane laugh here*") There would be a lot of people in the baths since it was a public bath…right?...Right?!?

The voice never answered him back.

~~~$@~~~$@

Heero stared, no wait, he glared at the very big, very empty room that was the baths. The room seemed to mock him with every echo that his boots made on the cold floor, intensifying it a tenfold. To the naked eye, Heero was as composed as ever, aloof almost, to the situation; however, the mind of the 01 pilot was like a string about to snap in any minute now. Taking another not so calming breath, the Wing pilot tried to sort his thoughts…or could have if not the sound of clothes being thrown to the ground hadn't snapped out of his musings. Taking quick, short breaths, he turned just in time to see Duo submerge his head into the pond. His only thoughts at that moment was that of fleeing as fast as his feet could carry him, which was very damn fast, however, the baths only had one exit, which was at the other end of the room.

~~10 minutes earlier~~

*Well, here goes nothing* Duo thought as he threw a towel towards Heero, who caught it almost mechanically.

"So, Heero, you coming?" Duo mentally crossed his fingers, but after the chocolate haired boy failed to respond his hopes went from slim to none. The braided boy could practically see all his (and the girls) plans go down the drain. However, he almost leaped from joy when Heero snorted to himself and nodded.

~~At the baths~~

After seeing Heero glare at the room for a good three minutes, Duo sighed, trying hard not to show his own discomfort.

*I still don't know how Usagi convinced me of doing this* Duo shook his head, thinking of how Usagi had begged him to try it, and how she kept muttering that she had to set things right, whatever that meant. Finally, gathering all the courage he could, Duo began to take his clothes off until he was only clad on his boxers, which he was not taking off. (FD "C'mon people, this is a PG 13)

"Where's everybody?" Heero asked, snapping Duo out of his musings.

"Quatre and Trowa are in their room, and the girls took Mamoru and Wufei shopping." Duo silently snickered at the last part. He couldn't believe that Minako, Makoto, Rei, Ami, and Lluvia had actually dragged Wufei out while Usagi had only battled her eyelashes to convince Mamoru to go with them.

*I wonder if Heero would do anything if I did that…yeah, probably punch the daylights out of me…but his expression would be priceless!* He snickered again while Heero snorted from the marble steps.

Shaking his head, Heero began pulling his shirt over his head, I mean, what could happen, right? Duo didn't like him that way. (FD "Ah, what a naïve men ^-^")

*But you wish he did.* The mocking voice appeared once more. 

*I thought I had gotten rid of you!* Heero mentally sneered at it.

*Oh, not by a long shot buster, now get inside before Duo thinks you're brain dead!!!* The voice snapped. True to its word, Heero blinked to see Duo looking at him funny. Trying to fight down a scowl, Heero climbed onto the hot spring, letting the hot water wash his over tensed muscles, making him let a sight of pleasure.

"You know, Ishtar said that the Fire realm's famous for its hot springs. Something about the volcano warming the water." Duo said while taking the end of his braid and snapping the rubber band off, praying to Shinigami that this worked.

Heero watched entranced as the braid began disappearing, leaving the long wavy chestnut hair fall heavily into the water, making it darker. That immediately made Heero recall the illusion on the trial. Shaking his head to dispel the bad memory, the cobalt eyed boy reached to catch a lock of hair that floated near him. Heero stroked the silky strand of hair and didn't let it go until he felt something being shoved to his hand. Blinking, he looked to what Duo had given him staring blankly to a white bottle.

"C'mon, don't just stand there and help me with my hair." Duo laughed and turned around. Again, Heero looked at the bottle, and by turning it around he was able to see the bold letters that announced 'shampoo' on it.

"Where did you get this?" Heero asked as he opened the bottle and squished some of the contents on his hands, rubbing them and applying the white foam on Duo's head.

"The girls gave it to me. They had it on those 'space pockets' of theirs."

Heero narrowed his eyes, unsubconciously tightening his grip on Duo's scalp.

"Hey, hey, careful there! My hair's delicate!" Duo reached up to stop Heero's hand. "Here, do it like this." Duo started to make small movements with Heero's hand under his. "There, just like that." Duo smiled, his hand still lingering over Heero's, who didn't say anything and since Duo had his back to him, he couldn't see the other's boy expression. Giving a small sigh, Duo let his hand drop and returned to his previous conversation.

"I still have no idea how they do that, I mean, you should see all the stuff they have in there, God, you could probably fit a horse in there and you'll still have space for the saddle and packs!" Duo laughed.

"I wonder what else they have in there." Heero frowned.

"You shouldn't be so suspicious of everybody, geeze, you're such a tight a-" Before he knew it, Duo was submerged into the water, making him instantly come out spluttering water and glaring daggers at Heero. However, to Duo's complete astonishment Heero smiled…yup, the jerk was actually laughing at him!!! The nerve, the humiliation, the…did he mention how cute Heero looked when he smiled? Shaking his head, Duo smiled back at him, a devious look on his face.

"So, you want to play dirty huh!" Duo smirked as he raised his hand and plashed Heero as fast as he could. Again, Duo's efforts were rewarded with pearls of laughter from the cobalt eyed boy behind his watery assault. "You know," Stopping Duo smiled sloppily while trying to get his bangs out of his way. "You should laugh more often, it's good for you." Duo looked down at the water trying to avoid Heero's eyes. Heero stared at the long haired boy in front of him. 

"I-" But before he could say anything the door of the baths burst open, revealing a very pissed Wufei with towels on hand, muttering, or more like ranting under his breath.

"Wuffers? What are you doing here? I thought the girls took you shopping." Duo blinked at the new arrival.

Heero could see Wufei visibly shudder while glaring daggers at Duo. 

"The baka onnas took me from stand to stand of useless things!" Wufei bellowed. 

"You're exaggerating." All three turned to see Mamoru entering the baths.

"Exaggerating? EXAGGERATING?!?! They took us to half the stores in the marketplace!!!" Wufei yanked his shirt, throwing the dirty garment to a side.

"Precisely." Mamoru continued calmly. "You should see them at a mall on a shopping spree. Then you'll tell me who's exaggerating." Mamoru lay his shirt near his towel while Wufei stripped his pants not minding one bit that the others where there and slowly submerging into the pool.

"Believe me, you don't want to be there when all the girls decide to go shopping on a full scale mall." Mamoru chuckled while putting his pants aside and slipping into the water.

"You seem very comfortable doing this." Duo said taking his hands off his covered eyes.

"…In Asia it's very common to use public baths." Wufei said nonchalantly.

"I don't know…this seem so…unnatural." Duo shuddered and kept trying to get all the shampoo of his hair.

"Nah, it's just guys taking a bath." Mamoru shrugged.

(FD: guys…taking a bath?...*drools* …*keeps drooling* WD: 0.0 what are you looking a- O.0…^-^ *drools*…*keeps on drooling* FD: Yum…*-* eye candy!!! ^-^ *snaps out of it* err…sorry, moving on. –scene changes- WD: Hey, I was watching that!!! FD: sorry, but I have to keep the story going. Gomen, we'll have more bishis bathing in later chapters…I hope. And before you say anything, I know it was kinda senseless, but oh well ^-^ I had to end it before it got too intense *-* )

~~$@~~~$@

Early the next morning, the Dragon Knights, dragonling and Dragon Spirit mounted their horses and rode looking for the Fire Shrine.

"So, how are we supposed to get the Dragon Tear of Fire?" Minako asked.

"Well, Trowa and I questioned some people." Quatre said from his horse.

"And for what we have gathered, the Fire shrine is heavily guarded at all times." Trowa said looking at the group.

"It seems that we'll have a tougher time with this one." Makoto sighed.

"Right, and not only is guarded but the Shrine itself is far away from here and almost impenetrable." Usagi looked at them.

Wufei raised an eyebrow "And how do you know that?" He snorted.

"We did more than shopping yesterday you know." Ami responded making Wufei blink.

"Anyway, you're gonna need more than luck to get that Dragon Tear." Lluvia said while Nataku chirped and nodded from her perch over Wufei's shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Mamoru frowned to the Dragon Spirit.

"Let's just say that the Fire Dragon is very eccentric. All the Fire followers are religious freaks." Lluvia shrugged but continued as she saw their blank stares. "They're priests and priestesses who could slice you to pieces in a blink of an eye over nothing." She said disinterested, snapping her fingers just to emphasize her point.

"We'll better make a plan." Quatre said. "But first we need to see the shrine." He turned and moved ahead. 

After half an hour or more of riding the group turned to the sky as Nataku flew pass them and returned, landing on Wufei's shoulder chirping wildly. 

"We're here." Trowa looked from Nataku to a large volcano ahead of them.

"Why would somebody make a shrine so far away from the town?" Duo frowned.

"I told you, they're freaks." Lluvia snorted, receiving a glare from Wufei and a shake from her head from Rei.

Dismounting near a cliff, all of them crawled to a large rock trying to be unseeing.

All the warriors stared at the temple in awe. It was the most beautiful and scary thing they had seen in their lives. The building seemed to be alive…literally. The temple lay at the bottom of the immense volcano. It just wasn't constructed there, but it was a continuation of the volcano. Lava flowed steadily like blood in the ingrain of the rocks making sounds that they could swear sounded like heart beats. At the top of the shrine laid the gigantic head of a dragon who's eyes glowed red because of the lava. It looked ready to jump at them.

"Wow" Duo marveled in the magnificent monument.

"I second that." Minako continued watching open-mouthed.

"Who are those?" Usagi pointed to a military group that were practicing in different arts of fighting and weaponry in a square below the entrance of the shrine.

"Those my child" said Lluvia in a condescending tone of voice, making it sound even more ridiculous as she looked the same age as Usagi. "Are the priests and priestesses of the Fire Dragon." She finished with a smirk.

"What?!?!" Everybody bellowed at the top of their lungs.

"Would all of you shut up!" Hissed Lluvia to the stunned teenagers. "I don't care much about you, but I don't want to have an encounter with those fanatics in my current situation." She said forcefully.

"Those are priests?" Quatre asked astonished.

"They look more like warriors to me than religious men and women." Trowa frowned.

"Don't be too quick to judge, they are very religious, it is just that they pray three times a day and train four times." She chided him.

"All right people!" Quatre picked up a stick and began drawing a sketch in the soft sand. "This is the size of the shrine. By the looks of it, there is only one entrance unless there is one on the back of the volcano, but I doubt it. And even if there is one it would take too long to go around and use that back door." 

Everybody gathered around the long sketch Quatre was drawing.

"If there is only one entrance, we should get rid of the guards." Wufei said solemnly.

"Too risky." Said Heero "There are 137 priests, 100 outside and 37 inside. That is…12.5 soldiers for each of us." He finished matter of factly.

"I love the .5 part." Duo smiled.

Everybody looked at Heero wide-eyed.

"And how, pray tell, is that you know that?" Rei looked at him.

Heero looked at her squarely in the eye. "There are 150 places for their weapons, 37 are in place and 123 are empty."

"Ha!" Exclaimed Minako from behind Rei. "So there are…" She counted her fingers, "50 warriors inside not 37!" She finished triumphaly. 

"And you are happy because…?" Ami let it hang in the air. 

"That just means that there are more enemies to deal with." Mamoru added tiredly. 

"No, there are only 37 inside." Heero straitened up, challenging everybody to contradict him.

Duo looked at the temple below and back to Heero. "Why are you so sure Heero?" 

The said youth looked at Duo with an annoyed face. The he turned to the others, who backed one step trying to get away form his intense gaze. "The weapons are in hierarchic order from long range to close range, from blunt to sharp edge." He turned his back to the group, walking to the highest place of the hill, then he crouched and looked sideways before continuing. "It could be possible that there were armed people inside even if it is a religious building, yet," He got up and headed back to the group "the weapons that are missing are long range, sharp edge, probably spears. No really suitable for close spaces. By the way they handle their weapons, they are not for show, so they will go for effectiveness rather than protocol. Those weapons must be for scouts surveying the surrounding area." At this, everybody looked around suspiciously.

"But"

"He's right." Ami said silencing everyone. "And I know that because I checked in my computer." She shrugged.

"Why didn't you say that before?" Asked Usagi confused.

Again, Ami shrugged. "I wanted to hear his explanation." She pointed at Heero who just looked bored and turned his attention to the temple.

"Okay." Said forcefully Quatre to get everybody's attention. "We are dealing with 137 bodies depending in how far those scouts are. If they are between earshot we could be facing the entire 150."

"Frontal confrontation is out of the question then." Trowa contributed. Both Wufei and Rei snorted at the remark. At this, they both turned and glared at each other.

"So," Duo grinned mischievously "stealth." 

"It seems to be our only solution." Quatre agreed.

"Ami" Duo turned towards her, eyes alight with excitement "Can you see if there is any kind of air conducts with that computer of yours?" 

"Ami nodded and started typing. "Yes!" She exclaimed after a couple of minutes. "Why didn't I think of this before?"

"Because you weren't looking for them." Duo grinned as he looked over her shoulder. "This is the easiest way to infiltrate a place or the sewer system" He made a face "too messy though."

"The air conducts must be big too keep the place cool, so" He looked at the temple then at Ami's computer "We should be able to crawl our way in. So…who wants to go with me?" Duo asked happily.

"No." Mamoru said, stopping everybody in their tracks. He looked at Heero who was still standing away, with his back to them, looking at the temple. Feeling eyes on him, Heero tuned sideways to look back at Mamoru. Something passed between them, and after nodding his consent, Heero tuned his attention back to the temple. Everybody was aware of the exchange and looked at each other. 

"We have other plans for you." Said Heero from his standing point.

"We?" Duo raised his eyebrow questioningly. 

"Yes." Continued Mamoru, as he moved to stand in front of Duo.

"You will distract the enemy…"

"While a small party goes inside." Heero finished the sentence while turning to see them.

"Wufei and Rei have to be there.." Started Mamoru, and once again Heero finished for him.

"So Minako and Trowa will aid them."

"While I'll be the bait." Duo fumed. He wasn't mad at the fact of being bait, but at the way they didn't consult with him. What was Heero thinking? They were supposed to be a team!

"Why us?" Trowa asked, curiosity and puzzlement getting the best of him.

"If you don't trust…" Began Heero, clearly angry at Trowa's question, but was silenced by Mamoru who raised his hand to stop him.

"Well," He looked back at the sulking Heero, who looked back at him. After a while, Heero just narrowed his eyes and turned around walking back to the top of the hill. Lluvia, like the rest was paying close attention to these little exchanges.

*They are perfect for Chaos* The little girl thought amused, a knowing smirk on her little mouth.

~That is dangerous you know.~ Another consciousness said to her.

*Not really* She answered back *It is not as if they are going to kill the rest, but they are going to create some trouble* She chuckled while the other awareness seemed taken aback.

~I gather that you wish their failure?~

Lluvia considered it for a moment *Not really, I am actually getting very fond of this mismatched group of avatars* She laughed mentally *It is just that this is going to bring some fun to this gods forsaken trip, that's all…by the way, where are you?* 

~Around~ It answered back. ~Closer than you think~

Lluvia was brought back from her musings when Ami started talking again.

"Ok, so what have you planned?" Ami looked from Heero to Mamoru and back again.

"First, we'll separate into two groups. The first one will be composed by Rei, Wufei, Trowa, and Minako." Heero looked at them. "The rest will be the second team." He said while walking back to the group.

"But why those two?" Makoto pointed at Minako and Trowa.

"While the first group sneaks to the entrance of the cavern, Duo will lead the guards away from the shrine. Anyway, while Duo's making a distraction, Minako will throw her chain and pull everyone to the entrance. Trowa will help them scout ahead and Wufei and Rei will retrieve the dragon tear." Mamoru concluded.

"But if Duo takes them away from the shrine, the priests will be too suspicious." Rei frowned.

"We'll take the ones that stay." Heero crossed his arms.

"Sounds good to me." Makoto cracked her knuckles.

"Easy for you to say." Usagi groaned.

"That way everything will be done efficiently." Heero gave a sharp nod.

"You make it sound so easy." Duo shook his head.

"If everything goes according to plan it should be." Heero shrugged.

"Ami." Mamoru turned to see the blue haired girl. "I'll need you to give Duo time to disappear without being seen or followed to closely." 

"Sure." Ami nodded. "A Shabon Spray coming right up!" 

"Ok everybody, lets get going!" Mamoru said.

"I just hope this works." Usagi shook her head.

"I know it will." Quatre comforted her.  
  
                                                                    **~~$@~~$@Start of part 2~~$@~~$@**

After everybody stood on their positions, Heero gave Ami the signal to let out her attack. Cries of alarms were heard almost immediately after the fog began descending. 

"Well, that's jour cue." Minako smiled as the Venus chains appeared from nowhere…they were just there, without warning! The now two chains enlaced themselves on Minako's arms and moved on their own accord, up and down, like a pair of snakes at Minako's command (If you have ever seen Saint Seiya just picture Andromeda's chains). 

"I know who has been practicing her new powers." Rei smirked.

"Well, I had to do something while riding all the way out here." Minako smiled as she directed the chain to one of the 'fangs' of the dragon.

"Let's go." Trowa got a hold of the chain and began pulling himself up.

"After you." Wufei handed the chain to Rei.

"Well, at least he got some manners." Rei whispered to Minako as Wufei climbed after her.

"Going up." Minako lifted her hands making the chains pull her up.

"Cheater." Rei glared at Minako as the blonde's feet touched the ground.

"You're just jealous." Minako stuck her tongue at Rei.

"C'mon, let's make this as quickly as possible." Wufei gave one last look at the battlefield where some cries could now be heard, and ducked into the mouth of the cavern.

Shrugging, both girls entered the cavern to discover two things: first, the cavern was way smaller than they had previously imagined. Second, Trowa was gone. Cursing under her breath, Rei looked where Wufei stood waiting for them.

"Now what? Where are we going from here?" Minako asked.

"We wait for Trowa to return. He'll give us a status report on what's ahead." Wufei crossed his arms over his chest.

"And how long will that take?" Minako tilted her head to one side.

"Two minutes and twenty five seconds and counting." Trowa appeared from behind her.

"Geez, don't do that!" Minako yelled while trying to calm her raising heart. 

"The coast is clear, we should get moving while the priests are busy with the havoc outside." Trowa looked at them.

"Ok, but what way are we going? There are at least ten detours and we may end up on a maze." Rei said. At that they all looked at Nataku who stood perched on a rock behind Wufei.

"Nataku, do you feel the Dragon Tear?" Wufei asked as the dragonling nodded. "Do you think you can take us there?" He asked and was rewarded with another nod and a chirp from the small reptile. 

"Great! This will make it a whole lot easier." Minako cheered. 

"C'mon." Trowa followed Nataku down a small cavern.

"Be careful where you step." Wufei frowned as the hall ended on a large cavern. A small island of rock was nested in the middle of a pool of lava that was connected to the mainland by a small stone bridge. 

"Why do I feel like I have been here before?" Rei frowned.

"There." Trowa pointed at the small island. "The Dragon Tear rests on that altar."

"Couldn't they have it on a regular altar on a nice room?" Minako whipped the sweat on her face.

"Let's get that thing and get out of here as fast as we can." Wufei said taking a step forward. Nodding, Rei walked behind Wufei until they walked over the river of lava.

"I really don't like this." Rei murmured under her breath. At last both teens stood in front of the Fire Dragon Tear; the small jewel glowed angry red as the two Dragon Knights stretched their hands and got a hold on the glowing orb. 

"Got it!" Both said as they retrieved the Dragon Tear from its place. In that precise moment the cavern began to shake; rocks and debris began falling from the ceiling.

"Let's get outta here!" Rei yelled.

"Minako, the entrance!" Trowa yelled as a large rock started falling almost closing the only exit of the cave. 

Without even thinking it Minako sent her two chains to prevent the rock to fall.

"C'mon you guys, I won't be able to stop it much longer!" Minako yelled as she tried to force her chains to keep lifting the large boulder.

"Let's go Wufei!" Rei hurried to the bridge.

"Right behind you." Wufei nodded.

"C'mon, c'mon!" Rei frowned and then her eyes widened as she remembered the last time that this exact thing had happened. "Déjà vu." She whispered as she turned around just to see Wufei loose his footing and began falling into the abysm. "NO!!!! Wufei!" She yelled, getting the attention of the other two.

Once again, as if somebody had pressed the rewind button, Rei saw as Wufei's head disappeared from her view. Diving after him for the second time, she was able to grab his arm. 

"Got you!" She clenched her teeth while trying to pull him up. However, this time a boulder came down and crashed just two meters from her, making the narrow stone bridge collapse from under her.

"AAAHHHHH!!!!" Both teens yelled as nothing but thin air received them.

"Stop moving! I can't hold you if you keep yelling!" 

Rei frowned, wasn't she falling? Then, why was someone telling her to stop? Opening her tightly shut eyes, Rei found herself with one hand gripping Wufei's and the other one on a vice grip on Trowa's hand.

"T-Trowa?" Rei blinked.

"I got you, now help me get you two up." Trowa strained. 

"C'mon you guys, hurry it up!" Minako yelled as sweat began dripping from her face.

"I so will not dignify that with an answer!" Rei yelled.

"Damn!" Trowa tried to hold her as her hand slipped from his. "Nataku! Go get help!" Trowa yelled. 

Giving a loud chirp, Nataku flew out of the cave and disappeared. 

"If I ever get out of here, I swear I will never enter a cave again!" Rei swore.

"I'm with you on that one." Wufei responded trying to look for something to grab on to.

"I'm slipping." Trowa looked down at the two other teens.

For the first time on their lives, Wufei and Trowa saw a look on each other's face that they had never seen before. The look was that of a person who knows that this may be their last moment, the look of despair and fear as the ground under Trowa began to fall apart.

"Damn it!" Wufei cursed while with his free hand he searched into his shirt extracting the Dragon Tear. "Minako! Catch, get the hell out of here and give this to the others!" Wufei yelled.

"No way, I'm not leaving without you!" Minako shook her head.

"C'mon Minako, we're not gonna make it!" Rei yelled.

"Nataku's coming with help!" Minako was on the brick of tears now.

"You have to take it and leave. If not, we will all die!" Trowa looked at her before he lost his footing and began falling forwards.

"No! I will not leave you!!!" Minako yelled as an orange glow surrounded her. "I will take responsibility! I'm sailor Venus, the leader of the sailor scouts and I will not let anyone behind!" Minako shouted as the glow enclosed her, turning her regular clothes into her sailor fuku and another chain sprung from her hands traveling at lighting speed towards them, intertwining them before they could fall anymore. "I got you now!" Minako smiled as the chain pulled them up and dropped them not two feet from Minako. "Now, where the hell was this power when my last boyfriend dumped me?" Minako joked while sagging on her feet.

"Just wait a little longer!" Trowa jumped to his feet.

"Hurry, everybody out of the cave!" Wufei barked while another boulder landed near them.

"Easy for you to say!" Rei rubbed her arms.

"Crawl through the opening." Trowa kneeled pointing at the almost closed exit.

"Go, I'll wait until you're thru!" Minako stressed.

At this, Rei looked at the entrance and then at Minako and nodded sharply. "We'll meet you at the other side." Rei said before crawling out.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" Rei waited for Minako to appear.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch!" Minako grinned while crawling out herself.

"We got to get going." Trowa helped Minako to stand up.

"Let's go back." Wufei nodded.

"If we only knew the way back." Rei looked at the several caverns that stood before them.

"Hmm…I might as well charge you for it." 

They turned to see who had talked. There, whip in hand, stood Ishtar with Nataku near her feet.

"Ishtar?!?!" All four teens blinked.

"You know, I was walking, minding my own business, when I ran upon this little creature and I said to myself, 'now that might be worth several gold pennies' so I followed her here and look with who I bumped into." She grinned.

"Interesting as the story might seem, we gotta get out of here!" Wufei said as he extended his hand for Nataku to climb on.

"Oh well, this way then. I was getting tired of these old walls anyway." Ishtar shrugged and entered a hallway. After several twists and turns, they finally got to the bridge that separated them from the opening in which they had entered.

"You know your way around here I see." Wufei raised his eyebrow.

"I have raided this place once or twice before." Ishtar shrugged. 

Behind them, Rei turned to give the cavern one last look when something caught her attention on the lava under the bridge. Suddenly, the lava's flames leaped and danced in front of her, surrounding her like the sacred fire used to do when she invoked it to give her answers. Trying to get away from the flames, Rei discovered that not only the flames didn't burn her, but that also they moved with her as if they were forming a protective cloak around her. 

Blinking several times, Rei frowned and closed her eyes as an idea came to her mind. "The Earth, the Wind, the Sun and the Moon. The Water and the Sacred Fire." She chanted and closed her eyes. Surely, as if she was in front of the Great Sacred Fire on her temple, Rei watched on her mind's eye as figures formed from the flames.

Dozens of men and women stood with weapons that glinted with the sun. Not one seemed out of place nor nervous; instead they looked adepts of using the deadly arms, confident on their own skills. All of them looked ahead at their targets that, it seemed, were trapped near the bottom of a cliff. Concentrating more on the people who had their backs at the wall, Rei could see as Mamoru and Heero added another two bodies at the pile of dead priests at their feet while Makoto, Duo, Ami, Quatre and Usagi worked in a team trying to make the priests back off.

Snapping her eyes open, Rei's eyes adjusted to the sudden lack of light just to find the other's looking at her.

"What did you see?" Minako asked as she recognized the chant of the Shinto priestess.

"The others, they're in trouble. They're cornered with about thirty priests in front of them." Rei looked at them.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go kick some ass!" Ishtar readied her whip.

"Let's go!" Trowa nodded and went' to the entrance with the others right behind him.

~~~$@~~~$@

As the five came out the first thing that they saw was blood. Blood covered everywhere the eye could see as the air reeked of the coppery smell.

"We have to find them!" Minako looked at the bodies that lay not two feet from her.

"C'mon!" Trowa started to run to the side of the cliff.

Following the trail of bodies, the five located where the others who stood fighting against the reminding priests.

"We should try to sneak behind them and attack them from there." Trowa told them.

"I don't think that'll be necessary!" Minako shouted as at least ten priests came towards them with battle cries and their weapons raised. 

"Well, these guys don't waste a second." Ishtar smiled while swinging her whip.

"Lets go, we have to find the others!" Rei looked at them as the priests began falling to the ground.

"But where?!?!" Wufei shouted as he slain another priest with his katana.

"There!" Trowa pointed at where a cry was heard and Nataku flew in circles.

"We have to hurry!" Minako panted in exhaustion.

"Your friends have to be really strong or really lucky if they are still alive!" Ishtar yelled as they all ran to the cliff.

As they approached them, the place looked like a war zone. Bodies were scattered everywhere, the sounds of metal against metal echoed all around the ravine while shouts drowned as the swords of the fighting Dragon Knights slit their throats. Minako and Rei stopped dead on their tracks as they saw the guys using their swords for the first time.

Heero and Mamoru were, as on her vision, fighting side by side as their weapons gleamed blood red and the of the guys fought behind them. Quatre stood holding his twin swords with a confidence of a warrior while Duo kept appearing and disappearing everywhere, killing everything that moved. Behind them, Makoto, Ami, and Usagi fought with whatever got past the first two barricades but didn't kill them, instead they tried their best just to knock them out cold. Scanning the battlefield, they saw that that Lluvia was nowhere in sight. 

Snapping out of it, Minako and Rei realized that the other three were already going into action. 

"'Bout time you showed up!" Duo grinned as he appeared besides Wufei.

"Better late than never." Wufei growled.

"Aww, Wu-man comes to save the day!" Duo smirked as an arrow flew past him just missing him for a few millimeters, making the braided boy to loose all color from his face.

"You should be more careful." Trowa said with his bow pointing to the body of a priest that lay just two steps behind Duo.

"Trowa, Wufei, you made it!" Quatre smiled.

"We all maid it." All turned to see Ishtar with Minako and Rei behind.

"Wait, where's Usagi, Ami and Makoto?" Minako asked.

"They were right behin- Oh Shit!" Duo turned to see as seven priests surrounded the three girls.

Rei's eyes widened as she saw Makoto holding her right arms which had a large wound oozing with blood while Ami lay on Usagi's lap with a large gash on her temple.

"NOOOOOO!!!!" Rei felt as if she was back inside the Fire Shrine with the fire surrounding her. All her body felt covered by the same feeling of power as it did when she transformed. Putting her arms on a familiar pose, Rei's vision narrowed only to those attacking the other senshi. "Fire Dragon's EXPLOTION!!!" Rei yelled as a big ball of fire shot from her hands and instantly incinerated all seven priests. (WD: Damn it! You did it again! FD: (looking innocently) what did I do now? WD: Self insertion! FD: I did? (reads part above) Well, I'll be damned, so I did. WD: -_-! .! FD: ^-^v)

"Wow Rei, that was awesome!" Minako patter her on the shoulder causing her almost to fall.

"Sure, just don't expect me to do it any time soon." Rei panted.

Oblivious to the others behind, Mamoru and Heero found themselves cornered by five priests. The already spent boys heaved in exhaustion, being barely able to hold their swords straight.

"I thought that you said that there would only be 12.5 priests for each one of us!" Mamoru yelled.

"Four of us left, remember?!?!" Heero barked back. *Stupid sword. If I only had my gun with me I would have kill the all five minutes ago!* Heero thought glaring at the word. However, Heero's vision blurred, the once shiny sword dulled. Shaking his head, Heero moved the sword to his other hand as it stabilized again. Frowning, Heero once again shook his head and chuckled as something that Duo said not so long ago came into mind.

"My kingdom for a gun." Heero whispered. Of course, Duo had said 'My kingdom for a chocolate bar' at the time, but that wasn't relevant now. Suddenly, Heero's vision blurred again and something fell into his hand, now both his hands were full, which they were empty not only five seconds ago. Looking down, Heero blinked as there, on his right hand, was his precious gun while he held his sword with his left. Immediately, his eyes glowed with the strange glint of a madman, the one that he always got while rampaging OZ soldiers with Wing. Lifting his gun, he aimed at the closest priest in sight, and then…

-Click, click-...?!?! The gun kept clicking as Heero pressed continuously the trigger. "Damn it! It's out of bullets!" Heero growled as the priest kept coming his way; however, before it could reach him, the priest fell to the floor with an arrow piercing him right in the heart. Looking back, Heero saw Trowa kill another three priests with arrows while strangely, his quiver never seemed to empty. Behind him, the others tried to find a way out of the ravine.

Looking the opportunity of escape, Mamoru watched from the tired teens to the still standing priests. "Retreat!" Mamoru yelled as the priests prepared another charge.

Giving a short nod, the girls began moving towards the exit while the guys covered them until they got to the place where Lluvia waited for them with the horses. 

"Are you sure that you can ride?" Usagi asked Makoto and Ami.

"We'll be ok." Makoto said while Ami nodded.

"Let's go!" Ishtar mounted her horse, which had appeared from nowhere, while the boys mounted theirs on a hurry and all galloped as hard as they could.

After a couple of leagues riding for their lives, Trowa slowed into a canter, making the others slow as well.

"We should stop or we'll kill the horses." Trowa said.

"They could still be on our trail." Quatre gasped.

"Yeah, and we still don't know how far ahead we are from them." Ami said.

"The horses will not last long if we keep pushing them this hard." Trowa warned.

"But we shouldn't just stop here. We have to find a place to hide until we know for sure if they are still on our trail." Makoto said.

"They are." Everybody looked curiously at Wufei who was staring out at the sky.

"What did you say Wu-man?" Duo frowned.

"They are still on our trail. They're coming with horses following the horses tracks." Wufei kept staring into the blue.

"What makes you so sure?" Heero moved his horse near Wufei's.

"I see them. They are two miles behind us…twenty, no, twenty five of them. And they don't look like they're gonna stop at anytime." Wufei frowned.

"But how can you see them?" Minako crooked her head to one side.

"Nataku." Wufei breathed before shaking his head and focusing his vision to the present. 

"You can see thru Nataku?" Usagi asked perplexed.

"Hai. It seems like I can." Wufei rubbed his eyes.

"Fascinating." Ishtar's eyes widened. 

Heero frowned while looking at her. "We'll deal with you later." Heero narrowed his eyes before turning to the others. "We should find a place to hide." He looked around.

"I don't think we'll find anywhere to hide around here." Makoto looked at the barren terrain. "There's not even a bush where to hide under." She shook her head.

"We better do something, and quick!" Wufei looked up suddenly as Nataku flew above his head and then chirped while flying to the direction from where she just had appeared. "They're coming, and fast!" Wufei turned to them, this time before disconnecting his vision from Nataku. The rest of the teens could see as Wufei's eyes, instead of being his normal black orbs of onyx, were a pair of red lizard like slits.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm sure as hell not gonna be able to transport all of you anywhere!" Duo shook his head. 

"I know that this is no time to do any experimenting, but…" Mamoru shook his head.

"But what?" Rei looked at him.

"I found out about my power." Mamoru said tentatively. 

"And?" Ami inquired. 

"I can make myself invisible." Mamoru stated.

"You can?" Duo blinked.

"Yes, I've been practicing it, and I know I can make invisible some things that are near me too." Mamoru sighed.

"We've been practicing it." Usagi said. "I've seen him do it with several things at the time." She nodded.

"Do you think you can do it with all of us?" Quatre asked.

"I don't know. Its way more of what I have ever tried to." He shook his head.

"Well, it's our only hope now." Wufei growled. "It's either that, or to fight again." He looked at the girls' state and then shook his head. 

"That is out of the question. We are all too spent to try to fight again." Ishtar shook her head.

"Let's try it then." Heero nodded.

"Give me just a few seconds." Trowa dismounted and took a rag from his pack. Quickly, he erased some of the tracks that the horses had made and then returned. "Ok." He nodded.

"Let me concentrate a moment then." Mamoru closed his eyes. "Try to be as close from each other as you can and try not to make so much noise." He said and then turned to Trowa. "Could you do something about the horses?" Mamoru asked.

"I'll try." Trowa turned to look at the animals as they stared at the tall man's eyes. "I think we'll be ok." Trowa said after a second.

"Ok, let's do this." Mamoru once again closed his eyes and concentrated.

Little by little the group began disappearing from sight. At first they could see as something…like a heat wave started covering them, and then, everything turned into shadows as if they were on a dream and only silhouettes could be made out of the fuzziness around them. They could only fandom when several of the shadows passed right pass them, stopped where the tracks ended and then left after several minutes of long searching, passing them just two feet from where they stood silently. Giving them other several minutes to be sure that they had left completely, Mamoru let the shield fall, almost falling with it.

"Are you ok?" Usagi asked him while supporting him. Taking one deep breath, Mamoru nodded shakily but then lowered his head when he felt nauseous for the strain. 

"I'll be ok." He assured her.

"Wow, I can't believe we pulled it off!" Minako cheered. 

"Just by this much." Lluvia held her fingers only an inch apart.

"At least we made it." Ishtar admonished her.

"What were you doing here?" Heero frowned while looking at the strange woman.

"Well, I just came to clear some unfinished business with you." Ishtar shrugged. "You seem to forget that you owe me for my service. But I'll tell you what, I know that you stole something really precious from the Fire Shrine." She smirked at their expression. 

"And how do you know that?" Heero narrowed his eyes.

"Hell~o, they wouldn't have made that entire ruckus only because you dropped by to have tea with them. So, let me have that little red jewel that you have there and we'll call it even." She pointed at where Rei held the Dragon Tear.

"What?! Do you think we'll give it just because you want it?!?" Duo yelled incredulously. 

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now." Heero unsheathed his sword.

"Heero, wait!" Rei stood defiant at Ishtar. "Here, you can have it." Rei shrugged and then threw the small jewel at the other woman who caught it immediately.

"Are you crazy? How can you do that after all the effort we had to do to get it?!" Minako's eyes bulged out.

"Look at it." Rei smirked while crossing her arms. 

At her words, everybody turned to watch as Ishtar held the small jewel which pulsed with a red aura. Giving a small snort, Lluvia rolled her eyes and moved to the horses.

"But, how, when, where…I, and you." Duo looked from Ishtar to Rei and Wufei.

"Please, tell me that you didn't see that coming." Lluvia snorted again. "I mean, you guys are just soooo dense!" 

"Of course we knew." Wufei shrugged.

"Oh really? And what gave you that clue?" Ishtar raised her eyebrow.

"The Dragon Tear started pulsing since you came." He shrugged again. " And because Nataku, she was way to friendly with you." Wufei said as Rei nodded.

"Hmph, party poopers." Ishtar pouted while Lluvia laughed.

"See, I told you they were amusing." Lluvia laughed again.

"Anyway, where to now?" Quatre asked.

"As far as we can get from here." Heero answered. "We don't want to be here when the Fire Priest's come back." 

"That'll be a good idea. I don't think I'll be able to do this again even if our lives depended on it." Mamoru sighed while trying to stand up on his own.

"Say," Ami turned to see her. "Why do the Fire Dragon Priests train so much?" She asked.

"Technicalities." Ishtar shrugged. "I told them some two thousand years ago to be strong and to fight for justice, and they got literal on me." She shook her head.

"They're just plain weirdoes." Lluvia snickered while receiving daggers from Ishtar.

"C'mon then, let's get going." Trowa moved towards his horse.

"We still have to find a place where to rest." Minako groaned.

"Well," Usagi breathed deeply, "Two down, three to go." She shook her head while everybody walked towards a mountain range where they hoped to escape from the wrath of the Fire priests and to find the other three Dragon Tears left.  
  
  


* * *

Fire Dragon "Damn it, that was the hardest chapter yet *looks up and reads chapter* That wasn't that bad now was it? . I swear I had the biggest writers block in the century! Anyway, I hope you liked it, I just wish I had more time and some help (glares at Water Dragon) since it seems that my co-writer left me to write a fic of her own. Oh well, sorry for the delay but I'll try to make this as fast as I can, although I'm not promising anything like a chapter per week (I'm still trying to work on my other two stories too) but I'll try. Oh well, until then, Ja ne."  
  



	12. Ch 12 Earth Shrine Part I

  
  


**Dragon Quest**

**Ch 12**

**The Earth Shrine.**** (Part I)**

By Fire Dragon and

Water Dragon.

* * *

"Are you sure that this is the way?" Ishtar looked doubtful at Wufei.

"Of course I know! The map says so!" Wufei pointed at the map.

"Well, this sure doesn't look like it." Lluvia looked at their surroundings. They had been riding the last two days through acres of wild forrest without even a trace of the Earth Shrine. 

"But, are you sure that you're reading the map right?" Ishtar proved once again.

"I'm a Gundam pilot, trained specifically to read maps correctly." Wufei stressed every word.

"Oh yeah? And why is it upside down?" Rei moved her horse closer.

Blinking several times, Wufei looked at the map which was indeed upside down. Laughing, Duo quickly snatched the map from Wufei's grasp revealing Nataku who looked mockingly at him. With a small chirp, she flew out from his reach before he could most likely strangle her for her trick.

"That was not funny!" Wufei spluttered. 

"Sure it was!" Duo laughed again, handing the map to Quatre who stopped his horse and dismounted.

"So, are we lost?" Minako asked dismounting her own horse.

"Not quite." Quatre frowned. By this time, all the others were off their horses and made a circle around the blond.

"If my calculations are correct, we're supposed to be…here." Ami pointed to a large green part on the map.

"Look," Mamoru pointed to a small brown point close to their position. "We can stop on this town. We wouldn't have to get off course too much." He said.

"We could re-supply and investigate the directions." Heero looked at them. Turning to their new destination, the group made their way to the town.

~~$@

Upon entering the town, the guys dismounted and looked at their surroundings.

"This looks more like a station than a town." Trowa's eyes darted everywhere.

"A station?" Minako asked.

"A trading post or more like a 'frontier stop.'" Heero said watching the high wooden walls.

"Oh my god!" Everybody turned to see the direction where Makoto, Usagi and Ami where staring at. Dozens if not hundreds of cages, many empty as well as with animals stood crowding on a corner of the fort. 

"Gods, what do you think they do to them?" Makoto said, passing in front of a cage that contained a black feline, too large to be a regular house cat but too small to be a panther.

"They sell them to circuses, or to people who buy them as 'exotic' pets." Trowa said getting close to the cage.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A burly man stopped Trowa before he touched the bars.

"But, what are you gonna do with them?" Usagi asked him as the man who stood between the cages and them.

"Sell them of course. This one's gonna be one fine coat." He laughed showing his yellow teeth.

Gasping, Usagi buried her head on Mamoru's chest while he patted her on the shoulder, meanwhile, the girls paled and the guys looked disgusted at the man.

"Beast be beast little girl, they're only good fo' makin' money." The man said.

"That's just cruel!" Makoto snapped.

"Whatever." The man shrugged. "'Tis just a dumb animal anyway."

Quatre grabbed his aching chest trying to make the dull pain subside. Turning around, the blond turned to see as Trowa's eyes hardened. 

Giving a low growl that got the attention of everybody and the animal, Trowa looked at the man and approached the cage once again while extending his hand at the beast. 

"What the hell do you think you're doin'?" The guy said, but before he could reach to stop Trowa's hand the cat walked to him, then dropped until he was lying on his stomach and crawled until his nose touched Trowa's hand and licked it.

"He is not a dumb animal!" Trowa growled again as the animal turned to the man and growled.

"We should be going now." Quatre grabbed Trowa's hand and pulled him away from the cage. "C'mon, we have to get to the Inn." Quatre dragged him away hoping not to attract too much attention. 

~~$@

Once inside the Inn, the group decided to go down to the mess hall.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Ishtar sat between Wufei and Rei while eating something that looked like porridge. 

"We should ask around. See if we can find information from the villagers." Mamoru said.

"That shouldn't be hard." Minako smiled. 

"Don't count on that." Ishtar said before she spooned some more food into her mouth.

"Why do you say so?" Quatre asked.

Lluvia snorted and looked at them. "Because the guys near the Earth Shrine are just plain-"

"Weird" Everybody said making the girl pout.

"Hey, what's wrong with the Earth people?" Makoto asked.

"What's not wrong about them? They're very touch and dislike everything." Lluvia said.

"They distrust their own shadows." Ishtar nodded.

"There's got to be a reason for that." Trowa said.

"I don't know, but the men from the other table have been looking at us for some time now." Heero half whispered.

"We'll have to work fast if we want to gather the information then." Duo said giving the guys a glance.

"I think we'll find more info if we go to the marketplace." Ishtar told them.

"No, I think we'll find our answers closer than we think." Usagi smiled looking at the woman that had escorted them to the table who was busy with five children and a baby on her arms. "C'mon girls, lets get to work." Usagi smiled, making her way to the woman.

"Oh no, hell no! I'm so not touching a child!" Lluvia shook her head vigorously. 

"Ditto." Ishtar said making a face.

"Oh well." Minako shrugged and followed Usagi who was already picking up one of the children that kept pulling the woman's skirt.

"Hi!" Smiled Usagi as the kid played with her fingers. "I saw you had your hands full, and well, I just love kids." Usagi sent the woman a warm smile. 

At first, the woman eyed Usagi suspiciously; however, all traces of doubt evaporated as the one year old that Usagi held squealed when he at last was able to capture the slippery fingers. Of course, after inspecting his price, he did as any baby would do to their precious capture; he inserted them on his mouth, trying to bite them with his inexistent teeth. Usagi laughed looking down at the baby as the woman's face softened.

"Ye like babies I see." The woman smiled.

"I love them!" Usagi grinned. "I just can't wait to have one of my own." She caressed the baby's light brown hair.

"I'm Sheila, the Innkeeper's wife." Sheila introduced herself.

"And I'm Usagi, I'm passing by with my friends." Usagi said as Makoto, Minako, Rei, and Ami appeared behind her and began cooing at the baby that Sheila had on her arms.

"Oh, look! He's so cute!" Minako squealed. 

"Yeah, but he's not a toy." Rei shook her head as the blond began making faces to the child who laughed at her antics. 

~~$@~~~$@

"We should go to our rooms." Mamoru said at the rest that were still at the table. 

"I thought we would go to the market." Quatre frowned.

"Nah, it's better if we do it tomorrow morning. Besides, the girls will be able to find stuff on their own." Mamoru stood up and walked up the stairs.

"C'mon, we'll look suspicious if we stay behind." Ishtar stood up as the others nodded.

"Hn." Heero turned to give one last look at them men from the other table before following the rest upstairs.

~~$@~~$@~~$@

The next day all of them stood on Mamoru and Wufei's room.

"So, what did you find out?" Duo bounced on Wufei's bed.

"Well, Sheila's the Innkeeper's wife, and almost everybody comes here." Makoto said.

"It seems that we were going the right direction the other day. The Earth Shrine was supposed to be just a couple of miles from where we stopped." Ami looked at them.

"But we couldn't see anything on the forrest." Duo frowned.

"Why would it be in the middle of nowhere?" Mamoru asked.

"Unless it's just like the Fire Shrine." Provided Wufei. 

"Actually no. Sheila said that many years ago, the temple just…'puff' disappeared." Usagi snapped her fingers.

"How can something just disappear into thin air?" Trowa frowned.

"I don't quite get it myself." Ami looked confused. "But she says that the place was erased from the face of the earth, people and all." She shook her head.

"These people are frightened, and are suspicious of everybody since there have been many that had tried to find the ruins, but they never come back alive." Rei said.

"Well, that's one mystery solved." Lluvia said sarcastically.

"So, how are we supposed to get to the Earth Shrine then?" Ishtar asked from where she was petting Nataku.

"Sheila said that not long ago, this group came searching for the Shrine, again all went missing…except for one." Ami looked at them.

"Just one?" Heero raised his eyebrow.

"Yup! It seems that he knows this place pretty well, something with having lived here for a very long time. Some say that he knows the secret of how to get to the Earth shrine but doesn't like to tell people about the location. Anyway, this group gave him a whole lot of money so he went as a guide for the group, however, they say that they just disappeared without leaving any trace and left him behind." Usagi told them.

"How convenient." Heero said skeptically. 

"The thing is that he knows the way." Rei crossed her arms over her chest.

"So, you think he might be able to take us there." Wufei summarized.

"Exactly!" Makoto nodded.

"I say we give it a try." Quatre looked at the rest.

"Sure, we don't have much to loose." Mamoru shrugged.

"Time." Heero said, making everybody turn to see him. "We're going to loose time. If we want to be precise and efficient we need to find a more reliable source of information. We can't afford to loose any more time if we want to successfully finish this mission." Heero looked at them.

Everybody looked gravely at him until Ami turned hastily at where the girls stood and looked at them wide eyed. "Please tell me that I don't sound like that!" She pleaded. This brought laughs between all –except for Heero who glared his Death Glare™ against the blue haired girl.-

"C'mon Heero, it's the only lead we have." Quatre said, "At lease give it a chance." The blond pilot gave him his puppy dog eyes.

"Whatever." Heero shrugged, turned and was about to leave when Duo grabbed his hand.

"It was only a joke." Duo looked at him. Heero looked at Duo and down at his hand. Giving another shrug, Heero leaned on the wall brooding to himself, witch rewarded him with Duo's brilliant smile. He wasn't participating anymore but he was still there, and for Duo that little act was progress. 

"Well, I think we should go looking for him." Mamoru stood up.

"So, for whom are we looking for now?" Quatre looked at the girls.

"He's name's Janus, he's supposed to be this burly guy on the market." Rei said.

"I don't know about you, but I have this weird sensation that it's the guy that we talked with yesterday." Duo said.

"Why do you say that?" Ishtar asked curiously.

"Well, it seems that the first person that we bump into when we enter a town is the one that we are looking for." Duo shrugged. 

"We'll see, now lets get going." Wufei said as Nataku jumped from her place on Ishtar's lap and followed Wufei out the door.

"C'mon, let's move." Mamoru stood up.

~~$@~~$@

"Well, here we are." Usagi looked around the market trying to spot somebody that looked remotely like the vague description that Sheila had given them.

"Damn! There are at least five guys that could be Janus!" Makoto swore.

"I think it's time to start asking don't you think?" Quatre provided.

"Sure, why not." Trowa shrugged.

"You know, I think that maybe Duo was right." Minako said after a while.

"About?" Wufei raised his eyebrow.

"Well, I think we should ask that guy from the other day if he's Janus." She said.

"It wouldn't hurt to try." Mamoru said, walking already towards the cages.

"There he is." Rei looked disdainfully at the dirty man who was for the moment yelling at two bear cubs.

"Disgusting." Makoto frowned while Trowa's eyes turned cold.

"We should go and ask him if he is Janus." Heero took a step forward.

"Sure." Usagi nodded.

"Why not." Duo shrugged.

"C'mon you guys." Quatre followed Heero while Trowa followed Quatre.

"Excuse me." Mamoru said as they approached him.

"Oh, 'tis you." The man looked at them.

"Yes, umm…" Usagi gulped. "Well, we were wondering, are you Janus?" Usagi asked him.

"Janus? Me? Nay. That ol' good fo' nothin' goes to the pastures every day an' doesn't do anythin' but to watch the sheep since he came back. You can find 'im there if ye want t' talk to 'im." He said before going back to the animals without even giving the youths a second glance.

"How rude!" Ishtar crossed her arms.

"I don't know about you, but I feel relieved that he is not the one that we were looking for." Makoto sighed.

"Ditto." Minako and Usagi said.

"Now to look for the pastures." Heero said.

"If only we knew were that was." Lluvia said annoyed.

"Two hills that way." Trowa said quietly while everybody blinked at him. "The horses told me." He said while a slight blush crept onto his cheeks.

"Great, let's go find him!" Mamoru walked towards the direction Trowa had just pointed.

~~~$@~~~$@

"Let me see…sheep, dogs, grass, more sheep…no people though." Duo looked around.

"Most be nap time." Lluvia shrugged.

"Yeah, and they just left all the sheep here…doubtful." Mamoru shook his head.

"We should search the perimeter to try to locate the target." Heero said almost to himself while Minako and Usagi blinked.

"Huh?"

"We should go look around for the guy." Quatre supplied. 

"He's got to be here somewhere." Ishtar said.

"Let's separate then." Ami said.

"C'mon girls, let's go." Makoto walked towards a barn. Shrugging, the boys took another path and began to look for Janus.

~~$@

After walking for several minutes, the girls walked near the sheep heard. 

"Look!" Usagi picked a white lamb and snuggled it. "Aren't they just the cutest things?" She held it.

"Put it down, the don' like bein' picked up." Everybody turned to see an old man, around his sixty's, with a middle size beard, staring angrily at them. 

"Ups, sorry." Usagi said meekly while putting the struggling lamb on the ground.

"Excuse me." Ami took a step closer. "We are looking for a man called Janus. Somebody told us that he would be here." 

"An' what do ye want with 'im?" The man eyed them.

"We just want to ask him a few questions." Ishtar said while staring at the man.

"Actually, we need directions." Makoto scratched the back of her head, making the man's eyes land on her.

Frowning, he looked at her up and down and then shrugged. "In that case, I be Janus." He said almost stoically. 

"Really? Great!" Minako squealed. "Now we won't have to look any further!"

"I'll go get the guys." Rei said.

"I'm going with you." Lluvia announced.

"So, what do ye want with ol' Janus?" He asked while the lamb walked between his feet as if it were a cat and then trotted away to his mother.

"The others will be here soon. Then we can talk." Ishtar glared at the man.

"Is it me or she's acting kinda weird?" Minako whispered.

"I don't know, it might be because he snapped at Usagi." Makoto shrugged.

~~~$@~~~$@

Once all of them were gathered, Mamoru and Heero began explaining their situation to Janus.

"So we need you to take us to where the Earth Shrine was." Mamoru concluded.

"An expedition." Janus raised his eyebrow.

"We want to know exactly why it disappeared with all it's people." Heero nodded following with the lie.

"Why? I'll tell ye why. People stopped goin' an' instead they began chasin' the animals to sell them fo' money and forgot 'bout the shrine!" Janus said bitterly.

"But they said that the people disappeared too." Trowa frowned.

"Nay, they just left the shrine and never went back." Janus then looked away. "That was a long time ago though." He shrugged. "And what does this ol' man knows 'bout that anyway." He stood up from the rock where he had sat at the beginning of the conversation. "'Tis better for you young folk to go yer ways and don't worry about them ol' stories." He said, suddenly looking very tired.

"But we need to get there, you have to take us!" Makoto all but yelled.

"Please, we need a guide to find the Shrine." Usagi bowed her head. 

Looking at both girls, Janus sighed and shrugged defeated. "Fine, have it yer way." He shook his head while the girls smiled their thanks. "We'll leave at dawn in the morrow, so be prepared." He said before leaving.

"I wonder if there is anyone that has refused Usagi's puppy dog eyes." Duo grinned, looking at said girl.

"If there is such person, I don't think I know of." Mamoru smiled looking at the girls hi-five each other while Lluvia rolled her eyes and Ishtar kept glaring at where Janus had left.

"This is going to prove to be one interesting trip." Wufei said as Nataku nodded.

"I thought that it already was." Trowa raised his eyebrow.

"C'mon, we should be going." Quatre said.

"Right." Heero said, "We need to regroup at 600." He finished, however, before anyone could say anything, he shook his head and turned to the girls. "We have to be here in the morning." And with that he began walking towards the Inn.

~~$@~~$@

After packing and grooming their horses, the teens went to the pastures were they found Janus already waiting for them.

"Are ye ready? 'Tis gonna be a long trip." He said while putting a light harness to his horse.

"We're ready." Trowa nodded from his place besides Quatre.

"You know, this getting up early it's not so hard anymore." Usagi smiled.

"Talk for yourself." Duo yawned, receiving a yank on his hair from Heero. "Hey! That hurt!" Duo cradled his braid securely on his arms.

"But you're awake now." Heero shrugged while Wufei snickered.

"Yeah, har har, very funny." Duo snorted.

"C'mon you guys, stop it." Quatre admonished them.

"Hey you guys, have you seen my brush?" Makoto yelled while looking inside her backpack. 

"I wonder how they made it so far." Ishtar whispered shaking her head, making Lluvia giggle.

"C'mon lads, time to go." Janus mounted his horse and took off towards the forrest.

  
~~~$@~~~$@

Fire Dragon "Ok, this is the first part of the Earth Shrine and as you can see I updated really fast! Just one week, wow *pats herself on the shoulder* Anyway, I hope you liked it and maybe I can update the next part as fast as I finish it. Oh well, Ja ne.


	13. Ch 12 Earth Shrine Part II

  
  


Dragon Quest  


Ch 12  


The Earth Shrine.  
(Part II)  


By Fire Dragon and  
Water Dragon.  
  
  


  


  


* * *

**  
**  


~~$@~~$@  
  


"We should stop for the night." Janus stopped his horse in the middle of the clearance.  
  


"That might be a good idea." Quatre nodded.  
  


"Hey, is it just me or this is the spot where we turned last time?" Rei looked around.   
  


"It surely looks like it." Usagi blinked.  
  


"I don't know…all clearings look the same to me." Lluvia shrugged. At all this Janus had dismounted his horse and was taking the harness of it's mouth while Trowa did the same with his horse.  
  


"C'mon, let's set the camp." Duo nudged Heero who nodded.  
  


"We'll find some wood for the fire." Mamoru said as Usagi gave the reins of her horse to Ami and winked at her. Behind them, Wufei looked at them before leaving, walking into the forrest trying to find Nataku who had been following them from a distance so Janus wouldn't be able to see her.  
  


"Well, that leaves the cooking to me." Makoto grinned.  
  


"I'll help." Quatre said while Trowa walked behind both teens who talked lively to each other.  
  


And with that, all started to prepare the campsite for the night while Janus watched them work together.  
  


"Geez, look at them work like ants!" Lluvia made a face.   
  


"Well, at least they know how to work together." Ishtar admonished her.  
  


"Bah," Janus snorted, "give them a little shake and ye will see their relationship fall like a card castle." He shrugged and then moved away; Ishtar's eyes boring on his retreating form.  
  


"You don't trust him do you?" Lluvia asked the older woman.   
  


"Not one bit" Ishtar narrowed her eyes.  
  


~~~$@~~~$@  
  


"Are you sure we're going the right direction?" Duo asked for what it seemed the twentieth time since they had resumed their journey that morning.  
  


Grunting, Janus preferred to ignore him, just as he had done for the last seventeen times, and continued making his way towards the Earth Shrine.  
  


"I think it would be best if we stop for lunch." Mamoru stopped his horse.  
  


"We should continue." Heero shook his head. "We can eat on the horses."   
  


"The horses need rest." Trowa countered.  
  


"Yeah, and I'm starving!" Duo grinned while all the girls nodded. Shrugging, Heero turned and dismounted with the others.   
  


Once all were doing their chores Janus approached Heero, who was taking the packs off the horses.   
  


"'Tis a shame young Lord." Janus shook his head.  
  


Frowning, Heero turned to see the older man. "What do you mean?" He questioned.  
  


"The others." He pointed with his chin, "they didn't respect ye nor yer command." He shrugged.  
  


For his part, Heero frowned even more. "Hn." And with that he walked towards the camp.   
  


~~$@  
  


"But Trowa!!!" Duo, Minako and Usagi whined. "We just ate the same thing yesterday!" The three teens pouted.  
  


"C'mon you guys, you should be thankful that we're cooking." Makoto took Minako and Usagi by the ear while Duo quickly covered his ears with his hands.  
  


"Fine." Minako and Usagi said defeated.  
  


"So…" Makoto turned to Duo.  
  


"Ok." Duo looked at the ground.  
  


"Great! Now let's go find the plates." Makoto, still holding the two girls by the ears, walked to the packs, bumping in the way with Heero who looked as if he was thinking hard on something.  
  


Back in the camp, Trowa kept chopping and dicing vegetables while keeping an eye on the steaming pot.  
  


"How shameless of them." Trowa looked back to find Janus looking disdainfully at where the others had left. "Treating his lordship as if ye were a mere maid." Janus frowned.  
  


"They are just children." Trowa's calm face never wavered. "And anyway, I like cooking."   
  


"But are ye sure they appreciate all your troubles?" Janus asked as Usagi came back with the plates.  
  


"Umm…Trowa, could you please don't put carrots on mine? I kinda don't like them." Usagi made a face before taking some of the food and walking towards the others.  
  


"A maid I say." Janus shook his head while walking away.  
  


The dinner went uneventful as one by one the teens seemed to get lost in their thoughts, strangely, right after Janus moved away from them.  
  


"Should we do something?" Lluvia glanced worriedly at Ishtar.  
  


"Nay." The older Dragon Spirit shook her head. "I'm sure they're smart enough not to fall for anything stupid." She said. "Just watch out for him." She looked at the elderly man. "He's bad news."  
  


"Ok." Lluvia shrugged as now all ate in silence.  
  


~~~$@~~~$@  
  


Once again, morning found the young avatars ready to leave.  
  


"It's time to go." Heero said as he mounted his horse.  
  


"But don't you think it's too early?" Mamoru frowned.  
  


"We don't have time to loose." Heero turned his horse and moved towards the forrest.  
  


"Fine." Mamoru shook his head. "Let's go everybody!" He too moved towards his horse.  
  


"Very well done milord." Janus' horse trotted close to Heero's.  
  


"Hn." Heero spurred his horse, moving away from them.  
  


"This is gonna be one hell of a trip." Ishtar lamented while Quatre frowned.  
  


"What is it?" Wufei asked his blond friend.  
  


"I don't know, I'm picking strange vibes from everybody." Quatre said uncertain.  
  


"Nah, it might just be breakfast!" Minako joked not noticing Trowa's hard gaze on her.  
  


"C'mon you guys, let's go." Rei said as Ami and Usagi mounted their horses besides her.  
  


~~~$@  
  


"Here." Janus sighed as he stopped his horse and dismounted after riding for most of the morning.  
  


"Have we arrived?" Ami asked raising her eyebrow.  
  


"It doesn't look like a shrine to me." Wufei shook his head.  
  


"Well, not all of them look as big as the Fire Shrine!" Makoto retorted.  
  


"Nay, 'tis just but the entrance." Janus said. "But from here on we can't take the horses with us since the path's too narrow for them to walk." He said receiving several groans in return.  
  


Moving towards where the path started, Trowa and Makoto stared baffled at what was in front of them.  
  


"It's something wrong?" Quatre asked.  
  


"No, it's just that we've been here before." Trowa whispered in awe as in front of them stood a replica of the Earth Trial.  
  


"Ok now, do you think we'll find another note?" Makoto joked.  
  


"This way lads," Janus walked towards a steep path filled with exotic plants "be careful for I have not been beyond this parts." He said before disappearing.  
  


"We have to climb all the way up there?" Duo sighed.  
  


"You sound like an old woman." Rei snorted.  
  


"C'mon, it's no time for discussions now. Let's unload the horses; each of us must carry at least some of the provisions in case we need them." Mamoru said.  
  


"And who put you in charge?" Out of the blue Heero replied hotly, walking towards the taller man.  
  


"I thought you wanted us to move faster! And nobody put me in charge!" Mamoru all but yelled, gaining everybody's attention now.   
  


"Calm down, both of you." Quatre looked at them bewildered.  
  


"Can it Q-man you try to fix everybody's problems but your own!" Duo yelled.  
  


"Stop it Duo, Quatre hasn't done anything to you!" Minako stood in front of the former 04 pilot while his face paled significantly.  
  


"And what do you care?" Came a low, not to mention dangerously sounding, voice from Trowa. "Is that maybe you're interested in him?" The tall man asked between clenched teeth.  
  


"You're talking nonsense! And this conversation's getting way out of hand!" Ami joined them.  
  


"And who are you to tell us when the conversation's getting out of hand?" Wufei barked.  
  


"Don't talk to her like that!" Rei hissed.  
  


"And what are you gonna do about it onna?" Wufei glared daringly.  
  


"I can punch the shit out of you!" Makoto stood in between them while Heero and Mamoru looked at themselves with murderous intentions on their faces.  
  


Behind all of them stood Lluvia, Ishtar and Usagi while Janus was nowhere to be seen.  
  


"For the love of Selene, what's happening?" Usagi watched as her ten friends fought. Now, in the verge of tears, Usagi's vision blurred, leaving her with just shadows outlining her friends. Those outlines changed from their dark colorings to several distinct colors. Blinking the tears away, Usagi now focused on her surroundings as the auras still circled them.  
  


One by one, Usagi noted that their usual clear, vibrant colors were now tainted with deep, dark greens, reds and blacks while a strange gray 'mist' floated surrounding them.  
  


"Ishtar?" Usagi weakly looked at her. "What does dark green, red and black mean?" She asked scared.   
  


"Those child," Ishtar turned to see her with a blank face, "are the colors of envy, anger and death." She responded.  
  


Usagi's breath was caught on her throat as her eyes widened. Turning to see Mamoru and Heero, she hurried towards them. "Mamo-chan!" She ran towards Mamoru, restraining his arm as the black haired boy was about to strike Heero.   
  


"Let go Usako!" Mamoru growled.   
  


"No!" She shook her head fervently. "I won't! can't you see? You're being manipulated!" Usagi's eyes brimmed with unshed tears.  
  


"We're not being manipulated; we've just taken a blindfold off our eyes." Heero sneered.   
  


"No! you have to believe me, there's something here that's making us act this aggressively!" Usagi yelled as the others stopped their argument to listen to her.  
  


"Something?" Wufei said, instantly making everybody very alert of their surroundings.  
  


"Let me see." Ami took her mercury computer out.  
  


"No! I don't care if there's something on the air or not. He has to learn to work with others!" Mamoru shook his head.  
  


"Others?! I was doing well by myself! I don't need somebody else to tell me what to do!" Heero snapped angrily. (FD: o.0 really? Well, that's new ^-^)  
  


"Please Heero!" Usagi turned at the glaring man. "The Dragon Knights are two for a reason. We are here to help each other no to compete against ourselves!" Usagi pleaded.  
  


Behind her, Trowa stiffened and Makoto's eyes widened at Usagi's words.  
  


"The trial."  
  


"The note." Both teens whispered. Shaking their heads, both teens walked towards were Mamoru, Usagi and Heero stood.  
  


"Heero." Trowa put a hand over his friend's shoulder. Meanwhile, Makoto walked in front of Mamoru, who was now watching the other two man's interchange.  
  


"Mamoru, what she says is true." Makoto looked at him in the eye. "We already went thru this in the trial –although it didn't blow up as ballistic- but anyway, we have to be a team." Makoto looked at them.  
  


"So, you're saying that somebody did this in purpose?" Duo raised his eyebrow.  
  


"C'mon, Ami was about to punch Trowa in the face! If that's not being controlled I don't know what it is." Rei said seriously.  
  


"Well, I'll give you that." Wufei snorted.  
  


"It's gone." Everybody turned to see Usagi.  
  


"What's gone?" Minako asked.  
  


"The stuff, the mist that was all around us." Usagi blinked.  
  


"Anyway, that doesn't settle our discussion." Mamoru looked at Heero.  
  


"No it doesn't." Heero glared back. Suddenly, Mamoru straightened out and offered his hand.  
  


"I'm sorry, I didn't want to sound so pushy." Mamoru apologized.   
  


For his part, Heero blinked several times as he found himself thrown out of balance for the abrupt change of demeanor of the man in front of him.  
  


"O…k." Heero blinked, totally speechless.  
  


"What?!?! And you're just gonna drop it like that?!" Wufei blinked surprised.   
  


"Hey!" Ishtar hit him upside the head. "Let them be." She admonished him as the Fire Knight sulked while rubbing the back of his head.  
  


At the other side, Heero eyed Mamoru's hand suspiciously as the older man looked at him without any trace of anger or rancor on his face.  
  


"C'mon Heero, what they said is right, if we want to finish this we have to work as a group. And anyway, we are not enemies, quite the contraire, we are all friends here." Mamoru said.  
  


Hesitantly, Heero took the offered hand into his, remembering the time when he had done the exact same thing with Zechs Marquize, most of all, how that particular situation ended up. Shaking his way the unwanted thoughts, Heero finally shook Mamoru's hand.  
  


"Anyway, how did all of this started?" Quatre tilted his head to one side.  
  


Blinking several times, everybody seemed to finally remember at the same time. "Janus!" They all exclaimed, making Lluvia roll her eyes.  
  


"And you said that they wouldn't fall for anything stupid." The girl sighed.   
  


"Well, it's not my fault that they're so slow and gullible!" Ishtar hissed.  
  


"Where is he anyway?" Minako asked.  
  


"He went that way." Usagi pointed to the last place he had been seen.  
  


"We should start moving if we want to get to the Earth Shrine then." Trowa said.  
  


"Yeah, I have several things to talk to our 'guide'." Makoto said hitting her open palm against her fist.  
  


"Well, shall we go then?" Mamoru turned to Heero.  
  


"Hn." The former nodded, already walking towards the path.  
  


~~$@~~$@~~$@  
  


"Ok, that's it! We're lost for sure!" Duo shook his head after walking for about an hour.  
  


"We're not lost, we're just a little side tracked." Minako consoled him.  
  


"There's a large structure that way!" Ami said closing her computer.  
  


"Yeah, that's my Ami!" Makoto smiled.  
  


"What are we waiting for?" Rei walked towards where Ami had pointed.  
  


~~  
  


"And how pray tell are we gonna cross here?" Usagi rubbed her temple as in front of them stood a large gorge.   
  


"There's a place narrow enough to jump, that way." Wufei said, his eyes vacant for a few seconds.  
  


"Let's go then." Quatre nodded.  
  


~~  
  


"Oh no, hell no! I'm not jumping that!" Lluvia exclaimed as the 'narrow' path which Wufei had mentioned was at least a 15 feet gap with a drop of 200 feet straight down.  
  


"It's not that bad." The boys blinked as Ami watched the hole with confidence.  
  


"It should be easy." Usagi nodded.  
  


"Easy?" Heero raised his eyebrow as the thought of the girls saying that the gap, that even for him seemed almost impossible (although he wasn't saying that to them), was easy to jump.  
  


"Yup, what is it…about one, two buildings apart?" Minako dismissed it lightly.   
  


"It's a piece of cake." Makoto nodded.  
  


"And anyway, can't you just turn into a ball of light and fly over it?" Wufei asked.  
  


"Oh, shut up!" Lluvia pouted, turned into a blue light and flew to the other side.  
  


"Children." Ishtar shook her head before doing the same.  
  


"Anyway, we can't jump that far." Quatre shook his head.  
  


"Don't worry, we'll take care of that!" Minako winked at him.  
  


"C'mon girls!" Usagi smiled.  
  


"Right!" The girls said as a light surrounded them and after it faded it left them wearing their fukus.  
  


"Let's get going." Makoto walked towards Trowa. "Sir, your ride awaits." She smiled as without any warning she grabbed the tall boy by the waist and with a swift movement, she jumped with the startled man on her arms while the others snickered.  
  


"Your turn." Rei said. Not giving time for Wufei to react, she grabbed the Chinese boy and jumped to the other side of the ravine.  
  


"Quatre?" Ami and Minako neared the blond.  
  


"I guess." He picked down at the endless drop.  
  


"Don't worry, we wont let you fall." Ami promised. Nodding, Quatre allowed both girls to hold him as he closed his eyes the moment that they jumped.  
  


"Wow." Duo grinned, eyeing as Usagi winked at him when the others weren't looking. Getting what she was hinting at, Duo quickly put his arms around Heero's slim waist and winked at her just as they disappeared.  
  


"What was that all about?" Mamoru blinked.  
  


"Nothing Mamo-chan, nothing." Usagi giggled while giving him a peck on the cheek. "The others are waiting." She smiled, taking Mamoru's hand in hers and jumping with him. (FD: no people, he didn't transform.)  
  


"Now, I think we go down." Quatre looked at the path that lay below them.  
  


"No prob." Minako smiled while her chains uncoiled from her arms.  
  


"I still think she's boasting." Makoto snorted.  
  


"Of course she is." Rei shrugged, taking the chain in her hands and lowering herself.  
  


~  
  


"Ok, so what now?" Wufei asked as they lost sight of the shrine.   
  


"This way." Trowa walked behind two small squirrels.  
  


"O…k…" Usagi blinked, following the former 03 pilot.  
  


"Great, now we're following squirrels, what's next? Bunnies?" Lluvia mumbled, walking behind Usagi, which made the girls and Mamoru chuckle.  
  


~  
  


"Wow." Duo whistled while the others gaped at the outer patio of the Earth Shrine.  
  


"I don't know about you, but I have no idea how somebody can miss something that big." Ami said quietly.  
  


"Yeah, how can a place the size of three football fields disappear?" Mamoru frowned.  
  


"Well, it is standing right here, so it just couldn't have disappeared." Lluvia shrugged.  
  


"Unless something happened to the people that came here." Heero said monotonously. "And it made them never come back to the town." He finished with a tone between dead serious and a I-want-to-scare-the-crap-out-of-you kinda way.  
  


"Stop it! Your giving me the creeps!" Lluvia hided behind Ishtar.  
  


"Hn." Heero shrugged as a small tug on his lip was the only insinuation that the former had been his intension.  
  


"Well, shall we?" Makoto walked towards the patio.  
  


~~  
  


"Ok, if I was impressed before, I'm speechless now." Wufei blinked as in front of them stood a magnificent structure.  
  


The building was a layered five stories tall, hundreds of thousands of stairs raised from where they stood to the flat top where a small shrine rested while plants and vines covered most of it. (FD: just picture the temple of the Sun and the Moon in Mexico).  
  


"Thanks the gods I jogged every morning, because this is gonna be one hell of a workout." Mamoru sighed looking at the steps.  
  


"It's not that bad." Trowa shrugged.  
  


"Let's start, why don't we?" Ishtar took a step forward.  
  


"Feh, talk for yourself sister." Lluvia snorted and transformed, flying to the top.  
  


"Well, see ya at the top!" Rei grinned as all the girls began jumping the stairs at a fast pace (FD: remember that they're still transformed).  
  


"Here I go." Mamoru began climbing the stairs; besides him, Heero narrowed his eyes and began jogging after Mamoru.  
  


"Damn it! why do they always have to do things the hard way?" Duo shook his head as he took Quatre's and Trowa's arms and smirked at Wufei. "Hey Wu, are you coming or do you prefer to sweat like a pig for the next half an hour?" The braided one laughed.  
  


"You know Maxwell, for the first time I'll accept your offering full heartedly." The Chinese man grabbed Duo by the shoulder; seconds later, all four disappeared and reappeared at the top just as the girls arrived one by one.   
  


"About time you got here." Wufei snorted as the two huffing teens finally got to the top.  
  


"Yeah, we were ready to make camp and wait for you." Usagi joked.  
  


Giving a snort, both boys straightened trying to conceal their exhaustion, however, their traitorous bodies gave it away by the amount of sweat coming from their bodies and their short, quick breaths.  
  


"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Rei entered the Earth Shrine. Upon entering the dark compound, the group could clearly see as at the center of the large room on a pedestal floated the green Dragon Tear which throbbed with a jaded light.  
  


"You ready?" Makoto asked Trowa as both positioned themselves in front of the little pedestal. Nodding, the tall boy sighed and looked at Makoto while both stretched their hands at the same time, retreating the pulsing jewel without any trouble.  
  


"Time to go." Ishtar walked to the exit.  
  


"Yep, our work here is done." Duo grinned, stretching.  
  


"Not so fast." A voice said from behind the pedestal, making the group turn abruptly.  
  


"Ye are not permitted to leave with that." Janus said. Faster than the eye could register, Heero lifted his hand, pointing his now loaded gun to the elder's head.  
  


"Hey, where did you get that from?" Duo asked, however, his question was unanswered.  
  


"What do ye think yer gonna do with that?" Janus raised his eyebrow, "kill me?" He mocked.  
  


"I can surely try." Heero said on his monotone voice.  
  


"But you wouldn't be afraid now would you?" Trowa said as the others raised their eyebrows. "A Dragon couldn't' be killed by a human weapon." He raised his hand, showing the Dragon Tear that now pulsed wildly.   
  


"Correct. Now, put. That. Back." Janus stressed each word.  
  


"Stop being so damned stubborn!" Ishtar yelled, surprising everyone out of their skin.  
  


"Don't tell me what to do!" Janus snapped back.  
  


"Please, we don't have to fight. We have what we came for and we found the Dragon Spirit so I suggest that we go." Lluvia said.  
  


"I'm not goin' anywhere!" Janus yelled.  
  


"You're coming with us." Ishtar said deadly serious.  
  


"Ye can't make me." The elder man crossed his arms.  
  


"You can't ignore the Wyrd Janus, it is your destiny." Ishtar took a step closer to the man.   
  


"Destiny, blah, the fates don't know what the hell they're doing!" He yelled. (FD: -.# ouch, flamed by my own character again!)  
  


"I don't care what you think! Wyrd[2] is unbendable, and you're not deserting us this time! You're going with us even if I have to drag you all the way there." Ishtar hissed between her teeth.  
  


"C'mon you guys, don't be so hard on him. He was just testing us…right." Usagi looked uneasily at them.  
  


"Sure, that must be it." Quatre tried to advert the attention from the two Dragons.   
  


"I think we should camp for the night here and begin again tomorrow morning." Trowa turned and he headed towards the exit, making the others dismiss the two and began to prepare for the night.  
  


"I'll be watching you." Ishtar hissed before turning and walking away; Lluvia right behind her as the girl glanced towards the old man.  
  


~~$@~~$@  
  


"Wow Trowa, you outdid yourself this time." Quatre sighed contently while putting his plate aside.  
  


"Say Heero, where did you get your gun from?" Duo asked as he remembered when Heero had made his gun appear.   
  


"I brought it with my gift." The cobalt eyed boy shrugged.  
  


"You got your gift already?!?!" The girls squealed.  
  


Nodding, Heero stretched his hand and 'puff' his gun appeared on his hand.  
  


"Wow, cool!" Minako watched in awe.  
  


"So you can bring anything from anywhere?" Ami raised her eyebrow.  
  


"No." Heero shook his head. "I have to know exactly what it is nad where it is to be able to bring it."   
  


"Can you bring your Gundam?" Wufei asked.  
  


"Negative. It's mass is much too great to bring, the strain would be unbearable. It took me a long time just to bring the bullets one by one as to try to bring something as big as Wing." Heero said.  
  


"Well, there goes that idea." Wufei grumbled as Nataku seemed to snicker.  
  


"Heero, my man!" Duo put a hand over the other's shoulders. "There's a pizza on the fridge, third row to the left. Do you think you can bring it here?" Duo put his puppy dog eyes, pouting at the startled youth, however, Heero's surprise at the violet eyed boy turned to annoyement.  
  


"What do I look like, the delivery boy?" Heero asked, amusement dancing on his eyes at Duo's crestfallen face.  
  


"Aw, c'mon don't be so mean! I'll give you a great tip!" Duo grinned slyly.  
  


"Duo! Heero's power should be employed for a more constructive campaign." Wufei admonished the braided boy.  
  


"Ah, no fair Wu-man!" Duo blew him a raspberry.   
  


"Say Janus," Rei looked at said man, "when we were in the town, the people said that you knew this place because of all the time that you had lived there." She said. "But how can that be when you're a Dragon; weren't you supposed to have escaped not so long ago?" She asked.  
  


"Not quite." Ishtar was the one to respond. "We have been out for a long time now, almost 100 years. Janus here, however, was one of the first to get out almost 200 years." She glared at the Dragon of Earth.  
  


"200 years?!?!" All stared.  
  


"But how is that nobody noticed until recently?" Makoto asked.  
  


"Because they're idiots." Lluvia shrugged, receiving a hit on the head by Ishtar. "Hey!"  
  


"What did you mean he was 'one of the first to get out?'" Mamoru frowned.  
  


"Well, we're not really sure what happened, but one day the seal broke, and we were separated from our bodies." Ishtar said. "We didn't know what to do at first, the Dragon of Chaos and Light fled just as the seal cracked, but the rest of us remained within the Valle." She took a breath before continuing. "After those two left we supported Gaia ourselves, but one day Janus here left the burden to just us the three left. After the years passed, the Dragon of Wind left too, followed by the Water Dragon and after a while I left too." Ishtar shrugged.  
  


"But why did you leave?" Usagi asked.  
  


"Why should I had stay for? Janus snapped. "Sati was right! Why should we help them humans when they forgot 'bout us?! Look around ye! There's nothin' here! They forgot their duties, why should we remember ours?! They thought they could do it themselves, leavin' the temple an' expectin' us to give them everything with arms open! Bah, Sati said 'tis was gonna happen, and it did." Janus snorted.  
  


"Sati? Who's Sati?" Ami asked.  
  


"She's…she's the Chaos Dragon." Lluvia picked up Nataku and hugged her.  
  


"Well, enough of old stories. We should rest, tomorrow's gonna be a long day." Ishtar stood up.  
  


"I'll wash the dishes." Quatre stood too.  
  


"I'll help." Trowa picked his pate and Duo's plate.   
  


~~~$@  
  


"You didn't have to do this, you already cooked for us." Quatre said as he dried the last dish, watching as the tall boy sat heavily on a trunk. "What's wrong?" Quatre blinked while sitting besides the visibly stressed boy.   
  


Giving a sigh, Trowa looked at Quatre in the eye, watching those baby blue eyes intently. Collecting his courage, Trowa's piercing green eyes softened as he watched the blond boy in front of him.  
  


"I'm sorry. I was in no position and had no right to say what I said earlier." Trowa finally said, waiting for the other's response, fearing the worst.  
  


"Oh, that." Quatre lowered his gaze to the ground. "Well, we were being manipulated, you couldn't control it." He finished lamely.  
  


"But I could!" Trowa put his head on his hands. "I-I felt jealous of Minako…I'm sorry." Trowa stood up quickly, followed closely by Quatre who stopped him.   
  


"Don't be. I-I was jealous too…of Makoto." Quatre blushed as Trowa's visible eye widened. "You see, I…was jealous of all the time Makoto and you spent together." Quatre whispered.  
  


Thousands of thoughts passed on Trowa's already confused head; was he hearing right? Was Quatre actually saying what he thought he was saying? Well, there was only one way to find out. (FD: Yeah, right, like he couldn't just ask.) Taking a step closer to his angel, Trowa looked again into those two pulls of blue.  
  


"You don't have to be jealous of Makoto…or anyone else." Trowa whispered.  
  


"I…I don't?" Quatre's voice trembled as Trowa's lips were but millimeters from his.  
  


"No, never." Trowa said finally getting rid of the small space between them.  
  


Tenderly, both boys held each other. It was not a deep nor passionate kiss, it was just a lingering kiss which held all the love and affection that they felt for each other. With one last kiss, Trowa let him go, as the other's eyes fluttered open.  
  


"C'mon little one, let's go. Tomorrow's a new day." Trowa hugged Quatre, who hugged him in return.  
  


"Yes, tomorrow's gonna be a good day." Quatre snuggled closer while they walked towards the camp.  
  


~~~$@~~~$@~~~$@~~~$@~~~$@  
  
**Dictionary meaning:  
**[Janus] Double face.  
  
[Wyrd] On Norse mythology (Northern Europe, Germany, etc. as well as the British Isles) An unchangeable fate.  
  


Fire Dragon: God damnit! I'm done doing 30 pages chapters!!!! .! From now on I'm making my chapters 7 to 10 pages! This was a total bitch to write I'll tell you. Jeez, that was just so sappy! But ladies and gentleman, that was my first romantic Shounen ai moment! *stands up and bows*   
  


Anyway, my next chapter's gonna take a very long time since I'm remodeling my site…again…. so I'm not gonna have much time to write for the time being. It seems that each time that I have a break I end up with more stuff to do than before T-T. Oh well, I'll try to do as much as I can but I'm not promising anything. Thanks to all my readers! Ja ne.  
  


Note: *Fire Dragon's holding a very large bottle of Tylenol* For all of you that want me to change it for straight couples, your giving me a headache, I already told you THIS IS A SHOUNEN AI FIC!!! I'm not gonna change my characters nor my parings! So please stop pestering me! I'm a great fan of yaoi *waves her yaoi for ever flag* so get that into your brains. Thank you for your reviews though and please just try to understand the story as it is.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Ch 13 Wind Shrine

  
Disclaimer: They're still not mine, so stop bothering me!  


  
  


Dragon Quest Ch 13  
The Wind Shrine  
  
  


By: Fire Dragon  
  


* * *

"According to the map, the town has to be just around the corner." Lluvia smiled.  
  


"'Bout time! I was just about to fall asleep on the horse!" Duo rubbed his back side.  
  


"You aren't getting any lighter either." Trowa shrugged as Duo's horse nodded, making everybody laugh.  
  


"You're mean!" Duo pouted.  
  


"Hey you guys, I think I can see the town!" Makoto pointed forward.  
  


"Wow, that's some town." Mamoru whistled looking at the tall white buildings that stood in front of them. Most of them were supported by large columns, and every street stood a magnificent arrangement of exotic plants while the streets were immaculated.  
  


"This is impossible." Ami took out her mercury computer.  
  


"Why's that?" Quatre asked.  
  


"Well, if my readings are correct, this has the same indications of being a town during the Hellenistic era in Greece! I will have to be closer to judge about the veracity of my hypothesis." Ami closed her computer and started towards the town.  
  


"How can there be a city like that on an underdeveloped planet like this?" Rei's eyes widened at the beauty of the city.  
  


"Underdeveloped?" Janus raised his eyebrow.  
  


"Sorry, didn't mean to offend you, but this is incredible." Rei blinked as the dirt path ended at the entrance and an even paved highway started.  
  


"Yeah, yeah, pretty amazing." Lluvia rolled her eyes. "They have always tried to impress everybody." She snorted. "They're weird like that."  
  


"How so?" Heero asked.  
  


"They're an egocentristic bunch if ye asked me." Janus shrugged.  
  


"Why do you say that?" Usagi tilted her head to a side.  
  


"Because everything they do, they do it in style." Ishtar made an overdramatic gesture, pointing to what looked to be a bar where a big, burly man carried a smaller one, and with one flourishing movement, the burly man threw the other into the street, dusting his hands while yelling the guy to never come back.  
  


"Ouch, that must have hurt." Minako winced as the previously thrown guy stood up, dusting himself and to her surprise; he sent her a charming smile her way.  
  


"Thank you for sympathizing with this poor man that has been wrongly accused of an act that I had no part in whatsoever." He approached her horse, then took her hand and kissed it.  
  


"Doubtful." Wufei snorted while the guy sent him a mock hurt pout.  
  


"Oh, ye of little faith." He looked at them with puppy dog eyes until he saw the three dragons. "Lluvia, girl! Janus, my man! And Ishtar, as radiant as always. What brings three of the noblest dragons I've ever known here to Aeria?" He leaned on Ishtar's horse. "Wait, don't tell me, you missed me so much that you couldn't resist to come and see me." He grinned.  
  


"You're hopeless!" Ishtar moved her horse almost making the guy to fall.  
  


"You know him?" Quatre asked.  
  


"Unfortunately we do." Janus dismounted.  
  


"So, I presume these are the Dragon Knights here with you." The guy said. "Well, welcome to Aeria, I'm guessing that you'll be going to Aeros the Wind Shrine. And I, of course, am the humble Wind Dragon." He winked at them while Lluvia and Ishtar rolled their eyes and Janus snorted.  
  


"Wait, don't tell me…your name's Aeolus." Minako grinned.  
  


"Gods, no. That wouldn't be very original of me, now would it? Nah, the original Wind Dragon named this place. I'm Talon, nice to meet your acquaintance." He bowed low while Heero, Trowa, and Wufei looked dubiously at the man, who had previously been thrown out of the bar.  
  


At first sight, Talon appeared to be your average 25 year old guy. His long blond hair rivaled Minako's shine and Duo's length (FD: of hair people! Get your heads out of the gutter! Gods, what should I do with you people -.-!) His cheeky smile and the self assurance that surrounded him were too much for the three to bear. (FD: If you had ever seen Rune Soldiers, just think of Louie and you got it ^-^)  
  


"But, weren't we supposed to prove ourselves to you?" Duo scratched his head.  
  


"That is just so overrated!" Talon shrugged. "And you brought Ishtar, my morning star, my light, my perdition, my des- hey that hurt!" Talon nursed the spot where Ishtar had hit him. "Anyway, if you brought these three with you that's enough heroic task if you asked me, so you have passed my test." He shrugged it away.  
  


"Ok then, we should look for an Inn where to stay and then plan how we're going to enter the Wind Shrine." Heero said.  
  


"Why wait? We can enter the Shrine like everyone else, the entrance, I don't know if you have heard of that? Well, this Shrine does have one you know." Talon rolled his eyes while Duo restrained Heero before he could do some bodily harm to the blond.  
  


"C'mon let's go." Heero growled before turning away, Duo right behind him.  
  


"I don't know you Talon, but I would watch what I say if I were you, and if you want to have your hair intact." Wufei hissed while the girls nodded.  
  


"But what did I say?" Talon blinked.  
  


"It's not what you said, but how you said it." Quatre said sadly before turning to follow the rest.  
  


"Aw, c'mon you don't think he took it seriously now do you?" He tilted his head to a side, making his blond hair fall into his eyes.  
  


"Heero can be very serious." Trowa said.  
  


"Aw man!" Talon bolted towards where Heero and Duo had disappeared.   
  


After about two hours of apologizing, pleading, and right out begging Talon finally was able to get something out of Heero.  
  


"Get away from me or omae o korosu." Heero's eye twitched. Not the best thing to say, but hey, it was progress.  
  


"I swear, I said it with best intentions!"   
  


*twitch*   
  


"How about if I plead insanity?"   
  


*twitch*   
  


"C'mon, what else can I say?" Talon sighed as he looked at the brown haired teen while the others had finally ditched them after the first ten minutes of merciless begging. "Tell ya what, if you forgive me I'll help you with Duo." He smirked.  
  


"Help me with Duo?" Heero parroted back, blinking in the process.   
  


"Of course, I'm a man of many talents, and I'm not blind either." His smirk widened.  
  


"Meaning?" Heero raised his eyebrow.  
  


"Each one of us Dragons have a very fine affinity to our Knights. I can feel something in him, and it's not like you two are hiding it or anything." Talon shrugged.  
  


"I don't know what you're talking about." Heero snorted.  
  


"Yeah right, and you didn't have to struggle that much." Talon winked at him.  
  


"Whatever, do what you want, just leave me alone." Heero shrugged.  
  


"Great! I always wanted to play matchmaker." Talon gave a goofy smile, making Heero sweatdrop. "Now let's go, Aeros awaits our arrival!" And with that he walked towards the Wind Shrine.  
  


~~~$@~~~$@  
  


"Well, here we are!" Talon smiled as the others gaped. The Shrine, if any could call that a Shrine, stood on the top of a hill which only let the viewer see as millions of exquisite plants fell from large pillars where beds of flowers and brilliant leaves could be seen from the distance. Gentle breeze moved the petals of the flowers while small bells chimed everywhere as they were sprinkled by small cups that carried water from a large pond (FD: just think of the floating gardens of Babylonia).   
  


"Neat isn't it?" Talon grinned as none of them seemed to get over their shock.   
  


"Show off." Lluvia snorted.  
  


"Let's go in, shall we?" Ishtar walked into the Shrine.  
  


~~  
  


"Penny for your thoughts." Minako walked besides Heero. Startled, the blue eyed boy turned to stare into sky blue eyes.  
  


"I-I was just thinking of this quest; in how it has changed us all." He glanced towards where Trowa was talking animatedly with Quatre, Mamoru, Usagi, and Makoto while Wufei was actually having a civilized talk with Ishtar, Lluvia, and Rei. Finally his eyes landed towards where Duo was standing with Talon peering over Ami's shoulder looking at her computer. Giving a sigh he looked at the floor, yes he had been thinking of how they had changed, how his own feelings had changed for the chestnut haired boy and how he had finally come to terms with those feelings. Now he only needed the perfect opportunity to let the other boy know about them, and hopefully the feelings would be reciprocated.   
  


"You know," He jumped at Minako's sudden voice. "I think that we haven't changed much. It's just that we have…evolved; parts of us are now taking shape, parts which were with us all along. Three months ago you wouldn't even considered having this conversation with me, that shows how much you have changed…for the better." She smiled sincerely at him. "Now let's go, we're almost at the dais." Minako took him by the hand and moved forward, startling the boy a second time.   
  


~~  
  


Upon entering, the group stopped at the sudden change of atmosphere. Instead of greenery, marble walls with intricate carvings adorned a large hall which held at least fifty people who wore courtesans' garments. And, in the middle of the hall stood a large statue of a dragon with white, feathery wings and on his hands rested a small yellow jewel. Right in front of the Dragon laid a large futon with pillows decorated with gold and silver ribbons while a woman lay on it.   
  


As they walked into the room, all the courtesans quieted, leaving the room silent. Feeling more than aware of the unexpected attention, the eleven Dragon Knights shifted uncomfortably until Minako and Duo walked towards the dais, half expecting to have Talon behind him, however, the Wind Dragon kept behind Janus and Ishtar, just watching them from his place.  
  


"What is your business?" The woman on the throne asked, her demeanor that of utter boredom.  
  


"We have come here for sheer curiosity." Minako swiftly lied while giving the woman a small curtsy.   
  


"Curiosity? Of what?" She looked more interested on their presence now, and sitting up, she raised a delicate eyebrow.  
  


"Well, we had heard of the extraordinary beauty of the Wind Shrine, however, they never mentioned the magnificence of the…Priestess I presume?" Duo grinned as the woman's eyes shined and her face beamed at his compliment.  
  


"Yes, I'm the Wind Shrine's Priestess, Zora." She smiled. "But please, have a seat and enjoy! We rarely have visitors as splendid as you." She signaled to the servants to bring wine and huge cushions for them to sit on.  
  


"Why your beauty is only surpassed by your generosity." Minako said, making Zora beam even more.   
  


"My, what a group of lovely people we have here." She smiled as everybody resumed their previous engagements. "So, what brings you all here?" She asked.  
  


"As my friend here said, sheer curiosity." Mamoru answered her. "We are traveling the lands, looking for adventures." He smiled charmingly at the woman.   
  


"This Shrine is more than impressive. May I know how this structure was made?" Ami asked curiously.  
  


"Well, it was constructed way before my time. Our ancestors built this Shrine with the help of the Wind Dragon himself. And since then we have continued to maintain it's glory and magic." Zora smiled proudly, and for a moment they saw the wisdom that she held, yet the mirage disappeared as she giggled. "However, I've been thinking on remodeling this old place." She looked around. "The tapestry is too old and this place needs some color." Her eyes traveled towards the worn tapestries that hung besides the Dragon.  
  


"A little warmth wouldn't hurt." Usagi nodded, making Zora's eyes land on her for the first time. Blinking, the priestess looked at her chest where the most beautiful broach that she had ever seen was attached to her dress.   
  


"Tell me, where did you acquire such an exquisite piece of gold work?" She asked as she leaned to have a better look of the round object.  
  


"This?" Usagi's hand darted towards her broach. "My mother gave me this broach." She ran her fingers over the bumpy surface.  
  


"Is that so? Well, your mother must have great taste then, I would give anything to have something like that." Zora smiled.  
  


Giving a last lingering touch to the broach, Usagi took it from her chest and opened it, taking the Silver Imperial Crystal from it, and offered the round object to the priestess.  
  


"How about we trade?" Usagi smiled at her while the senshi's eyes widened, protesting immediately until Usagi raised her hand silencing them.  
  


"Really?" Zora's eyes shimmered. "But I don't have anything worth this magnificent jewel!" She half whined.  
  


"What about that stone over there?" Usagi crooked her head, pointing at the Dragon Tear.  
  


"The Dragon Tear?" Zora blinked.  
  


"Yes, you said that you were going to be remodeling anyway. I'm sure you don't want that old rock sitting there." Talon looked at her, while his eyes held a slight golden glow on them.  
  


"Well, I don't know." Zora looked away from him; suddenly her face bore that same bored expression again. "It had been there since I can remember, and it would clash with all the new furniture." She shrugged. "Why not." She took the broach from Usagi and smiled. "Go ahead, take it." She told them.  
  


"Minako, Duo, could you go and get it for me? I'm just too exhausted to stand up." Usagi asked them.  
  


"Sure thing Usa." Minako and Duo nodded.  
  


As both teens neared the dais, two guards looked confused towards Zora. "Don't worry, it's ok. It has been there so long that I doubt it would really have any powers. And anyway, the world is perfectly fine, and it's not like the Dragon Knights are coming for it any time soon." She put them at ease, winking at Duo and Minako that blinked at the woman who had that glint of wisdom again on her eyes.  
  


Taking a deep breath, both Wind chosen grabbed the yellow stone and pulled it from it's place.   
  


"Here you go." Minako handed it to Usagi.  
  


"Thank you." Usagi nodded and put it rapidly on a pouch so nobody could see it pulsing.   
  


"Say, are you going to graze us with your presence at dinner?" Zora asked them.  
  


"I'm afraid we are short of time." Ishtar looked at her. "And our quest is long, so I regret that we have to decline you kind invitation."  
  


"I see." Zora looked a little disappointed before smiling again. "I just pray that your journey is a successful one. May the great Mother of the Cosmos guard you and may the Dragons help you on your quest." The priestess looked kindly at them. "For our sake as well as yours." She whispered so just them could hear her before she vowed her head and stood while the Dragon Knights blinked.  
  


"'Tis time to leave lads." Janus stood up, followed by the others.  
  


"Thank you for everything." Minako curtsied.  
  


"You have been most kind." Duo vowed his head.  
  


"Oh, stop that, you're flattering me." Zora ushered them out before turning to Usagi. "I promise I'll take care of this." She held the broach on her hands.  
  


"Thank you." Usagi nodded as Mamoru put a hand over her shoulder. "I promise we'll take care of the Dragon Tear." She said.  
  


"I know you will." Zora smiled, waiving her good bye.  
  


~~~$@~~~$@  
  


"Well, she was nice." Quatre smiled as they walked towards the horses.  
  


"Of course she was nice. She's my priestess after all." Talon brushed his hair back as he neared a light yellow horse that had appeared besides theirs out of the blue.  
  


"Say, how did you know that she would be so…volatile?" Makoto asked Minako and Duo as she remembered how the two had approached the woman.  
  


"I don't know. She just looked…different." Minako shrugged.   
  


"And anyway, it's not like any woman wouldn't feel flattered by compliments." Duo grinned.  
  


"Let us go in our way, 'ts the Chaos realm what lies in front." Janus mounted his horse while the others followed suit, moving towards the exit of the town.  
  
  


~~~$@~~~$@  
  


FD: Wow, *looks up impressed* I thought that I couldn't make a chapter of this story short, but there, nine pages ^-^. I've updated two chapter of Fallen Angel and a chapter of Dragon Quest, I'm so proud of myself! Anyway, I omitted some parts to make it shorter but basically everything is here. The piece of the woman on a futon was taken from Edding's "The Belgariad" really good book, however the woman on the book was the complete opposite from Zora. Now, I've got to start with the Chaos Shrine and then finally end this story. Oh well, I hope you liked it, Ja ne.   
  
  


  
  
  
  
  


Back to Xovers Back to Fanfiction Back Ch 13 Next 


	15. Ch 14 Chaos Realm

Welcome to Dragon Quest Ch 14! I'm sorry this is just totally overdue, but I swear I have a good excuse! I had been computerless for over two months now! T-T You send it to clean and you end up having to change the whole keyboard! Anyway, I've decided to break the Chaos Shrine on three pieces, aren't I a devil. Anyway, enjoy!  
  
  


Disclaimers: *FD looks at readers and then at her closet* Ehem, I do not own Sailor Moon nor Gundam Wing. *Looks again at her closet as somebody pounds on the door* Big companies do and I don't have them in any form *pound* or kind so you can't do anything to me *The pounding subsides as the door breaks revealing the G boys inside gagged and bound with thick ropes.* FD: Oh, so there you where *chuckles nervously* Quatre: Help! FD: Well, that's a very good way of 'coming out of the closet' Wufei: Shut up onna and get us out of here!  
  


Dragon Quest  


Ch 14  
  


The Chaos Realm  
  
  
  


"Let's see if I get it this time." Rei rubbed her forehead. "We have to go into the Silence Forrest, enter the Forbidden City, and then find the Chaos Shrine." She repeated after Janus.  
  


"Aye." The man nodded.  
  


"Not to mention that we have to fight the amazons who guard the Shrine." Duo added.  
  


"Don't even remind me." Rei shook her head.  
  


"C'mon, if we have come this far we can do it." Usagi smiled.  
  


"Yeah, we can't give up now." Quatre nodded.  
  


"Of course we can't give up. We promised Cyaran that we would help, and we will do all we can." Mamoru said.  
  


"Right, well said." Makoto and Heero nodded.  
  


"Fine, then it's settled. We move in the ASAP." Wufei stroked Nataku's head while the dragonling chirped contently at the caress.   
  


"We might as well get going, Keno is the last town before getting there, I say we park there and have an R&R session before we enter the Silence Forrest." Talon smiled as he moved his horse near Ishtar's and winked at her while Ishtar and Lluvia rolled their eyes.  
  


"Sounds good to me." Minako smiled.  
  


"Ditto!" Usagi giggled.  
  


"Well, Keno it is." Mamoru nodded.  
  


~~~$@~~~$@~~~$@  
  


"Say…isn't supposed to be people on a town?" Makoto raised her eyebrow.  
  


"This looks like a ghost town." Quatre breathed.  
  


"There is people." Usagi pointed towards the town's square as she moved her horse next to Mamoru's.   
  


They turned to see as only a hand full of people stood where the market was supposed to be.  
  


"Excuse me," Trowa dismounted his horse. "Can you tell us where the Inn is?" He asked a boy who carried a basket, half expecting the boy to cower away.  
  


"The Inn? Are you really gonna stay?" The boy smiled while looking at the group. "It has been so long since travelers came to this town that I think old Keichi closed the thing." The boy scratched his head.  
  


"So that means that we don't have a place to sleep." Duo groaned.  
  


"Nah, I'm sure he'll open it up for you guys, here, I'll take you there." The boy put down the basket and beckoned them to the other side of the town. "I'm sure mama will be glad you came too!" He smiled.  
  


"Your mom? Why?" Minako blinked.  
  


"Because she was the Inn's cook, but when people stopped coming, old Keichi couldn't pay her anymore. But now that you're here, he'll need somebody to cook for you." He smiled again. "See, there it is!" He ran towards a big building and knocked the door not too gently.  
  


"I'm coming, I'm coming!" They heard say coming from inside, followed by several clicks until finally the door opened, revealing an old man drying his hands on a towel.  
  


"Shinji? What are you doing here? Keichi, they supposed, asked the boy.  
  


"I've brought you customers!" Shinji's smile broaden.  
  


"Really?" The old man smiled and opened the doors wider, "But please come in! Shinji, go and tell your ma that-"  
  


"Way ahead of you man!" Shinji sprinted towards the door.  
  


"Welcome to Black Stallion Inn!" Keichi smiled. "you are the first customers that I had had in months so you can have the best rooms."  
  


"We'll need stables for our horses too." Trowa said.  
  


"Of course, I'll tell Shinji when he comes back. So, how many rooms do you want?" Keichi asked.  
  


"I would say about 7." Heero made a quick head count.  
  


"Say Ishtar, want to bunk with me tonight? I promise I'll make it interesting." Talon winked at her.  
  


"I would rather sleep with the horses." Ishtar said while the others snickered.  
  


"Please, this way." Keichi showed them to their rooms.  
  


Once they had unpacked and settled, they went down to the mess hall where the smell of roasted meat welcomed them.  
  


"Wow, that smells amazing!" Usagi exclaimed.  
  


"I hadn't noticed how hungry I was until now." Ami told them.  
  


"Well, dig in!" Shinji appeared from the kitchen carrying a plate.  
  


"Ummm, this tastes even than it smells!" Quatre cut another piece of the meat.  
  


"Why thank you. I'm glad you liked it." A woman entered carrying another bowl.  
  


"All that for us?" Wufei blinked.  
  


"Ah, I hadn't cooked for a long time so feel yourself lucky!" She smiled.  
  


"Oh, you must be Shinji's mother!" Minako smiled too.  
  


"Yep, I'm Jun." She bowed.  
  


"She's the finest cook I've ever had." Keichi entered.  
  


"I'm the only cook you've ever had." Jun said.  
  


"Yum, you have to give me the recipe, this is delicious!" Makoto sighed contently.  
  


"I must say that this is really good." Mamoru nodded (FD: even I'm getting a little hungry).  
  


"Gods, it would look as if you had starved all this time." Janus snorted (FD: -).  
  


"Aw, c'mon man, they're just thankful for the food!" Talon smiled at the grumpy man.  
  


"Excuse me." Everybody turned to see Wufei as they finished eating. "But, why is that there is no many people on this town?" He asked while everybody nodded, not missing the hurt look that passed on the three town's people's faces.  
  


"Everybody ran scared when the forrest started growing and the amazons began raiding the town." Shinji frowned. "Nobody stood to try to defend it."  
  


"Hush boy, they just did what they thought was good for them." Keichi looked down at the boy.  
  


"How can a forrest just start growing?" Rei frowned.  
  


"'Cause 'tis alive child." Janus said.  
  


"But it is unnatural for it to grow half a league every day…even if it is the Silence Forrest." Jun shot back.  
  


"Why do you call it the Silence Forrest?" Ami asked.   
  


"Well, have you ever heard of 'if a tree falls and nobody is there, does it make any sound? Well, on this forrest it didn't, even if you were right next to where it fell." Shinji said.  
  


"How is that possible?" Usagi blinked.  
  


"The forrest has magic." Keichi said. "It's heavy foliage stops almost all light, just leaving small patches of light come thru while never ending silence surrounds you." He closed his eyes.  
  


"It sounds like being in space." Trowa said quietly.  
  


"Centuries ago, the people said that priests of the Light Dragon came to this forrest, looking for enlightenment. They found the serenity of the Silence Forrest good for meditation." Jun said while serving them water. "However, one day, the priestesses of the Chaos Shrine killed not only the Light priests, but their own." She shuddered. "Legend says that they cut the heads and hung them at the edge of the forrest, and since then they have been the Amazons." Jun finished, making them wince with the description.  
  


"Why would they do such an act?" Mamoru asked.  
  


"It doesn't make any sense, why kill their own man?" Quatre rubbed his own neck.  
  


"Nobody knows." Keichi shrugged. "But some say that there are records of everything written on a wall in the old Chaos Shrine."  
  


"Some?" Heero raised an eyebrow. (FD: My, aren't we the eloquent one.)  
  


"Yes, explorers and scholars that entering trying to unfold the mysteries of the Amazons and managed to come out of the forrest alive. They said that it was written in an ancient language, unfortunately, that was the last thing that they said before dying from the Amazons' poison." Keichi sighed.  
  


"I bet we can read it." Wufei whispered.  
  


"Uh, I love this, going into a cursed forrest to find a group of lovely woman who haven't seen a man in all their lives." Talon smirked. "I like those odds." He chucked before doubling in pain as Ishtar elbowed him.  
  


"What, don't tell me that you are here to look for the Chaos Shrine?!" Shinji's eyes widened.  
  


"I'm afraid so." Wufei nodded curtly.   
  


"But don't sweat it kid, we'll make it." Duo grinned while ruffling Shinji's hair.  
  


"It is a very dangerous trip, and although you look able to fight, you will be defenseless against the Amazons' poison." Keichi shook his head.  
  


"Then we will have to risk it." Heero said.  
  


"Wow, this is the first time that I hear Heero let something to chance." Duo blinked.  
  


"I can improvise too." Heero said a little miffed, although not caring much as the braided boy leaned into him.   
  


"Sure you can Hee-chan." Said boy grinned.   
  


"Well, since you are very much determined," Jun looked at them, "I would suggest you to go to the northwest of the forrest first. There is a small temple where priest of the Light Dragon reside; they are said to have a cure for the Amazons' poison so you'll want to have some, just in case." She said.  
  


"Thank you for the tip." Usagi smiled. "We'll make sure to pass by there."  
  


"Well, I guess it would be good if we went to our rooms now." Ami stood up. "It will be a long trip tomorrow and we want to be rested by then."   
  


"Good idea." Lluvia yawned. "I'm exhausted!"   
  


"I hope you have a good sleep." Keichi said. "And don't worry about the horses, we'll take good care of them." He looked at Trowa while he nudged Shinji towards the door.  
  


"Let's go then." Wufei said as he picked up a plate with some leftovers while Jun raised her eyebrow. "Umm…midnight cravings?" He said quickly before disappearing thru the door while Duo and Quatre snickered.   
  


"I just hope Nataku doesn't bit him because he was late with the food." Minako smirked.  
  


"So, gorgeous, what about my proposition?" Talon winked at Ishtar.  
  


"I'm sorry but I think that it would be bad for your health." Lluvia said as she restrained Ishtar while the former tried to choke the Wind Dragon, settling only on a death glare as Lluvia held her in place.  
  


"Ah, my heart swells with grief as I can not spend the night with you, but fear not my dear lady for one day we'll be free as birds to love each other regardless of our company." Talon gave her a flourishing bow while Ishtar's eyebrow twitched and a vein on her forehead was ready to pop.   
  


"That's enough for one day with you." Minako and Makoto grabbed Talon by the arms and dragged him away.  
  


"Well old man," Talon looked at Janus "It seems that is only you and me now." He smiled.  
  


"Ye wish, I'm sleepin' with them horses!" Janus snorted before turning around and leaving.  
  


"Well, I'm sure Wufei won't mind sharing with me." Talon shrugged before entering the room where Wufei was feeding Nataku. Rapidly, Trowa and Minako shut the door behind Talon.  
  


"Do you think he'll kill Talon?" Ami blinked.  
  


"Nah, Wufei has a lot of self control." Quatre smiled.  
  


"I think we'll find out how much self control he can exercise until morning." Heero shook his head.  
  


"Morning will come really slowly for him tonight." Mamoru chuckled.  
  


"Oh well, I guess it will come to early for me though." Duo shrugged.  
  


"Ditto." Makoto rubbed her neck.  
  


"Let's go to sleep then. Tomorrow's gonna be one hectic day." Ami said as everybody turned to their rooms.  
  
  
  


~~~$@~~~$@~~~$@  
  
  


FD: I finally finished this, I had a horrendous case of writers block -.-!  
  


Heero: Hey, why do I only have only three lines on the story.  
  


FD: *looking nervously at the gun pointed at her head* Umm…Heero, baby, is the acting that counts! *swallows audibly*  
  


Heero: I'm not buying it.  
  


Duo: Hey, does this chapter has a purpose?  
  


FD . of course it does! I'm preparing ground!  
  


Trowa: Ground? Are you going to plant anything?   
  


FD: No baka!  
  


Trowa: ///.# ouch!  
  


Quatre: Since when have you become so violent?  
  


Wufei: The onna's never been too sane anyway.  
  


FD: Oh, shut up, I'm like this since I lost my Advil bottle and the whole deal with my laptop.  
  


Heero: What about my lines?  
  


FD: Right, umm…How about if I give you a big monologue on the next chapter?  
  


Heero: …Good enough. *Makes his gun disappear into thin air yet again.*  
  


FD: Well, I hope you liked it. Now stay tuned for the next chapter, same time, same place! Ja ne.  
  


  


  
  
  
  
  


Back to Xovers Back to Fanfiction Back Ch 14 Next 


	16. Ch 15 Chaos Realm Part II

Ok people, I've got an announcement to make:   
  


---I kinda made a mistake on ch 13. Many people thought that Usagi gave the Imperial Silver Crystal, however the 'round object' was actually the locket. Remember that the last transformation of the locket was round with a red circle over a crescent moon. It was totally my mistake and more so because I forgot to put this on earlier chapters. Gomen nasai.   
  


---The characters are going to be a little OCC, but remember that that is because they have been here for at least 6 to 9 months. Plenty of time for them to become adjusted or change their characters for the new situations in which they are in.  
  


Disclaimer: FD "o.0? Do I still have to write these bothersome things? -.-! well, I guess I don't own Gundam Wing nor Sailor Moon"  
  
  
  


Dragon Quest Ch 15  
  


The Silence Forrest  
  
  


"You know, this doesn't look so bad after all." Minako laughed nervously as they approached the Silence Forrest.   
  


"Yeah, but, didn't you find it weird that the people of the town seemed…friendly? Don't get me wrong, but you would have expected this dark…mysterious place, instead of this normal looking town." Quatre tilted his head.  
  


"Don't judge a book for it's cover." Talon murmured.  
  


"What?" Rei asked.  
  


"Umm…nothing."  
  


"Hey, what do you think that is?" Duo pointed towards a distant point where several shadows moved right by the edge of the forrest.  
  


"Well, there is only one way to find out." Mamoru hurried his horse, the others following right behind him.  
  


"Stay close." Trowa looked at Quatre, receiving a shy nod in return.  
  


At first the shadows seemed to move with great, exaggerated gestures while some hovered over a big boulder.  
  


"What the hell is that?!" Makoto frowned as they got closer ad the shapes   


began to take form.  
  


"Look there!" Usagi yelled, stopping while pointing at the boulder.  
  


"Youmas?!?!" Ami blinked, "How can there be youmas here?!" She exclaimed.  
  


"Those are not youmas." Heero snorted, "They are people wearing masks." He said.  
  


Looking closer, the senshi noticed as the 'monsters' did indeed had human legs and bodies while large masks with animal shapes covered their faces.  
  


"They have a hostage." Wufei pointed at the boulder where a girl was bounded to the stone and another smaller mask covered her face.  
  


"Shouldn't we help her?" Makoto turned towards them.  
  


"If we must." Ishtar readied her sword.  
  


"Alright then." Talon grinned.  
  


"Ami, make a diversion while Duo and I rescue the hostage. Quatre, I'll need some help with those two." Heero pointed at the two shapes guarding the stone while the other group of about eleven seemed to be readying some kind of altar.   
  


"You got it." Ami said while Quatre nodded.  
  


"Well, let's go kick some butt!" Makoto smirked.  
  


A blue aura was the only signal that Ami was using her power before a light mist covered the ground, thickening until they could barely see.   
  


At the first cry of alert, Heero and Duo speeded towards the boulder, jumping from their horses at the last moment. The two guards struggled as an invisible force kept them from moving.  
  


"My turn." Minako smiled as her chain encircled them and threw them against the boulder, rendering them unconscious.  
  


"Onnas?" Wufei blinked as their masks fell to the ground.  
  


"No time to be sexist!" Rei growled as she readied her bow of fire and Nataku cried from the sky.  
  


"We're almost there!" Duo cut the restrains from the girl's wrist.  
  


"Thank you!" The girl stood up as soon as Heero had cut the restrains on her legs. "I don't know how to repay you, you saved my life!!!" She said, taking the mask off her head.  
  


With a start, Heero blinked looking as right in front of him stood whom could have been Relena's twin sister, the only difference between the two was that the girl's face wore the look that only hardships could give. Her face had defined lines, from frowning or laughing he could not say, plus her eyes seemed dull in contrast of Relena's sparkling blue orbs.  
  


"C'mon, let's get a move o- (blink), Relena?" Duo blinked several times before he shook his head. *Of course not, what would the princess be doing in a place like this?…unless…* His blood ran cold.  
  


"Run you guys!" Makoto yelled while she hit a masked woman on the face.  
  


"Why are they taking so long?!" Ishtar growled while knocking the spear from another's hands.  
  


"You guys, help!" Usagi yelled while she dodged a sword and another three amazons neared her.  
  


"Usa!" Makoto yelled, gathering her power. Thunder cracked on the sky, small bits of rock flew where the thunder had hit the round while another struck the tip of one of the Amazon's spear, making a small crater where the body fell lifelessly to the ground.  
  


"Kami-sama, I-I killed her!" Makoto fell on her knees, staring at the still smoking corpse.  
  


"You did what you had to child, the important thing is that your friend is well." Makoto stared at Janus' green eyes, feeling awkward that the usually cold man was trying to comfort her. "If you hadn't, your friend would be the one laying there." He pointed to where Mamoru and Trowa had finished killing the other three.  
  


"They have reinforcements!" Wufei yelled while Nataku circled the forrest and several masked woman burst out.  
  


"Damn! Run girl, ru-" Duo blinked as the girl was already half way towards where the horses were. "Well, (blink) she wasn't like Relena after all." He blinked again before dodging a sword that sliced some strands of hair.  
  


"We got to get out of here!" Quatre hissed.  
  


"Run towards the horses!" Trowa said knocking an arrow to the bowstring.  
  


"We don't have time!" Ami looked towards where Lluvia tried to hold the horses at bay. "We'll have to make a run for the forest or they'll kill us." She turned as Heero and Duo joined the fight. "Or we will be forced to kill them." She whispered more to herself than to the others, however, many of them nodded.  
  


"Nataku," Wufei stretched his hand. "Tell Lluvia to run away, we'll catch up with her." He said, letting Nataku fly towards where Lluvia was.  
  


"We'll try to loose them in the forest then." Mamoru handed Usagi to Minako while Usagi wobbled on her feet and beads of sweat trickled down her face.  
  


"Usa? Usa, what's wrong?" Minako asked worriedly while patting Usagi's pale face.  
  


"Hate." Usagi weaseled out.  
  


"What?" Talon frowned.  
  


"They emit hate like a beacon." Now all eyes turned to Quatre who was clutching his chest before all started running towards the forest.  
  


"Well, I'm sure they're pretty mad about us rescuing their human sacrifice." Rei kept running.  
  


"It goes beyond that." Quatre dodged a spear while Trowa shot another arrow to their pursuers.  
  


"I could feel it…even from the hill." Usagi tried to talk while running.  
  


"That's why you pointed towards this direction." Ishtar looked at her before sending a worried glance towards Janus, as the old Dragon tried to keep up.  
  


"Is better if we entered the forest now." Heero stopped in front of two trees that made a little opening.  
  


"Let's go then." Ami entered.  
  


One by one, each youth entered the dark forest. Staring at the large amount of…darkness that surrounded them, they blinked, as with just one step inside the forest, everything seemed to die. No birds chirped, no squirrels frolicked, and no sun came thru.   
  


"Man this is creepy." Duo shuddered.  
  


"There is no time to waste." Mamoru walked in, blinked, and frowned. "They will be here any second now."   
  


"I'll lead the way." Heero said, looking at them before walking deeper into the forest, letting the small rays of light show him the way.  
  


"Is so peaceful here." Ami breathed in.  
  


"It feels like home." Usagi smiled. "You know, the Moon castle." She whispered.  
  


"Why does it feel different?" Quatre tilted his head.  
  


"Because this is a sacred forrest." Everybody turned to see Janus. "The last sacred forrest." He growled.  
  


"Sacred?" Wufei asked.  
  


"There used to be great animals inside the sacred forests." Ishtar said.  
  


"And what happened to them?" Trowa frowned.   
  


"People started killing them." Janus spat. "People from the Fire domain came to the Earth realm to kill the Chimeras."   
  


"Because the Earth people came to kill the Phoenixes." Ishtar snapped back. "And any way, the Water people hunted Unicorns from the Wind realm." She said.   
  


Talon's knuckles turned white from how hard he was holding the hilt of his sword. "Yeah, and the Wind people killed the Winged Serpents from the Water realm, while everybody hunted the Griffons of the Light realm and the Pegasus from the Chaos realm." Talon shook his head.  
  


"But, why would anybody kill such animals?" Minako asked.  
  


"Nobody knows how it started." Ishtar said, "but now all but a few of them exist to this day." She said sadly.  
  


"Not to mention that now all the realms are about to break into a war with each other." Talon sighed.  
  


"They're nearing." Quatre looked behind him. "And they're still pissed." He hurried his pace.   
  


"How long until they reach us?" Rei asked as a spear landed right next to her head.  
  


"Not much?" Quatre and the rest broke to a run.  
  


"We got to loose them somehow." Wufei hissed.  
  


"Yeah, but you forget that they have been living on these forest all their lives!" Ishtar hissed back.  
  


"They're gonna catch up!" Makoto said.  
  


"We have to find a way to delay them." Ami looked hurriedly around while weaving thru the tall trees.   
  


"There is only one way." Mamoru looked at Heero.  
  


"We'll cover the rear." Heero barked, already falling to the back with Mamoru.  
  


"What the hell do you think your doing?!?!" Usagi yelled.  
  


"What it must be done!" Mamoru looked at her.   
  


"Heero, damn! This is just like inside the freakin' trial!" Duo growled before he lost Heero from sight.   
  


"Mamo-chan come back here! Mamo-chan!!!" Usagi yelled, but it was already to late, Mamoru and Heero had already gone to the end of the line while Rei tried to stop her to go after him.   
  


"Let's go Duo." Wufei shoved Duo forward.  
  


"But, Heero…" Duo glanced towards the back.  
  


"I'm sure Yuy will do just fine." Wufei glanced once before shoving Duo again.  
  


"Don't worry." Quatre looked at Duo and Usagi. "I can feel if anything happens to them." He tried to comfort them.  
  


~~~$@~~~$@  
  


"There is a clearing up ahead!" Trowa pointed.  
  


"Well, this is it, it's either them or us." Ishtar said.  
  


"We can't kill them!" Usagi's eyes widened, "They're human beings!"  
  


"Battle positions!" Heero snapped as he caught up with the rest of the group. Immediately, the Gundam Pilots, plus Mamoru, made a circle, guarding the girls, Talon and Ishtar right behind Mamoru and Heero, and at the center stood the girls and Janus.  
  


In a matter of seconds the amazons surrounded them. They stood ready to leap, while one of them stood in front of them. Her mask was visibly distinct from the others as it formed a horse face with two golden 'wings' on each side.   
  


"Thy actions will be thy death for thou hast interfered with our justice." The woman whom they guessed was the leader said.  
  


"What kind of justice is to kill an innocent woman?" Wufei frowned.  
  


"'Tis not of thy concern what we do or do not." She snapped back.  
  


"Well, we have a different notion of justice." Mamoru gripped his sword harder.  
  


The woman turned to see Mamoru…and stared. Her face was hidden under the thick mask and she seemed to take a step back until she realized what she was doing and squared her shoulders. With a fluid movement, she took the mask off, revealing a woman on her thirties, who was rather handsome than beautiful. Her muscled arms held her spear as if it had always belonged there.  
  


Duo watched the woman, looking her up and down, weighting and calculating a form to defeat her. That was, until his eyes landed on her face; his eyes widened while behind him, he heard Usagi gasp. Blinking, he gave her a second look. Her pale face was framed by curly, midnight black hair, which accentuated her deep, cobalt blue eyes that pierced him with her deep gaze. *It almost looks like Heero's death glare.* He blinked again, in fact, she looked as if she could be Heero's and Mamoru's mother as she looked at them disapprovingly.   
  


Letting his gaze wander for a second, Duo noted something weird, the Amazon who's hair could be seen from behind their masks had either dirty brown hair or midnight black, and those without masks had dark blue eyes or black eyes with a piercing edge as if they could see straight to your thoughts. Finally, he gave himself a mental shake as the woman began talking again.  
  


"Thy swords may appear impressive, but even cubs possess claws." She circled them.   
  


"Believe me, I'm no cub." Mamoru readied his sword on a position that he remembered from the Silver Millennium.  
  


"Is that so?" She grinned, "How about your sword-brother? He seems awkward with his."  
  


"I'm very confident in my own ability." Heero glared a full force Death Glare at the woman, while he snorted indignantly before he realized what he had done.   
  


"Hey, what's up with all the chitchat? I thought we were gonna fight." Duo lifted his own sword, tired of being on the edge without actually doing something.  
  


"Are you so eager to die?" She tilted her head.  
  


"Don't get me wrong, is not that." Duo said.  
  


"Why didn't you chase the girl?" They all turned to see Wufei.  
  


"The girl…she will pay her debts to the Mother. You too," She pointed at Mamoru and Heero, "will be shown the Paths." She made a curt signal to the others, making them step closer to Heero and Mamoru. "I will show thee, our justice." She neared them.  
  


"You will not take them away!" Usagi yelled, before Mamoru stopped her.  
  


"If we two go peacefully, will you let them go unharmed?" Mamoru glared at the woman.  
  


"Art thou willing to part with them without a fight then?" She raised her eyebrow. "Unharmed you say…thy suggestion seems fair." She said finally. "Fine, thy companions shall go…unharmed…but thou shall not struggle." She turned towards another Amazon. "Kai, go, prepare the ceremonial ground, we shall teach them our Mother's justice." She commanded while Kai saluted and ran towards the forest.  
  


"I don't like this." Minako whispered. "They'll want to make them human sacrifices!"   
  


"I know, I know, we'll just have to think on a way to help them." Quatre whispered back.  
  


"But first we have to get out of here ourselves before thinking of helping them." Ami whispered.  
  


"We can't let them go!" Usagi all but yelled, hugging Mamoru.  
  


"We'll have to regroup and think this thru." Wufei said, feeling sympathy for the girl. (FD: 0.o sympathy? Wufei? Look, there goes a flying pig !!!)  
  


"Why are you doing this?" Usagi said accusingly. "Why do you have to be a goddamned hero?!?!" She sobbed.   
  


"Don't worry." Mamoru hugged Usagi. "Once you're out of sight Heero and I will try to escape using my ability." Mamoru soothed her.  
  


"You promise?" Usagi looked up to him.  
  


"I swear." Mamoru kissed her before turning.   
  


"We'll be scouting if anything goes wrong." Makoto said. "We'll be right behind you." She said while the others nodded.  
  


"Fine, but if anything goes wrong, leave immediately." Mamoru looked at them sternly.  
  


Meanwhile, behind them, Duo and Heero's conversation was much less moving.  
  


"Goddamn it Heero! You two are gonna get killed!" Duo hissed. "Why do you have to act as a hero? You don't have to do this, we can fight our way out!" His nails were digging into his hand until it almost drew blood.  
  


"It is the only way for all of you to get out of here safe." Heero looked at him.  
  


"Bull! I can transport us all out!" Duo grabbed Heero's collar.  
  


"You know we can't do that. You can't transport this many people out, and if you do you'll fall exhausted for days or worst." Heero's voice became bland. "I will not risk you dying to save us."  
  


"Well, that's what you're doing right now!" Duo growled frustrated.  
  


"I have to do this Duo." Heero looked at Duo's violet eyes.  
  


"Shit Heero, why are you doing this to me?" Duo searched on Heero's face for something, anything to say that he was not trying to suicide again.  
  


"I promise. I'll be back." Heero reached for Duo's braid and gave it a light tug. "Maybe I can wash your hair again."   
  


Duo blinked at Heero, a shocked expression on his face. "If you get out of here alive, I'll give you the goddamned braid." Duo said, letting go of Heero's shirt.  
  


"Deal." He smirked before walking towards Mamoru.   
  


"Let us be on our way then." The leader said.  
  


Giving a last look towards the others, both teens walked with an escort towards the middle of the forest.  
  


~~~$@~~~$@~~~$@  
  


Fire Dragon "Well, that's it. I'm so sorry that I updated so late but I've been working on a new face for my website."  
  


Water Dragon "What is it now? Version 110?"  
  


Fire Dragon –glaring daggers at WD- "It's only Version 4!!! And where the hell have you been?!?!"  
  


Water Dragon "…around." –Tries to hide Weiss Kreus videos and Gravitation manga under her bed.-  
  


Fire Dragon "What is that?" 0.o?  
  


Water Dragon "To scare the boogie man?"  
  


Fire Dragon "Riiiiggggttt. Anyway, I've updated Fallen angel also so you don't have to kill me right away."  
  


Heero "What happened to my monologue?"  
  


Fire Dragon "Well, that's it, gotta run -literaly-, bu buy!"  


  


  
  
  
  
  


Back to Xovers Back to Fanfiction Back Ch 15 Next 


	17. Ch 16 Chaos Realm Part III

Fire Dragon "Hello people! Sorry for the delay but I took my long waited vacations, one month exactly.and a week of time off to rest from my vacations *smile sheepishly* anyway, I didn't have much time to write on the plane (goddamned five hours) since I was besides this creepy old man *shudders* but I've got really good pics ^-^, can you believe that it was 90 degrees on November? So, what was I talking about? Oh, yes, I'm trying to get the next chapter as fast as possible while working on the new face of my website so please tell me what you think."  
  
Attention: some of the characters will suffer of OCCness. You have been warned.  
  
I like to thank those of you who have reviewed: Silent Comet: thank you, I try my best. SilverCaladan, Zaeria, Tenshi-Hotaru, and Zerofan thanks ^-^. Joseph M. Thanks for pointing that out, but writing on two different languages is very hard and since English is my second language I still have some problems with spelling, plus I'm learning Japanese to boot (my poor, poor head *-*) But I'll try to read it slower the next time since my beta readers kinda bailed on me.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm sorry, but Santa didn't get me anything this year, so until next year I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.  
  
~~~$@~~~$@~~~$@  
  
Dragon Quest Ch 16 Chaos Realm Part III  
  
"We'll make a run for it once they're out of sight." Mamoru whispered to Heero, receiving a curt nod in return. Once they had walked about half a mile, Mamoru walked closer to Heero and began weaving the air and light around them, putting all his concentration on making them disappear.  
  
*Almost there.* Mamoru thought just as one of the Amazons yelled.  
  
"Yami! The prisoners are trying to escape!" She raised the alarm. Immediately, the two boys found themselves with spears on their almost transparent throats.  
  
"Tama, who?" Yami, the leader, snapped.  
  
"The tall one." The amazon pointed at Mamoru, who before he knew, had been hit by the butt of a spear, sending him unconscious.  
  
"Tie them up, we can't let carelessness take us by surprise again." Yami barked. "And I hope thou hast more sense than thy comrade, so do not try to escape." She glared at Heero. "I need the both of you alive for the Mother's ceremony, but you do not have to be all in one piece!" She snapped before walking briskly to the front of the Amazons.  
  
~~~$@  
  
"Damn." Mamoru moaned, trying to refocus his eyes. "Where are we?" He asked as his eyes landed on Heero, who sat besides him working on breaking the ropes that held him while trying to appear innocent, which looked almost ludicrous coming from Heero.  
  
"They brought us to the Shrine." Heero replied. "I think they're about to start." He signaled towards where Yami and the rest stood.  
  
"What do you think they'll do to us?" Mamoru sat up.  
  
"I'm sure they don't want to sit and have a tea party, that's for sure." Heero snorted, giving his ties another tug.  
  
"Now, what do we do?" Mamoru whispered.  
  
"We wait until the others plan their retrieving assault." Heero finally settled himself.  
  
"Hmph, I usually do the rescuing, not the other way around." Mamoru mumbled to himself.  
  
"I really-" Heero was cut off by the sound of drums coming from the other side of the clearing.  
  
"'Tis time for us to show thee the meaning of the Chaos Shrine!" Yami yelled.  
  
"I don't like the sound of that." Mamoru said as the Amazons came to pull him, making him stand.  
  
"Move." An Amazon, Tama, if Heero remembered well, pushed them towards the altar.  
  
"Look at that." Mamoru motioned to the direction of the Shrine. There, Heero could see as, beginning from the top, stood a small altar, which held a small dark stone which strangely enough, it seemed as if drew the light towards itself.  
  
"The tear." Heero nodded while his eyes traveled down, noting as the walls of the shrine were covered with ancient symbols carved into the stone. "That's weird." Heero frowned, "I thought we could read and understand all languages and dialects from this world, however, I don't seem to make out any of the symbols." He said.  
  
"Don't worry," Yami said holding a chalice with a dark liquid inside, "Thee will understand the true meaning of the Shrine soon enough." She said, looking at them with calm, blue eyes that made both teens shudder. "And with thy own eyes thee will see what we have been thru." She raised the chalice towards Heero's mouth.  
  
Immediately, Heero clenched his jaw, trying to keep his mouth shut until Yami signaled one of the Amazons, to pry his mouth open. Bitter-sweet liquid entered Heero's mouth until it was full, almost the to point of gagging. Just as the 01 pilot was about to spit it out, the same Amazon closed his mouth forcefully, hitting him on the stomach to make sure he swallowed it.  
  
"Now, thee." Yami moved from Heero to Mamoru.  
  
Heero looked groggily as the Amazons tried to force Mamoru to drink the strange concoction when two things caught his attention, one, a flash of yellow that moved quickly towards the other end of the shrine, coming from where the altar was, and two, a soft, almost non-existing flaps of wings that passed over his head before he heard a cry that could only belong to Nataku. On a blink of the eye, right when the Amazon was about to hit Mamoru on the stomach, an invisible force threw the two Amazons holding Mamoru, giving him the chance to spit the liquid while Duo appeared behind Heero, knocking his two guards and catching him before he hit the ground.  
  
"Damn it Heero! What did they do to you?" Duo cut Heero's binding and held the youth.  
  
"He was forced to drink some weird stuff!" Mamoru said as Duo struggled trying to cut Mamoru's bonds while sustaining Heero. "We have to hurry!" The black haired boy yelled as Minako's Love Me Chain circled another two Amazons. "The Dragon Tear is at the top of the Shrine!" He pointed.  
  
"Let's go Heero." Duo walked towards Mamoru with Heero on tow. "We just have to get that rock and we're outta here." He tried to lift Heero, who tried to get his shaky legs underneath him, but being unable to support himself, he had to take leverage on Duo.  
  
~~$@  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
"They're too many!" Trowa yelled from where he was shooting his arrows.  
  
"We have to keep them away from Heero and Mamoru until they have the Dragon Tear!" Makoto punched yet another Amazon.  
  
"Easier said than done!" Rei growled as her fiery arrow burned the ground where an Amazon had been standing.  
  
"Damn it, they're getting too close to them!" Wufei parried a spear with his katana.  
  
"Yeah, but what can we do? They're too many!" Usagi looked worriedly to where the three were.  
  
"There's something wrong with Heero!" Ami pointed as Duo had to practically drag Heero towards where Mamoru was.  
  
"Watch out!" Ishtar yelled as an Amazon raised her spear and lunged it towards Quatre, who was too distracted by helping Heero and Duo to notice.  
  
"NOOOO!" Lluvia yelled from where she was holding the horses. The senshis and pilots blinked as in front of Quatre started forming a small ice disk that grew until it covered him, making a shield that bounced the spear before it touched the target. "You will not harm my knight!" Lluvia yelled while a small needle like ice piece formed over Lluvia's hand until it looked like a big spear (Fire Dragon, "it's like the one Zoicite threw at Mamoru when Usagi first discovered that he was Tuxedo Kamen) and with a small twist of her wrist it flew directly towards the offending Amazon, impaling her thru the chest.  
  
Everyone watched as her hair had come out of her ponytail, floating freely while it changed from brown to blue and mist surrounded her, forming two large wings behind her. Besides her, Janus' eyes narrowed, and giving a small gesture, the earth heaved and opened right under two amazons that were about to throw spears at Makoto.  
  
"Well, if you can't against them, join them." Talon shrugged while his blond hair seemed to become alive, small whips of air revolved around him forming a pair of wings with the dust before a violent gust of wing trapped five Amazons on a whirlwind, knocking them to one side of the Shrine.  
  
"Fools!" Ishtar yelled as several towers of fire rose from the ground, burning several Amazons. "You dare think you will win against a Dragon?!?!" She barked as the bodies fell to the ground.  
  
"Look! They're on the top!" Usagi pointed.  
  
Sure enough, Heero, Duo, and Mamoru stood in front of the Tear when Yami appeared before them.  
  
"The ceremony was interrupted." She eyed Heero and frowned, "But thy demise will not come from my hand." She stepped aside. "Thy enemy will show itself to thee when the time of the gathering comes." She said before calling the remaining Amazons and jumping from the altar, they disappeared into the forrest.  
  
"What the hell was that supposed to mean?" Duo fumed as Heero and Mamoru reached for the Dragon Tear.  
  
"I have no idea, but I think it would be wise to get out of here as soon as possible before they come back with reinforcements." Ami said, cradling her bruised arm while everybody approached them.  
  
"I still don't understand what that crazy onna said." Wufei said while stretching his arm for Nataku to land on.  
  
"Ami's right though, we should relocate." Heero said, however, at his first step his legs gave in, almost falling flat on his face if Duo hadn't caught him first.  
  
"Here, let me see." Usagi moved towards Heero, putting a hand over the boy's forehead. "By the Goddess, you're burning up!" Usagi gasped.  
  
"I suggest we move to a more secluded area." Janus eyed the bodies lying around the Shrine.  
  
"That would be wise." Ishtar nodded while watching the side of the temple and frowning. "We don't want any more surprise visits today, plus it's getting dark." She moved towards where Heero was.  
  
"Let's find where to make a camp." Makoto said.  
  
"We'll go." Wufei sent Nataku ahead while Trowa and him looked around.  
  
~~~$@~~~$@  
  
Once on a clearing about two miles from the Shrine, they laid Heero on a makeshift bed made with leaves and branches covered with Heero's bedroll.  
  
"Usagi, do you think you can try to heal him with your powers?" Duo looked at her with pleading eyes.  
  
"I can try." Usagi kneeled besides him, and extracting the Silver Crystal, (FD, yes people, she still has it! Read the note on last chapter to know what happened) she began to glow while touching Heero's forehead. However, the moment that she touched him she retrieved her hand as if his forehead had bitten her. "I-I can't!" She gasped.  
  
"What do you mean you can't?!" Duo hyperventilated.  
  
"There is something more than just a spell." She looked at the others that had gathered around them. "There is something really wrong that my magic can't cure." She said on the verge of tears, throwing herself to Mamoru who was besides her.  
  
"This must be the poison that Jun was talking about." Rei looked worriedly at Heero.  
  
"But, but, but, but what can we do then?!?!" Duo practically yelled.  
  
"The Inn keeper mentioned a settlement of Light Dragon priests about two days from here." Trowa provided.  
  
"Yeah, he said that they made the antidote for this poison!" Lluvia exclaimed, hope now shining on their eyes.  
  
"I don't think this is going to be easy." Ishtar eyed Heero critically.  
  
"We have to make a stretcher to carry him." Talon looked at Heero who frowned and shook his head.  
  
"No." Heero looked at them. "That will be wasting two days." He sat up, or tried to since the world seemed to revolve around his head.  
  
"Waste?!" Quatre said unbelieving. "We're trying to save your life, and you say is a waste?!" He looked at his friend.  
  
"You should leave me here, I'm only going to be a burden to you." Heero inhaled deeply.  
  
"Are you fucking crazy?!?! How the hell do you think we'll just leave you here by yourself!?!?! Do you think I would leave you here to die?" Duo yelled, angry tears burned in his eyes as he stared at Heero.  
  
"I have done my part, we got the Dragon Tear so you don't need me anymore, I would only be a liability to you." Heero said in monotone, a form that he hadn't used in weeks, and specially not with Duo for months.  
  
"A liability? A fuckin' liability?! That's what you think you are? Goddamn it Heero!" Duo shook Heero, not caring if he hurt the cobalt eyed boy. "You, you promised me that you wouldn't get hurt." Duo whispered before letting Heero go. "I hate you!" Duo stood up from where he sat besides Heero and sprinted towards the forrest.  
  
"Duo, wait!" Usagi called as Duo disappeared inside the forrest while his aura turned from angry reds to gloomy blues and black shadows swirled around him.  
  
"You know, Duo's right." Quatre sighed. "How could you ask us to desert you here all alone?" He hissed, "You are a selfish bastard." Quatre said, repeating some of the feelings that Duo had before leaving.  
  
"But, what can I do?" Heero tilted his head. "I'm just doing what's best for the group." He blinked as Minako suddenly appeared in front of him and slapped him, not caring that he was invalid at the moment.  
  
"Are you blind or plain stupid!" She growled.  
  
"I don't understand." Heero said as the burning sensation spread thru his cheek.  
  
"How can you ask him to leave you?" Minako asked desperately, "Can't you see how much he cares about you? How much he loves you?!?! What you're asking him is tearing him apart!" She yelled, but then she looked at him in the eye. "Please, if you love him, just a little bit, go after him.before he does something that we will all regret." Minako turned to see towards where Duo had disappeared, Heero's gaze also traveled the distance before turning back to Minako's blue eyes. Nodding, he stood up with some trouble, his will being the only thing making him stand straight. Giving a sigh, Heero started walking towards the forrest, looking for Duo with a resolution that he only felt when he flew Wing Zero.  
  
"Geez Minako, did you have to be so overdramatic?" Mamoru raised his eyebrow. "It isn't like Duo is going to kill himself about this." Mamoru shook his head.  
  
"Oh, c'mon Mamoru, I haven't used my acting skill in quite a while! I was getting rusty, and the boy really needed a push." Minako pouted.  
  
"Yeah, but it wasn't nice of you to slap him." Ami chided her.  
  
"Well, serves him right for being such a selfish prick." Minako defended herself.  
  
"You know," Wufei looked at her, "His actions are not selfish. He was giving everything up so we could finish our mission." The Chinese boy stroked Nataku's head.  
  
"I guess you're right." Rei said from where she sat, "He is unselfish.In a stupid kinda way." She sighed before looking towards where the two teens had disappeared.  
  
~~~$@~~~$@~~~$@  
  
"Where have you gone?" Heero mumbled while trying to follow the faint trail on the dark. -He can't have gone that far.- He sighed, leaning on a tree trying to catch his breath, (FD *looking up as if looking for a fly* "Got ya!") trying to make the world stop from revolving around him. Taking another deep breath he continued down the path until a soft sound caught his attention.  
  
"Duo?" Heero called out, trying to keep from falling down on some roots that had sprouted from underneath the earth.  
  
"Go away Heero!" Duo called from behind some roots.  
  
"Where are you?" Heero frowned, looking underneath some branches, he found the braided boy cradling his left leg which seemed covered by something sticky. "What happened?" Heero sat near Duo who scooted away from him.  
  
"Nothing, just leave me alone." Duo hissed while glaring at Heero. "You wouldn't care anyway." He looked down at his bloody hand.  
  
Shaking his head, Heero moved closer to Duo, "Here, let me see that." Heero grabbed Duo's leg before the boy could move. Ignoring his throbbing head and the double vision, Heero cleaned Duo's wound while said boy brooded. Silently, Heero worked and Duo watched while the previous boy ripped a piece of his sleeve and dressed the wound.  
  
"I fell." Duo snapped finally, "I got caught on one of the stupid roots and I cut my leg and twisted my ankle." Duo said, angry at himself. "You shouldn't have co-"  
  
"Duo, please." Heero cut him off. "I need to apologize to you." He said while Duo blinked confused. Taking a deep breath, Heero began, "I really don't know what to do on a situation like this.I'm not good at expressing my concerns towards others. I was only trying to think on what's good for the group, we can not risk the well-being of millions of innocent lives just because one drawback." Heero watched as Duo was about to talk when he shook his head and raised a hand to stop the braided boy. "When I was small, the man that raised me showed me that a job was not complete until the last man was down.he also told me to follow my heart, that's why I couldn't leave you stuck on this planet if you could finish the mission without me.however," Heero touched where Minako had slapped him. "Something made me realize that that's not the only way of action and that there are other.responsibilities which I hadn't previewed that matter more." He searched on Duo's eyes and found disbelief and curiosity on the violet depths. "I forgot about the others feelings." He looked down at his hands, which were covered by Duo's blood. "I completely forgot about how you felt about it.I just hope you could forgive me for acting so-" Heero found finger over his lips, looking up towards Duo, he found the youth leaning towards him.  
  
"It's ok Heero." Duo hushed him. "You just took a big step towards the right direction." He gave him a small, sly smile, "You know, your friend gave you a good advise." His smile widened when Heero looked confused. "You should always follow what your heart tells you." Duo leaned closer towards Heero, the finger that had stopped Heero from talking now was used to caress the boy's lips until Duo retrieved it, replacing it instants later with his lips.  
  
Blinking, Heero looked confusedly at Duo as the young boy closed his eyes before licking Heero's lips. A gasp escaped his lips as his eyes closed, giving Duo easy access to the brown-haired boy's mouth. Heero smiled into the kiss, letting Duo know that he was okay until he felt his world spin as Duo put a hand on the back of his head, this time however, he gasped for real lack of air.  
  
Duo felt Heero gasp before going limp on his arms, blinking he looked down at Heero who looked pale and was taking deep breaths. "Shit Heero, are you okay?" Duo patted his cheek.  
  
"The poison.it's still on my system." Heero said between breaths.  
  
"Damn I forgot!" Duo swore before helping Heero to stand. Both teens found themselves leaning on one another for help. Duo with his twisted ankle and Heero for his current poisoned state. "Let's go back to the camp before the others think we got lost or something." Duo grumbled.  
  
"I believe they would be thinking on the 'something' part." Heero looked at Duo before the former laughed, almost making them fall on their faces.  
  
"Sure Hee-chan, they'll think I ravished you under the trees." Duo joked.  
  
"Well.you almost did." Heero leaned even more when another dizziness spell came over him.  
  
"Yeah, but baby steps from now on Hee-chan, baby steps." Duo led Heero towards the camp.  
  
~~~$@~~~$@  
  
"Do you think something bad happened to them?" Lluvia glanced worriedly towards the forrest.  
  
"They can perfectly take care of themselves." Trowa shrugged, looking at Quatre glaring at the forrest. "They are not going to pop out just because you want them to, little one." Trowa patted him on the back.  
  
"We're ba~ack!" Duo walked into the camp.  
  
"On better thought." Trowa blinked while Quatre smiled at the two.  
  
"I hope you worked out your differences." Ishtar told the two arriving boys.  
  
"I think they worked out more than that." Makoto grinned, pointing with her head at Duo limping.  
  
"Woo hoo! You go tiger!" Minako winked at Heero.  
  
"Haha, very funny." Duo said dryly. "Help me put him down."  
  
Immediately, Janus and Talon, being the closest to him, helped him put Heero down on the make-shift bed.  
  
"What happened to Heero? He seems paler than usual." Ami looked at him.  
  
"He just extenuated himself." Duo sat besides Heero, trying to lift the pressure off his twisted ankle.  
  
"And what happened to your leg?" Usagi removed the cloth that covered the wound.  
  
"Oh nothing." Duo scratched the back of his head.  
  
"We should go to sleep now, tomorrow we'll start for the Light Dragon's settlement." Ishtar said as Ami and Lluvia helped Heero to his bed and Usagi finished with Duo's leg.  
  
"This is getting even more interesting." Wufei looked at the two boys before looking to the sky and raised his hand to catch Nataku as the small Dragon perched on his forearm. "Isn't it Nataku?" He petted her head gently, remembering as Nataku had began her 'broadcast' when she followed the two boys. Shaking his head, he moved towards his bed roll, a sly smile on his lips as Duo moved his own blanket near Heero's bed.  
  
~~~$@~~~$@~~~$@  
  
FD "Ok, there it is. A little short but it will have to do."  
  
Heero "That wasn't a very long monologue." -glares-  
  
FD "You have talked more than anybody else and you kissed Duo so shut up - !"  
  
Heero -grumbles and walks away-  
  
FD "Anyway, thanks for the reviews, that's the only thing keeping me going with this story. I think next chapter will come out a little quicker next time ^-^, but I'm still working on another three stories that I have and plus I finished the new face of my website, I'm so happy -throws confetti into the air and cheers- so just give me some time and I'll post the new chapter faster. Ja."  
  
PS. Thank you all for supporting the parings on this story. This is one of the few, if not the only shounen ai/ usa/mamoru story that there is on this cathegory that I am aware of. If any of you know a story that is like this or only shonen ai please let me know. 


End file.
